Tortured For Love
by Labyrinth Addict
Summary: takes place ten years later,Jareth gets tortured to save Sarah's life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I want to thank Kam wuz here for her editing, and advice. This is a new story, don't worry I will be working on the others too. This story would not leave me alone for a year so I had to write it so it will. There will be a lot more to come. Please let me know what you think honestly. It will help me to update faster. Thanks.

Tortured For Love

Summary: Jareth gets tortured to save Sarah's life

Takes place ten years later

Chapter One

Bright lights turned on in a big cold, dark room, a man hanging from the ceiling by his arms in chains, his bare feet only inches from touching the cold, dingy, rodent and insect infested stone floor.

The man has no shirt on, he's just wearing pants. His back and front had scars and fresh whip marks on his body, and he had bruises on his face, caked on blood over it and in his wild blonde mane of hair. His eyes only open a slit, most of his eyes swollen shut, trying to adjust to the brightness of the light, from being in darkness for so long. He is dirty, he hadn't bathed in years.

Two men walk in, one almost 6 feet tall very muscular and carrying a whip, while the other a little shorter, and from the way he looks, he's not one to be messed with. He looks angry, tired and frustrated. The shorter man walks up to the man chained, the taller one behind him fondling the whip.

"Goblin King," the shorter man said, frustrated.

Jareth raised his heavy head to look at the man; he is very weak, his magic drained.

The shorter man looked Jareth in the eyes, he sighed loudly. "Jareth you wouldn't be here suffering for ten years if you would just tell me the name of the girl that beat you."

Jareth held his cold stare, not saying a word like he did for the past 10 years. He's not going to let the elders hurt Sarah by torturing her like they are him, or worse make her a slave. The elders were afraid of humans and didn't trust them, and now Jareth went and fell in love with one. This angered the elders royally, but Jareth didn't care, he has never followed their rules.

"Why are you protecting this girl? She is nothing but trouble," the shorter man told him.

"Why are you doing the elders dirty work?" Jareth hissed out from not using his voice and in pain.

The shorter guy nodded his head, the taller guy walked behind Jareth and whipped his back.

Jareth screamed in pain, even after 10 years it still hurt. The taller man stayed behind Jareth, you could tell he really enjoyed his job.

"Come on, Jareth, all I need is a name, and I can find this girl," the shorter man said while pacing back and forth.

"I will never tell," Jareth said in a scratchy voice.

He stopped and stared at Jareth. "So you're willing to die for this mortal?"

Jareth looked him in the eyes. "Yes."

"She's just a mortal, what makes her so great?" he asked, now interested.

"She's better than me, she's better than you," he got out quickly.

The man laughed, "Really?"

Jareth nodded his head at him, and then the shorter guy nodded to the tall man behind Jareth. He got whipped again, harder, so the whip would go deeper in his skin. Jareth again screamed.

"Give me her name, Jareth," the shorter man said, annoyed.

Jareth stared at him, getting weaker. "_Oh gods forgive me, and please protect Sarah,_" he thought. He closed his eyes tightly, hissing through the pain. "Sarah, her name is Sarah Williams," he said, defeated and bowed his head down.

"Thank you," the short guy said pleased.

The men both left, leaving Jareth to suffering alone, and leaving him for dead. After they left, he raised his head and knew that he had to get to Sarah somehow. He started to look for a way to escape. A little sunlight shined through a window, and he found his way of escape, now he has to get himself loose. He pictured in his mind the worst they would do to Sarah once they found her, he pictured in his mind rape, beatings, becoming a slave. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and became overpowered with anger. He pulled tightly on his chains, until they pulled loose from the ceiling, and he dropped to the floor. He stood up slowly on wobbly legs and dusted himself off. He tried to open the window it wouldn't budge, he had no choice but to punch his fist through the window. He had to get to Sarah. As he climbed out of the window and got on the ground he realized he was in the garden of his castle, or what used to be his castle until he got fired for being king and Reiko took over. People thought he was mean, they haven't met Reiko yet. Jareth growled, hiding behind bushes and trees. Then he heard a noise and stopped, listening. He heard a voice he knew.

"Why is this king so difficult, I thought the rat was, I really hate this king," the dwarf moaned.

Jareth smiled, putting his hands to his ribs. It hurt him even to smile. He opened his mouth to speak, no sound came out, his throat was dry. He tried again. "Hoggle," he said, barely getting the name out.

Hoggle stopped what he was doing and looked around; he didn't see anyone and shook his head. "Hoggle," Jareth tried again, a little louder.

Hoggle looked around again. "Jareth?" he said, unsure he heard his voice.

"Yes," Jareth got out.

Hoggle walked around, seeing Jareth leaning his back against the bark of the tree. Hoggle gasped in fear just looking at him. "What happened?" Hoggle asked, concerned.

"I can't talk about that now, I have to get to Sarah," Jareth told him.

"How can I help?" Hoggle asked.

"I don't have my magic, so I need the portal you use to go to her," Jareth explained.

Hoggle looked at him with surpris; he didn't know that Jareth knew he still went to visit Sarah. "Can I ask why you need to see her?" Hoggle asked defensive.

"If I don't go to her now, she might be killed." When he raised his voice he started coughing, and blood came out of his mouth.

"Sire….uh, Jareth, we need to get you to a healer," the dwarf told him.

Jareth wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "There is no time, Hoghead." Hoggle wince at the name while Jareth closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "I have to get to Sarah. Who knows what Elden and Rocko are going to do to her."

Hoggle got scared and his mouth went wide open and his eyes to match. "I hate to think of them having their hands on my Sarah." Jareth raised an eyebrow at Hoggle. "Uhh… I mean our Sarah," he replied nervously.

Jareth smiled but it quickly faded when he remembered it hurt to move any part of his body. "Come on then," Hoggle said and walked ahead of Jareth who crawled behind him.

They came to a clearing in the woods. Hoggle looked around him, he held up some kind of glittery jewel in the air, he whispered something in another language; Jareth figured it was dwarf, then a portal opened up in front of him. Hoggle put the jewel in his pocket. "Take us to Sarah," Hoggle said, and the portal swallowed them up and disappeared itself.

In a small cottage in the woods lived a 25 year old brown-haired, green-eyed girl named Sarah Williams. She was sitting at her desk typing on her computer. She hit a button to save her work, shut down the computer, got out of the chair, and walked into the kitchen. She just got the food out the fridge to make a sandwich when the phone rang.

She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Sarah,_" a little voice said on the other end.

"Hey, Toby, what's up?"

"_Am I still coming over next weekend_?"

"Sure you are kiddo"

"_Yay,_" he cheered into the phone.

Sarah smiled as she walked over to the window to look out. She was looking at her garden in back, happy that Hoggle agreed to do it for her. He planted all her favorite flowers and she never told him what they were. They were roses, tulips, and a bunch of wild flowers.

She then noticed movement behind her tree. She kept looking to figure out what it was. She turned her head and noticed her dog, a golden retriever she named Brandy, staring at her meat. She knew if there was someone in the yard her dog would hear them, she was a good guard dog. She turned back to look out the window, than she heard someone calling her name in the phone.

"Oh sorry, Tobe, what did you say?"

"_I have been calling your name for hours!_" Toby always did exaggerate.

"It hasn't been hours, just five minutes."

"_Well, still, it was a long time._"

Sarah laughed

"_So what was wrong_?"

"I thought I saw something in the backyard."

"_What was it_?"

"Probably just a shadow."

"_I have homework to do, sis, so I will see you next weekend._"

"Okay, squirt, see you then. I love you."

"_Love you, too._"

She switched the off button on her cordless phone. When she turned and saw Hoggle standing there.

"Holy jello!" she cried, jumping back, her hand flying to her chest.

Hoggle raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hoggle, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously?

"Why do you still say that?" Hoggle asked, ignoring her question.

"That's what Toby says," she told him.

"But Toby can't swear and you can, he says that cause it sounds almost like hell," he told her.

"I'm just used to saying it now, because of him," she said with her hands on her hips, "and you never answered me why you're here."

Hoggle took a deep breath. "I have to show you something." He sounded scared and walked away from her into her living room

Sarah got worried but followed him anyway. "Hoggle, you're really scaring me."

Hoggle stopped and pointed to the floor, Sarah followed his finger, there was Jareth lying on her floor.

"Is that…?"

"Jareth, yes it is," he told her.

Sarah looked at him. "You told me he was dead," she accused.

"We thought he was, we haven't seen him ten years," he told her honestly.

She walked over and kneeled on the floor next to Jareth who was lying there on his side. Sarah was ready to touch him, but she pulled her hand back, almost like he burned her.

"I… Is he dead?" she asked softly, her voice quivering.

"No, he's unconscious. He got dizzy then threw up and passed out," he told her.

"Why bring him to me, why not a healer?" she questioned.

"He needed to see you, and Reiko would find him," he said.

"Right, the new Goblin King," she remembered.

Sarah turned her phone on and started dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" Hoggle whispered.

"Calling him an ambulance."

"You can't do that!" he said as he put his hand on hers to stop her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Even though he has no magic, and seems to be human or somewhat human, not really sure what he is now," he told her, "You can't take him to the hospital."

"Well he needs a doctor. I can't help him, I'm just an author," she told him, getting upset.

"Do you know a doctor?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah started to think. She looked sad, and then she smiled. "How could I forget? There is a doctor down the street, she helped my grandmother when she was dying," she told him.

"Call her," Hoggle commanded, getting impatient

Sarah quickly dialed a number. "Hello, Julie, it's Sarah Williams, you helped my grandmother, Betty Williams. She was sick years ago, and—yes, that's right. Look, umm... I have a medical emergency. Can you come over?"

Hoggle heard talking on the other end but couldn't make it out.

"Yes thank you, I will be waiting and please hurry." Sarah hung up the phone.

"We need to get Jareth to bed," she informed him.

"Not _your_ bed," Hoggle told her in a jealous tone.

Sarah laughed. "No, of course not, Hoggle, you've been here for how long now, and you forgot about the second bedroom."

"Oh right," he said, smiling in relief that they weren't going to be sharing a bed.

Sarah always knew that Hoggle had a crush on her, and she knows that he knows they can never be anything more than friends.

Sarah and Hoggle did their best to pick him up; Sarah took his top half, Hoggle his bottom. They walked slowly to the second bedroom and laid him on the made bed. They had no hands to pull the covers down, they laid him on the bed as best as they could. Sarah grabbed a blanket that was on the stool at the end of the bed and covered him up with it. Sarah looked down at him sadly.

Hoggle watched her with an envious look on his face, he wished Sarah would look at him like that, he knew Sarah had a crush on Jareth, he always could tell since the first time he met her. And he can see it now. They heard the doorbell ring, Sarah looked down at Hoggle.

"Uh… Maybe you should disappear until she leaves."

"Uh... Right," he said and ran down the hall to her bedroom to hide.

Sarah waited until she heard her door shut before going to the door. She saw a woman with short brown hair standing there, looking like she was in her 40's, carrying a doctor's bag with her.

"Hello, Sarah, where is the patient?" she asked, smiling.

"Right this way," Sarah said.

Julie followed Sarah into the room, Brandy was in there licking Jareth's face. "BRANDY!" Sarah scolded. Brandy stopped and looked at her than trotted off to the kitchen.

Julie looked down at Jareth. "Oh God, what happened to him?"

"An accident, not really sure of the details, a friend dropped him off," she told her.

"Boyfriend?" Julie asked.

"Oh no, just a friend," Sarah told her as she winced, not sure if her and Jareth are friends or if he would ever think of her as one.

Julie sat on the bed next to Jareth. She opened her bag and slipped on a pair of plastic gloves. She started checking him on his stomach first, she checked his ribs and notice they were tender, then started checking the rest of him.

She took out a notepad and started writing on it. "Why not take him to the hospital?"

"I wasn't sure who did this to them, and I didn't want them to find him there, and finish the job," she told her, hoping she was satisfied with her answer.

"Okay, good thinking." She then looked up at Sarah. "Well, Sarah, your friend seems to be okay, except for some scars and opened cuts that look infected, a hand that needs to be bandaged, and he has broken ribs, which I am going to patch up, but in the meantime, here are prescriptions I want you to fill." She handed Sarah the papers, three sheets to be exact. "One is for pain, which he should be in a lot of. Once he wakes up, you might want to put a trash can next to the bed in case he vomits." Sarah nodded her head and did just that. "The second is another pill to fight off infection, and the last is a cream to rub on his cuts to also help stop infection, you might also want to get him bathed before you do the cream." Sarah nodded again.

Julie took a white cloth and tape out of her bag. "Can you sit him up for me?"

"Oh... Sure," Sarah said she lifted Jareth up gently.

Julie wrapped the white cloth around him tight and taped it up. Sarah laid him back down gently. Julie then bandaged his hand and took her gloves off when she was done. "I will be by to check on him in a couple of days," she told Sarah before zipping up her bag and standing.

"Thanks for coming, Julie"

"No problem, Sarah, but you call me if he gets worse."

"Will do," Sarah assured.

Julie let herself out, closing the door behind her.

Sarah looked down at the bed as Hoggle walked back into the room. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so," she said sadly. "Oh, Hoggle, I have to run to the pharmacy, can you watch him for a bit?"

"Sure," Hoggle said.

Sarah kissed Hoggle on the head and rushed out of the room. He heard the door slam behind her.

Hoggle just stared down at Jareth, a part of him hoping he would live for Sarah, the other part of him hoped he would die, for the way he treated him. But he knew in his heart if Jareth died Sarah would be heartbroken and he would never wish that for her. Hoggle left him to go in the kitchen and make a snack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sometime later, Sarah walked into the house, carrying a bag filled with Jareth's prescriptions, soup, crackers, and ginger ale for him. She was surprised to see Hoggle sitting on the couch, watching television.

"Hoggle, you're supposed be watching Jareth."

Hoggle looked at her sheepishly. "I did. He kicked me out."

Sarah looked at him, stunned. "And you never went back to see if he was okay?"

Hoggle ducked his head down and replied, "I did. He yelled at me to leave then got sick again."

Almost as if on cue, she heard Jareth throwing up and winced. Hoggle looked sick.

"He must be in a lot of pain," she said in a worried voice. She quickly dropped her bag on the coffee table and walked into the guest bedroom, quietly opening the door. Jareth was hanging off the bed over the trashcan.

"HOGWART!" Jareth yelled before his voice quieted. "I told you to leave! I don't need a babysitter!" His voice sounded scratchy.

"It's me," Sarah said softly.

Jareth looked up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled at her, looking her up and down before giving her a leering smile as his eyes roved over her chest.

Sarah felt uncomfortable and crossed her arms over her chest, blocking his view.

He pouted. "My, my, Sarah - you grew up."

"I'm not fifteen anymore," she told him.

"No, you're not." He smirked sexily at her.

"You're a pig," she told him.

He smiled at her and she could tell it hurt him to do so.

She walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and grabbed the chair, putting it next to the bed and sitting down. "How do you feel?" she asked gently.

"I hurt everywhere," he told her. She nodded and he continued. "I vomit- When will that stop?" he said warily.

"I guess it's from the pain and not eating properly," she told him. He merely looked at her. "When did you last eat?" she asked curiously.

He thought for a moment. "Ten years ago."

Sarah held her mouth open in shock. "Wow... Okay, didn't they feed you at all?"

"Bread and water... Or they would throw their food at me."

"Bastards," Sarah said under her breath.

Jareth looked at her and raised his eyebrow. He never heard her swear before.

"I'm going to get you cleaned up, change your clothes, cook you dinner, and give you your medication," she told him sternly.

"So you're going to bathe me?" he said with a teasing smile.

Sarah blushed and ducked her head to look down at the floor. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I will help you into the tub, but after that you are on your own."

"So, no washing the places I can't reach?" He smiled at her.

"You're a pervert. You're lucky you're already bruised or I would punch you."

"Oh, really? You're going to get violent? I might like that," he told her.

She wasn't sure if he was teasing and flirting with her or if he was being serious. "Ugh! You're such a man," she huffed and walked into the bathroom attached to the bedroom to start up the water.

"I don't know how to reply to that," he called to her then started to cough.

She came out of the bathroom, laughing and shaking her head. She walked to the bed, looking down at him. "Okay… Let's try to get you to sit up," she said, helping him into a sitting position. Then she helped him turn his body around so his feet touched the floor. Tossing the blankets off his legs and helped him stand up, she wrapped his arm around his waist. Even though she did it gently, he still hissed in pain. "Sorry," she whispered, putting his arm around her neck. They walked into the bathroom, but before he got in, she took off his bandages. "Make sure you clean them really good," she told him in a motherly voice.

He nodded his head then looked down. "What about my pants?"

Sarah looked down at them. "Leave them on."

She helped him to get into the tub, Jareth slowly lowering himself in and stretching his feet out. The tub was rather large and so he had a lot of room to move.

"I know it probably hurts, but just lie back. I put a pillow there," she told him softly.

He laid back against the pillow, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at Sarah.

"Here is the cloth and the soap," she said as she handed them to him.

He took them, looking at her sadly.

"You can give me that look all you want, but I am not washing you."

He started to wash himself.

"I will come back in a moment to wash your hair."

He smiled at her and she smiled back before going back into the bedroom. She took the bag out of the trashcan, tied it up, and took it out back to a bigger garbage can. Back in the bedroom, she put a new bag in the trashcan and tidied the blankets for him. She walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of flannel pajamas, placing them on the bed. She walked back into the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe, watching him sadly. He looked deep in thought as he washed himself. She couldn't believe that he was here and back in here life when she'd actually thought she would never see him again.

She cleared her throat and he looked up at her. "Are you ready for me to wash your hair?" she asked.

He nodded his head and she walked over to the tub. He watched her lean over his legs to turn the water on then walk over to the sink, kneeling down and opening the cupboard doors underneath. When she knelt next tot he tub again, he saw she'd gotten a pitcher.

"I know this is going to hurt, but can you try to sit up and I will be as quick as I can," she told him.

He sat up, hissing in pain. She gave him an apologetic smile then put the pitcher in the water, bringing it up to wet his hair. When it was wet, she grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

"I wish I had some more manly shampoo, but all I own is this stuff that smells like tropical flowers," she told him.

"I'm sure it's fine," he told her.

She poured a lot in the palm of her hand then ran her hand through his hair, using her other hand to massage it through. Jareth closed his eyes and moaned. Sarah glanced at him and smiled. _I never knew washing hair could be so erotic,_ she though. She filled the pitcher again, rinsing out the shampoo. Then she poured conditioner into the palm of her hand and repeated the same actions as before.

After his hair was washed, she helped him out of the tub ande wrapped a towel around his waist. She helped him to walk back to the bedroom and sit on the bed.

"These are the only things I could find," she told him holding, up the pajamas.

He looked at them. "Old boyfriend's?" His voiced was laced with disgust.

"Uhh… No, grandfather's. Don't worry - they are clean. My grandmother washes his clothes all the time - even after he died," she told him.

He smiled sadly at her as he took the clothes from her. "How do I get my pants off?" he asked.

"Uh..." She paused, thinking. "Okay, hang onto the towel and I'll take them off." He smiled at her again and she looked at him. "You know, you are making it very hard for me to not hit you." He quickly wiped the smile off his face.

Sarah slid her hands up the side of his leg to his waist, her hands brushing his bare skin. He flinched and she smiled and she did it again. "Who knew the goblin king was ticklish," she said as she looked up at him, smiling.

He gave her a dirty look that said "If you tell anyone, you will regret it." She stopped smiling and stuck to the task at hand, pulling his pants down and off. When she pulled them off, she looked at them and realized they were the pants he wore when she defeated him.

She looked up at him sadly. "What do you want me to do with these?"

"Burn them," he told her.

She looked down at the pants then back at him. "What happened to the shirt that matched them?"

"In the dungeon somewhere," he told her.

"That's too bad - I liked this outfit," she told him sadly, still looking at the pants. She realized what she'd said and lifted her head to look at him and put her hand over her mouth. He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. She quickly tossed the pants on the floor and grabbed the pajamas bottoms, putting them on the same way she took the others off. Quickly leaving the room, she came back only a few minutes later with the bag she left on the coffee table.

When she walked back in the room, she saw him sitting on the bed, the towel on the floor with the pants.

"I need to put this medicine on your cuts." She showed him the tube.

He allowed her to put the medicine on the whip marks on his ribs, his stomach, chest, and back. She set the tube aside and handed him a bottle of ginger ale. He took it, looking down at it. When he looked back at her, his expression was confused.

"It's good for your stomach and you can use it to wash down your pills."

He just watched her as she opened up one bottle of pills, took one pill out, and gave it to him. "Wait," she said, pulling it back. "Can you take pills? Will these even help?"

"Now that I have no magic, yes, these pills should work," he told her.

"Okay, good," she said, handing him the pill and unscrewing the cap off the soda for him.

He took the pill and watched her open another bottle, giving him another pill.

"I hope you like chicken noodle soup and crackers," she said.

"Yes, I do," he told her.

"I will go make that for you," she said as she picked up his pants and towel. "Oh, would you like to watch TV?" He looked at her, confused "Oh, right... You don't know what that is," she said.

"No, but I have heard of it," he told her.

She smiled and dropped the pants and towel on the bed before walking across the room and wheeling a television cart to the end of the bed. She turned it on and handed him the remote. "Here, use this to change the channel." She picked up the clothes and walked out of the room.

She grabbed the bag from the coffee table and walked to the kitchen, setting it on the table. She took the pants and towel to the laundry room and put the towel in a basket on top of the washer, but debated if she should get rid of his pants or not. She decided against it and stuck them in the basket along with the towel. She walked back into the kitchen and she saw Hoggle standing in front of her. She jumped back in fear.

"God. Hoggle, I thought you left," she told him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay first," he said.

"Yes, I'm fine," she told him as she grabbed the can of soup out of the bag. She walked over to the stove and bent down and took a pan out of the cupboard. She put the pan on the stove and opened the can, dumping its contents in the pan. She turned the stove on and faced Hoggle.

"I don't want him taking advantage of you," he told her.

"I think he is in too much pain to do anything to me," she told him seriously.

"I won't put anything past him," he said.

"I swear to you that I am going to be fine," she told him.

"Fine, but I will be standing by, waiting for your call," he told her.

"Fine," she told him.

Hoggle disappeared in a portal and Sarah smiled. She liked it that all her friends wanted to protect her, but mostly Hoggle did - he may be a coward, but she knew he would do anything to keep her safe and she loved that about him.

Sarah poured the soup into a bowl and grabbed a package of crackers before she put it all on a tray and carried it into the bedroom. She put the tray down over his lap. He slowly grabbed the spoon and put it into the bowl.

"Be careful - it's hot," she told him.

He smiled at her and replied, "Yes, Mom."

"After you eat, you are telling me a story."

He looked up at her. "A story about a beautiful princess named Sarah who defeated a king?" he smiled at her playfully.

She smiled back. "No. How that"- she gestured to his wounds-"happened to you."

"Okay," he said.

She sat on he bed next to him, glancing at the TV. He had a movie on she didn't recognize. She looked back at him and smiled. She'd never noticed before how boyish he looked. She looked away, watching TV.

After he was done eating, she took the tray and placed in on the desk and moved to sit down in the chair next to the bed. He knew what she was waiting for.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here is the next chapter I hope you like it, thanks to Lady_Bowie1947 for the editing, and to everyone who left reviews and put this on story alert.

Chapter Three

**Flashback - Ten years ago.**

_After Jareth left Sarah's world, watching her in his owl form, he flew back to his world. When he changed back into himself, he noticed he wasn't in his castle. He looked around, confused, and saw a man and woman looking at him. They were both dressed in white togas. The man's name was Orthos and the woman's Athena._

"_Where am I? What am I doing here?"_

"_You are here, my son, because a mortal beat your Labyrinth and we want to know why," Orthos told him._

"_I am not your son," Jareth told him._

"_No, you're not, but everyone in this kingdom is younger than us so they are all our children," Athena said._

_Orthos's voice raised slightly when he spoke again. "Answer the question, Goblin King,"_

"_I am not sure how she defeated me," Jareth said._

_Athena studied him. "He's lying, my lord."_

_Orthos looked unhappy. "Is this mortal a witch? Did she have you under her spell?"_

"_No," Jareth told them seriously._

"_Aren't you aware that no mortal, under any circumstances, is to defeat the Labyrinth?" Athena asked._

"_Yes, I know," Jareth said._

"_Then how did this child do it?" Orthos asked._

_Jareth didn't answer. He just looked at them._

_Athena studied him and she smiled knowingly. "He's in love with her, my lord," she said._

"_WHAT?" Orthos yelled. "In love with a mortal! That is unheard of! Mortals are disgusting creatures not to be trusted!"_

_Jareth bowed his head in defeat._

_Orthos continued. "The girl must be punished for her crimes."_

_Jareth looked up at him, anger in his eyes. "What?"_

"_She obviously did something to you to make you let her leave. The rules state once a child is wished away and the wisher runs the Labyrinth - whether they succeed or not - the child is to remain here for all eternity."_

"_I could not do that to her," Jareth said sadly._

"_All because of love for a mortal," Orthos spat out in disgust._

_Jareth just stood there, watching him._

"_I knew we should never let you visit the Aboveground."_

_Jareth opened his mouth in shock._

"_That's where you fell in love with her - up there - isn't it?"_

_Jareth looked at him, not saying anything._

_Orthos looked at Athena and she nodded her head. "Athena. show me," he commanded._

_She held her hand out and a big bubble appeared. It showed Sarah acting out the book Labyrinth in front of Jareth who was in his owl form. She was in the park the same night she made a play wish only hours before an actual wish._

_Jareth watched the bubble, but when Orthos turned to look at him, he turned his head._

_Orthos popped the bubble. 'I've seen enough." He walked over to Jareth and stood in front of him. "Give me her name," he demanded._

_Jareth looked right into his eyes, defying him "No."_

_Orthos looked at Athena. "Do you have a name for the girl?"_

_Athena looked at him sadly. "No, he's closing off his mind to me now."_

_He looked back at Jareth. "Open your mind up." _

"_Never," Jareth said._

"_If we can't find the girl and punish her for this, we will punish you for it."_

_Jareth looked him straight in the eyes. "Fine, I'll take it for her."_

"_You must really love her," he spat, sickened. "I just hope she feels the same for you, because you might never see her again."_

_Jareth lowered his head._

"_Before we torture you," the man continued, smiling, "Athena will strip you of your magic."_

_Athena walked up to him and held a hand to his head. Before she could touch him, Jareth sank to his knees on the floor, wrapping his arms around the man's legs._

"_Please, Orthos, I will do anything! Don't do this!"_

"_Give me the girl's name and you can go back to ruling your kingdom," he told Jareth._

_Jareth shook his head. "I can't do that."_

"_Athena, proceed" Orthos told her._

_Athena touched Jareth's head and he screamed in pain as the magic was stripped form him. It was supposed to go into the jar Orthos had in his hands, but the magic flew out the window and Jareth smiled. He knew exactly where it went - it went to Sarah. Jareth stood up weakly._

"_I hope you enjoy getting beaten," Orthos said._

_Jareth looked horrified. "You're supposed to be gods. You shouldn't be doing this to people."_

"_Well, you said it, my son. We are gods and we can do what we like." Orthos smiled at him._

_Jareth looked defeated. He knew he couldn't win this argument._

"_Elden!" Orthos called._

_A short man walked in. "Yes, my lord?"_

"_You have a new prisoner," Orthos told him._

_Elden looked at Jareth and smiled. "I get to torture the Goblin King," he said a little too eagerly._

"_Now, don't kill him unless he begs for it. We need the name of the girl that solved his Labyrinth," Orthos told him._

_Elden circled the Goblin King, smiling. "A mortal girl beat you? What did she do - seduce you?"_

_Jareth gave him a cruel look._

"_Don't get mad now - we're just getting started." He laughed wickedly. "ROCKO!" he called._

_A tall muscular man who was taller than Jareth walked in. Jareth backed away from him, but Rocko quickly reached out and grabbed him._

_Athena walked up to Jareth. "You still have a chance to tell us where the girl is," she told him in a gentle voice._

_Jareth just stared at her._

"_Fine, take him away." Athena waved her hand at them, indicating Elden and Rocko could take Jareth away and Rocko quickly obliged, dragging Jareth out of the room._

_Athena sat down next to Orthos. "Who is next in line for the throne?" she asked him._

"_Well, since Jareth has no heirs, I say Reiko," he told her._

"_But he is so evil," she said._

"_Yes, which means he will never let a wimpy mortal beat him," he told her._

_He laughed while she looked skeptical._

_Elden, Rocko and Jareth stood in the dungeon. Elden went up to Jareth and ripped his white feathered shirt off of him then ripped of his medallion. He gave the medallion to Rocko to give to the next Goblin King._

_Jareth looked horrified. Without his magic, he couldn't defend himself._

_Elden very creepily ran his hands over Jareth's chest. "Who would've thought, the Goblin's Kings chest would be so white and smooth?" He smiled at him slyly._

_Jareth moved away from his hand._

"_You need some sun, Goblin King."_

_Jareth gave him a dirty look._

"_Chain him up, Rocko," Elden ordered._

_Rocko growled then grabbed Jareth and shoved him a few paces back where chains were hanging from the ceiling and wrapped the cuffs around his wrists._

_Jareth just hung there while Elden laughed._

**End Flashback**

Jareth closed his eyes. He could still hear Elden's laugh. Sarah was crying. She reached over and put her hand on top of his and squeezed gently.

"I'm really sorry about this," she told him, wiping her eyes.

"It's not your fault - it's mine," he told her.

"How?" she asked.

"If I kept you there like I was supposed to, I never would've gotten tortured yet you would've," he told her sadly, turning his face away from her.

She put her hand under his chin, cupping it and turning his face back to meet hers. "Why didn't you make me stay?" she asked.

"I wanted you to stay as my Queen which is why I asked you to marry me," he told her.

"You asked me to marry you?" she said in a disbelieving tone.

"What do you think it meant when I said 'just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave'?" he asked, smiling.

"I thought it was a distraction," she replied.

"No, it wasn't."

"So, you tried to get me to stay as your wife and when I refused, you sent me home?" she said, trying to understand.

"Exactly. If I couldn't have you as my wife, I didn't want you stuck there as someone's slave or servant - you're too good for that lifestyle," he told her.

She smiled at him. "I'm flattered - really - but I wish your world did things better than torturing people."

"I do, too, but you can't change things that has been going on for over one-thousand years," he said.

"Wow," Sarah said, amazed.

Jareth looked sad. "Can we change the subject?"

"Uh… Sure, what would you like to talk about?" Sarah asked.

"What do you do for a living?" he asked, sincerely interested.

"I am an author," she told him.

"Are you famous?" he asked, smiling.

"I guess so," she told him.

"What do you write about?" he asked.

"Adventure stories of my time in the Labyrinth, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo," she said.

"Am I in these stories?" he asked her, smiling.

"Of course," she replied.

He started to look around the room. "So how did you come to be here?" he asked.

"My grandmother got sick after I graduated from college and I moved in with her to take care of her. The doctor down the street took care of her, too. When she died, she left me this house - well, little cottage - in this small town."

"How far away are you from where you used to live?" he asked.

"About an hour," she told him.

"How is Toby?" he asked curiously.

She gave him a stern look.

"I don't want to kidnap him! I am just making conversation," he told her.

"Oh, he's good. He's ten now. He draws pictures from the Labyrinth," she told him.

"So he still remembers," Jareth said.

"Why does he?" Sarah asked.

"He was supposed to stay there just as you were which is why you still remember as well," he said.

"Could Toby be in danger?" Sarah asked.

"He might be," he told her.

"He's coming over here tomorrow night to stay the weekend," she told him.

"You're still babysitting?" Jareth sounded amazed.

"Of course," Sarah said.

"What's the reason?" he asked.

"My parents work a lot so every month for a weekend, they take a trip somewhere," she told him.

"That's nice. Your parents are still in love after all this time?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. Curious about his own life, she asked a question of her own. "So do you have parents?" she asked.

"Yes, two of them" he said, smiling playfully.

"Really?" she said. shocked.

"Why are you shocked?" he asked.

"I never knew you had parents," Sarah said.

Jareth laughed the best he could without causing himself pain. "Did you think I just appeared out of thin air?"

"Actually, yes."

He smiled at her. "You're cute."

She smiled at him while her face was turning pink. "Do your parents still love each other?"

"Actually, they never loved each other. It was an arranged marriage. My mother tried everything to get my father to fall in love with her, but he never did and had affairs." He stopped to take a breath.

"So you might have siblings out there," she said.

"I might, but my father never wanted children. He had an affair with his mortal servant. She got pregnant and he beat her until she lost the child and now she can't have any more children." he said to her sadly.

"I'm so sorry. Why does your mother stay with him?"

"I told her to have an affair like he was doing and she told me no matter how miserable she is in the marriage she can't do that and she must stay loyal to him," he told her.

"Do you get along with your parents?"

"My mother, yes. My father, no," he said.

"Why not your father? I know he didn't want kids, but was there a reason?" she asked.

"When I was a kid, I was just like every other boy - jumping around, running. I would fall and scrape my knees and cry-" He was interrupted when Sarah began laughing. He looked at her and she stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry. I'm having a hard time picturing you as a kid," she said.

Jareth smiled at her and continued. "Anyway, my mother wanted to coddle me, but my father wouldn't let her. Instead, he told me to get up, brush myself off, and be a man."

"Harsh," Sarah said.

"That was his answer for everything," he told her sadly.

She looked sadly at him and he yawned. "Let me bandage up your ribs and then you can get some sleep."

"Okay," he smiled at her.

She grabbed the bandages she left by the bed and sat on the edge next to him. She helped him sit up then wrapped the bandage quickly and tightly around him. He hissed in pain at the tightness.

"Sorry," she whispered.

She helped him lie back down and leaned close to him. He closed his eyes and she kissed his forehead, then moved away from him. He lifted his head, trying to get closer to her to kiss her.

She stood up quickly. "You're in pain - we shouldn't," she told him.

"My lips don't hurt. Not sure about the bottom half of me," he said, smiling smugly.

"I'm sure they don't, but I think we both could use some sleep," she told him.

"Sure, climb in. I'm sure there's enough room," he said, still smiling.

"We are sleeping in separate beds - not together," she told him. She turned the television off and walked out of the room.

Jareth smiled and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I will try to update soon. Thanks again to lady_bowie1947 for editing

Chapter Four

The Next Morning

Jareth woke to the smell of food cooking and a radio playing and Sarah singing along. She wasn't that great of a singer, but she wasn't bad. He could hear her clattering around in the kitchen with dishes. He smiled and lied there, looking up at the ceiling.

The door creaked and he turned his head. Brandy the dog stood in the doorway, wagging her tail. He smiled at her and patted the bed. The dog ran and pounced on the bed, making him moan in pain from the jump. Brandy started to lick his face happily. Jareth groaned and tried to push her away. Then he heard giggling. Brandy must've heard it, too, because she stopped licking him and looked at the door.

Sarah stood in the doorway with two plates in her hands. "Get down, Brandy," she commanded. The dog jumped off the bed and ran into the living room.

Sarah put the plates down on the desk then gently helped Jareth sit up and made sure he was comfortable. She grabbed a tray and put it over his lap then put his plate on top of it with a glass of juice.

"I hope you like bacon and eggs," she said.

"Yes, I do," he said. He took a bite and watched her bring a chair over to the bed. She grabbed her own plate and sat down, holding it in her hand. "This is really good - maybe I should have you cook for me."

"I'm not that great of a cook - I can only make easy things," she replied.

They ate their breakfast in silence, both not knowing what to talk about. After their plates were clean, Sarah removed the tray and took their dishes to the kitchen.

"Is there anything you need? A book? Do you want to watch TV?" she asked curiously.

Jareth mumbled something.

"What?" she asked. She noticed Jareth's face had a slight tinge of pink - she'd never seen him blush before - and waited patiently for him to repeat what he said.

"I said I need help to the bathroom," he told her softly, embarrassed.

"Oh." She walked to the bed and grabbed his legs, helping him swing them down to the floor. Then she grabbed his arm to wrap around her neck and helped him to the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom and seemed to be able to stand okay, she turned to walk away.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

Sarah turned around. "That is where I draw the line. I helped you by taking care of you and I walked you to the bathroom, but helping you pee? No, thanks! You're on your own with that one!"

"Relax, Sarah, I was kidding," he told her with laughter in his voice.

She was relieved. "Why do you flirt with me so much?" she wondered.

"Well, I haven't seen a woman in ten years - you being the last. I thought of only you so I flirt with you to make up for the ten years I missed," he says as he turned his head away from her.

Sarah's face turned pink. "Oh, well, I will leave you to pee." She walked out, closing the door behind her. She pacied the room until she heard a male voice yell her name.

"Oh, shit," she mumbled under her breath, knowing exactly who it was.

The guy walked into the room. "Sarah, I have been calling your name," he told her.

Sarah sighed deeply. "Kyle, why are you here?"

"You haven't returned my calls," he told her.

"There is a reason for that," she told him.

At that moment, the toilet flushed.

Kyle stared at the closed bathroom door, his face full of jealousy. "Who's in there, huh?"

"Kyle, it is none of your business," Sarah said.

The door opened and Jareth stood in the doorway.

Kyle stared at him. "Is this why you broke up with me?"

"No," Sarah said, her voice shaking with fear.

Jareth didn't like the way the guy made Sarah afraid and he watched in case he was needed.

Kyle stalked up to her, angry. "He is not the reason you dumped me?"

Sarah didn't say anything, merely shaking her head. Kyle got even more angry and slapped Sarah so hard she lost her balance and fell on the floor, holding her cheek. She looked up at him.

"That is why I broke up with you," she said.

Jareth walked up to Kyle. "I think you should leave."

Kyle looked at Jareth angrily. "You do, do you? If Sarah wants me to leave, then she can tell me herself."

Sarah stood up, facing Kyle. "I want you to leave."

"I came to get my stuff," he told her.

"Fine, then leave," she told him.

Kyle walked out of the room and down the hall to her room. Sarah walked over to Jareth and helped him to the bed. He sat on the edge and looked up at ger sadly. When he saw the red outline of a hand on her cheek, he ran his fingers gently over it. She turned her head from him and helped him put his legs on the bed and sit up then put the blankets over him. Then she gently pulled off his bandages. He hissed as the bandage came off. When it was all off, she ran her fingers over his ribs gently. He breathed in deeply and she stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No," he said.

She grabbed the tube of cream from the night table and rubbed it over his cuts and his ribs then put it away. She bandaged him up tightly.

"It looks like it's healing, but I will let Julie know you're awake so she can come over and check," she told him.

Unknown to them, Kyle was watching from the doorway. "I knew you two were more than friends! I can see it in the way you look at each other!"

"We are friends - nothing more," Sarah defended.

"So how did he bruise his ribs? Did you wrap your legs around him too tightly as he was pounding into you?" He turned his gaze to Jareth. "She almost did that to me a couple of times."

Sarah turned her head away in shame. "You're a bastard," she mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say, Sarah? I can't hear you," he said, cupping his hand around his ear.

Sarah looked up at him defiantly. "I called you a bastard."

Kyle raised his hand to hit her, but Jareth quickly got out of bed, ignoring the pain. Before Kyle could hit her, Sarah grabbed his hand in hers tightly. He screamed from the pain. Jareth stood watching in pain and amazement. He knew right then that she did have his magic. Sarah let go of Kyle's hand.

"Don't ever touch me again or talk like to me again. We are through! Now get out of my house!"

Kyle looked down at his hand and just nodded then quickly left.

Sarah turned and looked at Jareth. "How did I do that?"

"You have my magic," he told her.

Sarah noticed he was wobbling and quickly helped him back in bed. She sat on the edge next to him, brushing the hair out of his face "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

They were looking in each other's eyes, each lost in the others'. They moved closer, but before their lips could meet - only inches apart - they heard giggling.

Sarah turned her head and smiled, seeing her brother Toby standing there. "Hello, Toby."

Toby waved to her then looked at the bed. "Is that your boyfriend?" he teased.

Sarah stood up. "No, he's a friend." She looked at Toby. "Where are Dad and Karen?"

"They are getting my stuff out of the car," he told her.

"Toby, you are only staying for the weekend," she told him.

"I know, but I get bored easily," he replied.

Jareth laughed from behind them and Toby looked around Sarah to look at Jareth. "Who is he?" he asked his sister.

"That's Jareth - he's a friend," Sarah told him.

Toby walked up to Jareth and looked at him. "He looks familiar, but I can't place him."

They heard the door open and Toby ran to meet his parents, forgetting about Jareth. Sarah followed out behind him and joined them in the living room.

"Sarah has a boy in the bedroom," Toby told his parents, pointing. Sarah's parents looked at her.

"it's not what you think - a friend of mine got hurt and I am helping him. That's it."

"Nuh-uh! You were ready to kiss him," Toby said.

Her parents looked at her again she blushed. "No, I wasn't, Toby."

"Whatever," Toby said, plopping down on the couch and turning the TV on.

"Maybe I shouldn't let you stay here," Sarah said to the back of his head.

"I really hope you are joking, Sarah. Your father and I haven't been able to get away in a long time," Karen told her.

"Of course I am! Go have fun," Sarah said.

Karen smiled and hugged her and her father stood in front of her. "Now do I have to find out his intentions with you?" Robert asked.

"No, Dad, we are just friends," she told him.

He hugged her and followed Karen out the door, closing the door behind him. Sarah locked the door behind them both.

"How would you like some pizza?" Sarah asked Toby from behind him.

Toby looked up at her with his nose scrunched up in disgust. "You're not gonna make it, are you?"

She slapped him playfully on the head. "Hey! My cooking is not that bad!"

"No, but you burnt the pizza and it was gross," he told her, smiling.

"I was going to order it," she replied.

"Oh, that's okay then," he told her.

Sarah laughed, going into the kitchen to order the pizza.

Jareth sat up in bed, smiling at thir chatting. He turned the TV on and started watching it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: here is another chapter please go easy on me, I have been having major panic attacks lately with lots of worries, had to even go to the emergency room, and writing gets my mind off of things, sorry to be too personal. But hey that's me.

After Sarah called for the pizza, she stayed in the kitchen, grabbing plates from the cupboard and glasses. Toby stood at the end of the couch, watching her, than he quietly tip toed to Jareth's room. He creaked the door open as quietly as he could, Jareth heard and turned his head towards the sound, he saw Toby standing there looking at him with papers in his hands.

"Well hello prince Toby" Jareth says to him

Toby giggled "you talk funny"

Jareth smiled at him "come on in"

Toby walked in slowly and stood in front of him, Jareth looked down at his hand "what do you have there?" he asked curiously

Toby handed the paper to Jareth, he unfolded them, and noticed they were paintings of the labyrinth, he thought they were pretty good for a ten year old "so you draw pictures of my kingdom"

Toby raised his head up quickly to look at him "you're not mad are you?"

"No, I'm not mad" he told him

"Good" Toby told him relieved

Jareth and Toby heard the doorbell ring in the distance, and Sarah walking to the door, they then heard her talking to someone, than the door close, and Sarah called out "hey Toby, pizza's here"

Toby raced out of Jareth's room, Jareth laughed watching him leave.

Sarah again entered his room carrying a tray with a plate of pizza on it and a glass filled with cola, she again set the tray on the desk, walked over to Jareth and helped him sit up. Once he was up and comfortable, she walked over to the desk, grabbed the tray and put it over his lap; he looked down at the pizza confused, than he looked back up at Sarah.

"You never had pizza before?" she asked

"Can't say that I have" he told her

"Oh well, you pick it up and eat it" she told him

Jareth gave her a shocked expression "I use my hands"

"Yes your highness you do, unless you would like some utensils"

"No, I will eat it your way" he tells her as he picked up the big triangle shaped pizza, she watches him. He bites into the slice, the cheese falls off the pizza and drops in his lap. "Blast, what the hell kind of food is this, if it drops everywhere"

Sarah laughed, Jareth looked sharply at her, and Sarah stopped laughing and cleared her throat "you're supposed to use two hands"

Jareth picked the cheese off his lap, and placed it back in the plate, than he tried again, he picked up the pizza with two hands, and he bit into it, he chewed it, than looked up at Sarah "this is really good"

"I'm glad you like it" she says as she walked out to join Toby in the living room.

Meanwhile

At Sarah's parents' house

Two men appeared in there house, it was dark and they were looking for something, but they could see well in the dark, they searched the whole house, messing it up. They searched the house low and high.

"He's not here" one of the men said

"We better report back to Reiko" the other one said

They both disappeared and reappeared in the throne room where Reiko was waiting for them, Reiko looked at them.

"I don't see the boy" he says in a menacing tone

"The family left" the one guy told him

"I asked for the boy not excuses" he raised his voice

"Maybe we should try the girl's home" the other one said

Reiko raised an eyebrow at them "you think"

"We will go do that now sir"

Reiko looked at them they weren't moving "go"

They both disappeared

"I swear I have idiots working for me, maybe I should've stuck with the goblins, instead of locking them all up" he says to himself

Sarah was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons with Toby, when she looked over at him, he was curled up on the end of the couch sleeping, she smiled at him, than s stood up collecting their dishes to clean them, on the way to the kitchen she stopped in Jareth's room to grab his dishes, he was also out, she smiled at him and quietly walked out of the room.

She got in the kitchen walked to the sink and cleaned the dishes off, she turned the water off, and then got grabbed from behind with a knife to her throat, she tried to scream but her mouth got covered by a gloved hand.

The guy whispered huskily in her ear "if you scream I will slit your throat got it"

She nodded her head "good, now where is the boy?"

Her voice was muffled by his glove so he couldn't hear what she said, so he tried again "where is your brother?"

Sarah just stood there in his arms not saying anything, the knife was grazing her skin, she moaned at the contact of the cold knife digging into her skin.

"I found him" a voice called out from the living room

The guy dropped Sarah roughly on the floor of the kitchen, she grunted from the fall, she quickly got up and ran for the living room, seeing a guy pick Toby off the couch, by the time she got there she was too late, the last thing she heard was Toby yelling her name than he disappeared.

Sarah ran for Jareth's bedroom she screamed his name, Jareth quickly moved and fell of the bed.

"Oh shit" she said then walked over to help him up "are you okay" she said concerned

Jareth stood up with his hand on his ribs "I'll live, now what is all the yelling about"

"Two men took Toby" she told him catching her breath from running

Jareth looked at her, he than noticed her neck bleeding a little, he ran his fingers over it "are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine, where would they take Toby"

"To Reiko" he replied

"We have to get him back" she told him

"We will, first I need my magic"

"How I have it"

"Put your hand against mine" she did as she was told, "Now just think of releasing it"

And she did, the magic flowed from her into him, they felt something go through them "can we go save Toby now?"

"My magic made me weak it is healing my body slowly, I'm afraid I can't use it until I am a hundred percent"

"Then how are we going to get Toby back"

"The old fashion way" he says to her

"What is that?" she asked

"Walking"

"Oh"

"How do we get to the labyrinth without magic?"

"We have a higgle"

"Umm... You mean hoggle right"

"Yes" Jareth says

"hoggle we need you" she called

Moments later Hoggle appeared in front of them.

"What can I do for you Sarah?" Hoggle asked politely

"What you can do for us Hoggle, is get us to my labyrinth" Jareth's voice sounded from next to them

Hoggle looked at Jareth fearfully "uh... your majesty"

"Hoggle, can you get us there?" Sarah asked gently

"sure I can" Hoggle said as he created a portal and they all jumped in, they appeared at the top of the Labyrinth looking down, the same place Sarah started ten years ago.

Hoggle watched Jareth who had his mouth opened in shock.

"Looks so much further without your magic doesn't it" Hoggle said tormenting him with laughter in his voice

"Keep it up Higgle and you will become a part of that pool of water, you enjoy peeing so much in"

Hoggle looked at him in fear and amazement "you know about that?"

"Of course I do, I'm king, not stupid"

Hoggle opened his mouth in shock; Sarah just watched their conversation smiling.

"I'm thinking I can turn you into a stone fountain" Jareth told him

"No, your majesty please, I'll be good" Hoggle says

"See that you do" he tells him

"Why do you two hate each other so much anyway?" Sarah asked curiously

Hoggle looked at Jareth, who turned his head away, Hoggle than looked back at Sarah; he realized Jareth won't talk, so he did "we were competing for attention over the same woman"

"What happened, who won?"

"Neither of us, she picked someone else" Hoggle told her

"So since then, you hated each other"

Hoggle nodded his head

"Don't you think you should forget about that?"

"He's always stealing the woman I love" Hoggle said as he pointed at Jareth

Sarah looked at Jareth "I do not" Jareth argued

"Oh yeah well what about…." Hoggle said stopped when he looked at Sarah

"I saw her first" Jareth argued back

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

They went back and forth like this for a few moments. "Okay stop it" Sarah growled out

They both looked at her and replied "sorry Sarah"

"That's better, now who was this girl?" Sarah asked

"No one" they said at the same time

"Fine, but I will get it out of the both of you sometime" she says to them

"Well good luck on your journey" Hoggle tells them and turns to leave

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Sarah asked disappointed

"No, you and Jareth should go alone"

"You coward" Jareth baited him

Hoggle turned around quickly facing Jareth "I may be a coward, but you are the only one, that can protect Sarah from Reiko, what do you think he will do to her, when he gets his hands on her, ask her on a picnic" he said quickly then ran away

Sarah watched him leave sadly, Jareth turned towards Sarah "ready to save Toby and my kingdom?"

"Yes" she replies

Sarah looked out and saw how far the castle looked again, than she looked down at her feet "okay feet here we go again" than she walked down the hill

"Do your feet talk back?" Jareth asked as he trailed behind her

Sarah laughed "no"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't have a beta at the moment. So I am on my own for a while I really hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Six

Jareth and Sarah walked through the center of the labyrinth, Jareth stopped looking around, Sarah noticed he stopped and was watching him.

"Are you okay, are you in pain?" she asked worried

"No, this doesn't look right" he told her

Sarah looked at him scared, she then moved to lean against the wall, Jareth watched her he could tell she was getting upset.

"If we can't find our way, we can't save Toby he must be so scared" she told him as she started crying

Jareth walked up to her hugging her tightly to him as she cried against him.

At The Castle

Two men walked into the throne room, holding a young boy, Reiko stood up smiling.

"So this is the little boy is it?" he questioned pointing at the boy

"Yes sire, this is the champion's brother" one of the men told him

"Good, now she will come and rescue him, and I will have her by my side, a place Jareth never will, she will be my queen" Reiko told the man then he let his head fall back laughing wickedly

Toby pushed away from the men "my sister will never marry you, she loves the Goblin King Jareth, you are not him" he shouted out

Reiko stopped laughing at looked at Toby "she is in love with Jareth, how do you know" he questioned forcefully

"They were together at her house, she was helping him" he told him

Reiko looked up at the men behind Toby who nodded their heads in agreement.

Reiko started pace back and forth talking to himself "this isn't good, they could both come here together, maybe I could still take her away from Jareth" he stopped then looked at the men and Toby smiling

"Leave us" Reiko said to the men

They nodded and left, Reiko sat down in the chair and pointed to the other one "sit down" he demanded

Toby quickly ran to the chair and sat down he was afraid but knew that Sarah and Jareth would save him.

Jareth let go of Sarah, and pushed her gently away from him, he cupped her head with his hands, wiping the tears off her face with his thumbs.

"We are going to get Toby back" he told her she smiled "even if I die trying" Sarah gave him a horrified look.

"You are not going to die" she told him

He smiled at her, he gave her a quick peck on the lips "let's go" he started walking ahead she smiled and followed him

Reiko looked at Toby who looked very unhappy and bored; he had his arm on the armchair with his head in the palm of his hand sighing a lot. Reiko smiled at Toby "so what would you like to do?"

Toby looked at him annoyed "I would like to go home, to be with my sister and Jareth" he spat out

Reiko laughed at him; Toby rolled his eyes and looked away. When Toby looked again at Reiko he was gone.

Jareth and Sarah were walking through the Labyrinth; night was coming so it was getting hard to see.

"Jareth can we please stop for the night, my feet hurt?" Sarah asked tiredly

Jareth looked at Sarah and smiled compassionately at her "sure we can rest" he told her

Jareth with his magic created a tent with sleeping bags inside and a fire pit with two chairs around it.

"Oh thank god somewhere to sit" she said relieved and sat down, she took her shoes off and started rubbing her feet

"Doesn't this look cozy" a male voice said from behind Jareth

Jareth quickly turned around Sarah stood up, Jareth backed up blocking Sarah from his view. Reiko looked around Jareth at Sarah and smiled a flirtive smile at her; Sarah rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What did you do with my goblins?" Jareth asked furious

"They are locked up; they are very disgusting and unclean creatures" Reiko told him in loathing voice

"What about Kira?" Jareth demanded

Reiko started thinking "oh you mean the beautiful blonde girl, she's locked up too"

Jareth grabbed Reiko roughly, and pushed him against the wall "if you hurt her in any way I will kill you"

Reiko laughed, Sarah looked jealous, she wasn't sure who Kira was he never mentioned her, but it seems like she means a great deal to him.

Reiko pushed away from Jareth, fixing his shirt; he then looked at Sarah "you're worried about a beautiful woman, when you have Sarah here"

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest looking at Reiko bored, he walked up to Sarah "you are very beautiful woman" he told her as he brushed his hand over her cheek lovingly. Sarah pushed his hand away sharply

"Leave her alone"

Reiko looked at Jareth "it's not fair you have two women and I have none"

"Just leave us alone" Sarah said as her voice cracked

"Don't you want to know how your brother is?" Reiko asked

"If you harmed him I will kill you" Sarah promised

"I haven't laid a hand on him, he is alive for now" Reiko stated then he disappeared

"What a dick" Sarah said and sat down

Jareth laughed "and I thought your language was bad when you were a teenager, my your words get worst and worst" he sat down next to her

"He pisses me off" she told him then she started to bite on her lip deep in thought, she then looked at Jareth and let her lip go. "Who is Kira?"

Jareth looked at Sarah in shock "it's a pretty long and boring story"

"We aren't going anywhere at the moment" she tells him

He sighed loudly "fine, I will tell you about Kira"

Sarah sat forward listening intently to his story "my parents were friends with her parents; they died from an accident when we were young children. My mother against my father's wishes adopted her"

"So she is like your sister" Sarah interrupted

"I guess you could look at it that way, we were friends our whole life, when we were teenagers we were curious about sex" Jareth paused taking a breath "so we were each other's first, after our first time, we kept having sex, Kira started to fall in love with me. I didn't feel the same, so I broke it off, she was upset with me, and it took a long time for her to forgive me"

"So you're a couple with her now?" Sarah asked curiously

Jareth snorted "no, I think of her as a sister and friend only, I shouldn't have used her like that, I was a stupid kid"

"Does Kira still love you?"

"I think maybe she might"

"So she what, works for you"

"Yes she took care of Toby, when I couldn't"

"So she was here the last time I was?"

"Yes" he said

The rain started to pour from the sky hard and out of nowhere, they quickly dashed for the tent. They both sat in the tent, sitting on top of their sleeping bags with blankets wrapped around them, Jareth created light so they could see.

"Did you sleep with a lot of woman?"

Jareth thought for a moment "some"

"Did you like any of them?" she asked sadly

"Liked some as friends, and some I didn't like at all"

Sarah gave him a disappointed expression "Sarah, it was a long time ago, I was young, stupid and horny"

"Yeah that makes it alright" she turned her head form him

"I have not been with another woman in ten years" he tells her

She turns to face him "what, were you with men"

Jareth was taken back with what she said "good god no"

"Then what are you trying to tell me"

"You are the only woman I thought of, not Kira not since now, and not any other woman" he says seriously

"You really mean it" she says

"I really do" he said

"I have thought of no one but you for ten years" she smiles at him shyly

Jareth smiled, he went towards her kissing her, and Sarah met him half way kissing him. He pushed her gently back on the sleeping bags. Kissing her more passionately, she met him equally.

He started to unbutton her shirt, she grabbed his hand stopping him, and he stopped kissing her looking at her concerned "what's wrong?"

"Are you sure we should be doing this, aren't we moving a little too fast" she said skeptical

"Maybe a little, but we waited ten years to be together" he told her sweetly

"Your right" she agreed she started to quickly take off her clothes, Jareth was watching her "a little bit in a hurry aren't we?"

"I haven't done this before, I was waiting for you"

Jareth smiled hugely at her "by your saying that, I think you turned me on more"

"Show me" Sarah said breathlessly

Jareth grabbed her gently to him and started kissing her with need; she kissed him back the same.

Jareth stopped kissing her and looked down at her; she blinked at him looking up at him "what's wrong?"

"You are so beautiful"

She smirked at him he returned the same smile at her "he started to run his hands down her body, his eyes watching his hands, she started to do the same to him.

He started to rub his hands along her hairy mound; she started to touch him in the same area but on him. He started to run his fingers along the slit, she moved her head back moaning from the contact. She started running her hand down his length; he had the same reaction she did. He slipped a finger inside, she squeezed him. He put his finger in her deeper, she squeezed a little harder. He started to move down her body, he took his finger out and started to run his tongue along the slit of her. She moaned loudly, he smiled against her, enjoying her reaction. After he drank up all her juices he caused to flow. He laid back down breathing heavily; Sarah smiled to herself and quickly wrapped her mouth around him, sucking hard. Jareth moaned loudly from the surprise attack, he bucked hard then came in her mouth; she drank up every last drop.

Jareth growled and grabbed her laying her down next to him. His mouth quickly latched on to her breast, she hugged him tightly to her, his fingers playing with the left one, when her right breast had enough attention he gave it to her left and played with the left one. Sarah then pulled him away from her, laid him on his back, she then leaned over and bit his chest, he sat up quickly rubbing where she bit him, he looked down and saw a bite mar. He looked at her "you vixen"

She smiled innocently at him, she then moved forward and kissed his lips, he pulled her down with him, before he knew what happened, she grabbed him and pushed him inside her. They both moaned at the intrusion. They started to move hard and fast against each other, their mouths kissing and biting each other their tongues entering each other's mouths. Their coupling lasted awhile.

Sarah then leaned forward when it was over collapsing against his chest trying to catch her breath, Jareth hugging her gently to him, the next thing he heard was Sarah snoring. He smiles then kisses the top of her head "good night my precious thing" he whispers in her ear

She snuggled deeper into his chest; he then joined her in slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I would like to thank my beta lady_bowie1947 for editing this for me.

Chapter Seven

Sarah woke up to the sun shining through the top of the tent and to birds singing. For a moment, she forgot where she was. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around, remembering she is in the Labyrinth with Jareth. She looked down at him and smiled lovingly at him as remembered last night. She grabbed the sheet roughly and wrapped it around her, taking it from him so he laid there naked.

Jareth woke up and stared sleepily at her. He sat up and he could see from her emotions she was upset. "What's wrong?" he asked gently as he reached his arm out to touch her shoulder.

She backed away from him and he pulled his arm back. "What's wrong?" she repeated, her voice a little higher. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. My brother is kidnapped by some crazy guy and here I am having sex with you!"

Jareth's face paled. "Sarah, it was a distraction."

Sarah opened her mouth wide in disbelief. "That's all it was for you - a distraction?" she questioned sadly.

"No. That is not what it was for me. I did it for you, to get your mind off Toby."

Sarah tried to stand up as best she could in the tent, but she could only stand enough to hunch over above him. "Well, congratulations - it worked for a moment," she huffed then stormed out of the tent.

Jareth felt ashamed. He hoped that she knew he also did it because he loved her and he wanted to help her forget about Toby just for a little while, but now it seemed like she hated him. He stood up and magically dressed himself, then went in search of Sarah. He found her outside, trying her best to get dressed with a sheet wrapped around her. Jareth laughed at her and Sarah gave him a menacing stare.

Jareth stopped laughing and asked, "Would you like me to help you?"

Sarah turned away from him. "No, I'm fine." She continued to get dressed, moaning and grunting in frustration, but she finished dressing. She looked at Jareth. "Can we please leave now?"

"Would you like breakfast first?"

"Sure, why not?" she said.

Jareth snapped his fingers, smiling playfully, and a peach appeared in Sarah's hand.

Sarah dropped the peach on the ground. "Very funny."

"You don't want my gift?" he asked, pouting.

"A peach is not a gift - it was probably drugged. Another trick of yours to make me forget about Toby."

Jareth put his hand over his heart in mock pain. "I am wounded that you would think that."

"I will just find my own breakfast - berries or something," she told him, walking ahead of him.

Jareth quickly made their camp site disappear and noticed he was starting to get weak from using his magic. He ran to catch up to her. "Now those, precious, are poison."

"Great. Is there anything in your kingdom not poisoned?" she questioned as she kept walking.

"The food is not poisoned," he told her.

"Then explain the peach," she said.

"The peach was not drugged. It had a spell on it - a sleep spell so you could dream and I could bring it to life," he told her.

Before Sarah could reply, her stomach growled.

"Here," Jareth said as he snapped his fingers, a granola bar appeared in her hands.

"A granola bar?" she asked.

"Well, it's quick, it's good for you, and I know you like them," he told her.

Jareth also gave himself one, too, and they walked and ate in silence.

Moments Later

Jareth was walking ahead of her and stopped, looking down. Sarah walked over to him and followed his gaze. She was surprised to see the lipstick marks she'd made.

"My marks."

"Yes, they are," he said, not looking her in the eyes as he still looked at the marks.

Suddenly, she remembered a part of her first time here.

"_Someone has been changing my marks. What a horrible place this is. It's not fair!_"

Sarah shook her head and was brought back to the present when she heard Jareth's voice.

"I couldn't bring myself to get rid of them. I made sure the creatures living underneath never touched them. I always came here after you left - just to look down at my only memory of you and run my fingers over it," he told her as he bent down and ran his fingers over the mark.

Sarah watched him with tears in her eyes; she knew in that moment that he must have really loved her.

_Flashback_

"_Jareth, what are you doing out here?" a female voice asked from behind him._

_Jareth ran his fingers over the lipstick marks on the ground. "Kira, just go away. I want to be alone."_

"_You're just going to stay here and grovel? The girl left hours ago. Get over it," she told him._

_Jareth growled and stood up quickly, pushing her to the wall roughly. "You want me to get over it? I probably lost the only woman I will ever love! And you want me to forget about her?"_

"_Jareth, she is only but a child," she said._

_Jareth let go over her and turned his back away from her. "That may be, but I can't help who I fall in love with."_

"_Why do you love her?" she asked curiously._

"_She believes in me, fears me, and I know she loves me, too," he told her._

"_Then why did she reject you?" _

_Jareth stood there, not saying a word._

_End Flashback_

Jareth got pulled out of his memories when he heard Sarah calling him. He stood up and faced her. "Yes?" he said calmly.

"I asked if you were okay," she said.

"Yes, I'm fine. We should get a move on. We are not that far from the castle." Jareth quickly walked ahead of her_. _He didn't want Sarah to see him upset. She walked quickly to catch up to him.

At The Castle

Reiko was pacing back and forth in the throne room, his arms behind his back. Toby sat in the chair, looking bored.

One of the male servants walked in with a girl with blonde hair, wearing a brown cape around her. She was struggling with the man holding her.

"Release her," Reiko demanded.

The servant just dropped her on the floor and walked away. The girl landed on her knees and grunted. She raised her head to look at him in defiance.

Reiko bent down in front of her. "Hello, dear sweet Kira."

"What do you want with me?"

"I am going to release you," he told her.

Kira looked skeptical. "What's the catch?"

Reiko laughed wickedly, the sound her chills and making her shiver. "You are going to find Jareth and his lady and bring them back here so I can kill them," he told her as he stood up.

"I will never let you kill Jareth or Sarah," she told him.

Reiko growled at her and grabbed her roughly by her arms and lifting her up, making her cry out in pain. "You will do as I say or I will kill you."

"Then I would rather die," she told him.

Reiko pushed her roughly to the ground. "Fine," he said as he took a sword out from his belt, lifting it up over her.

Kira covered her head with her arms.

"No! Don't!" Toby yelled out.

Reiko laughed and put the sword away. Kira looked up at him.

"I don't think I will kill you. I think you will be my personal slave," he told her, smiling sexily at her.

Kira cringed at him and Toby looked afraid.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thanks to my beta lady_bowie1947, I hope everyone enjoys this.

Chapter Eight

Sarah and Jareth got to the castle and quietly went around to the back, trying not to have their presence known. As they got around to the back, they both noticed it was unguarded - just Hoggle waiting by the door for them.

"How come Hoggle never got put into the dungeon like the rest of them?" Sarah whispered to Jareth.

"Because, like me, Reiko doesn't like fairies, so we need someone to take care of them," he whispered back.

Hoggle was rushing them with his hand and they walked faster towards him, sticking to the shadows.

" 'Bout time you got here. I've been waiting all morning," Hoggle told them.

"We had to wait until it was safe," Jareth told him. "Are the goblins okay?" he asked concern, in his voice.

"The goblins are fine," Hoggle told him.

"What about Sir Didymus and Ludo?" Sarah asked, afraid.

"Yeah, they're fine, too," Hoggle reassured her.

"What about Kira?" Jareth asked, anxious.

Sarah looked at him, jealous even though she knew he wasn't in love with her.

"You're not gonna like it," Hoggle said.

"What happened to Kira?" Jareth demanded.

"Reiko made her his personal slave."

They could tell by Jareth's facial expression that he was getting mad. He stormed past them, pulled opened the door - hard - and stormed in, going towards the dungeon. Sarah and Hoggle followed closely behind him.

Jareth slammed open the dungeon door, making Sarah and Hoggle jump. Jareth had a crystal ball in his hand in case he needed to use it.

As soon as the goblins saw him, they started cheering. Sarah and Hoggle stayed close to Jareth in case they ran into trouble though no one was around which was strange.

"Stay here," Jareth told them as he looked around. He left them in the shadows while he went to free the goblins and anyone else trapped with them.

Sarah and Hoggle stayed close to the dark shadows of the wall to blend in. They watched Jareth unlock the cage and open the door. The goblins came out and circled around Jareth excitedly, cheering and wrapping there little arms around his legs. Jareth put his finger to his mouth, making a "shh" sound and the goblins quieted down. Sarah and Hoggle took that as a sign to join them. They saw Sir Didymus and Ludo and hugged them.

A man walked slowly out of the cage, holding a small little monster that looked almost like a dog. He has long brown hair. Jareth and Sarah looked at him.

"Jareth, where is Kira?" the man asked.

Jareth looked down a moment and took a deep breath then answered. "Reiko has made her his personal slave."

"We have to save her." The man was ready to go right now, but Jareth put up his arm, stopping him. The man looked confused at him "I thought you would be the first to want to save Kira after your history."

Sarah turned her head away.

Jareth studied him confusingly. "When did you and Kira get so close? You never got along?"

Sarah turned her head to watch them talk; she felt a little better knowing that something happened between this new man and Kira.

"Being locked up with someone for ten years, you get to know them," he told Jareth. He lowered his head in shame then raised it back up to look him in the eyes. "We fell in love."

Sarah smiled, relieved. Jareth looked at him in shock. This man that he knew his whole life - his best friend - who never got along with his other friend - Kira - and now they were in love. It was a shock to him.

The man looked over at Sarah. "Who is this?"

Jareth turned to look at Sarah. "This is Sarah."

The man smiled. "Ah, yes. Sarah."

"Nice to meet you," Sarah said politely, holding out her hand to shake his.

The man grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. Sarah smiled at the gesture.

"Sarah this is my best friend Jen," Jareth said.

Jen lifted his head up and smiled at her.

Sarah looked at the creature in his arms. "He's very cute," she said.

"His name is Fizgig - he's Kira's," Jen told her.

Sarah reached her hand out gently to pet him and he let her. Then Jareth tried to pet the creature, but he growled and tried to bite him.

"That creature always did hate me," he said. He looked around the room. "Does everyone have weapons?"

Jen took two swords from off the wall and handed one to Jareth and kept one for himself. The goblins took out their handmade weapons. Sir Didymus handed Hoggle and Ludo extra swords he had on him. Sarah didn't have a weapon.

Jareth looked over at her. "Just stay close to us and you will be fine."

At The Castle

Kira was in the throne room, on her knees and scrubbing the floor with a sponge in her hands. Reiko stood above her, watching. He knelt down in front of her, but Kira ignored him and kept scrubbing the floor.

"I enjoyed my bath this morning," he told her.

Kira turned her head in disgust and kept scrubbing the floor.

Reiko put his hand underneath her chin to raise her head up to look at him. "You really are a beautiful thing," he told her, moving closer to kiss her.

Kira was too afraid to do anything.

"Unhand her, sir," a voice shouted from in the room.

Reiko stood up and Kira stayed on the floor, looking down at the ground. He looked at everyone and Jen stood in front of Jareth who was pointing his sword at Reiko.

Kira heard barking and raised her head. She saw Fizgig coming towards her. "Fizgig," she said excitedly and she stood up, hugging him. She looked at everyone standing in the room. She knew everyone except Sarah whom she smiled at

Jen went up to Kira as Jareth kept his sword on Reiko "Are you okay?" he asked lovingly.

"I'm fine," she told him.

Jen looked her over, worried. "Did he do anything to you?"

Kira lowered her head sadly. "He made me give him a bath and touch him in places, pleasing him." After she said that, she looked sick.

Sarah knew exactly what she was talking about and felt for her. No woman should ever have to do that to a man - especially one who looked as creepy as Reiko.

Jen gave Reiko a glare that promised death while Jareth growled.

Reiko smiled wickedly. "Jareth, I assume you're here for your throne?"

"Yes, I am," he told him.

"Then a fight to the death it is," Reiko said, drawing his sword.

"WHAT?" cried Sarah in outrage.

Jareth went up to Sarah. "Whatever happens, stay here with them - you will be safe."

"But, Jareth, I love you," she told him, crying.

"I love you, too," he told her sincerely.

"What a touching moment. Can we fight now?" Reiko said.

They both drew their swords, ready to fight. Toby, who was hiding behind the throne, ran unnoticed to Sarah who hugged him close to her, away from danger.

A/N: I did use the characters from the movie "Dark Crystal" since that is also my favorite movie, but of course Jen and Kira look different. They are taller and Fae and Fizgig looks the same. If you have not seen this movie, then you should.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: thanks to my beta lady_bowie1947 for editing, I hope you like this chapter

Chapter Nine

Reiko and Jareth had their swords in their hands, pointed at each other, and ready to fight.

Reiko looked around Jareth to stare at Sarah. "When you die, your Sarah will make a great slave for me." He laughed wickedly.

Jareth growled and moved his sword forward in a swift motion, slicing Reiko's arm. Reiko hissed at the pain then looked at his arm. Blood dripped from the cut.

"You will pay for that," he promised. He quickly moved towards Jareth, waving his sword in his hand and aiming for Jareth's head.

Jareth ducked and blocked his sword with his own.

Sarah tried going towards Jareth to break it up but Kira and Jen pulled her back and held her and Toby safely to them.

Before Jareth could react, Reiko grabbedg him by his hair and pulled his head back to look up at him. "You really think you can beat me?" he asked.

Jareth took the opportunity to move his sword forward and stab him in the stomach. Reiko let go of him, falling to the floor. He looked down at his shirt and noticed the growing red stain of blood.

"I do," Jareth told him, smiling.

"Bastard," Reiko grounded out. He got up quickly and aimed his sword at Jareth.

Sarah rushed to him. "Jareth, please stop this! I don't want you dead!"

Jareth didn't say anything. He smiled and pushed her back towards Kira, Jen, and Toby. Reiko took that moment to stab Jareth in the side with his sword. Jareth growled at the intrusion. Slowly, Reiko slid his sword back out. Jareth put a hand to his side. When he pulled it back, it was covered in blood.

Reiko smiled cruelly at him. "See what happens when your whore is here? you become an easy target."

Jareth growled. "Sarah is not a whore," he said through his teeth.

Reiko, liking to bait the Goblin King, said, "She will be when I get done with her."

Jareth went at him with his sword and Reiko blocked with his own. They started to fight with the swords once more. Reiko moved his body sideways, away from Jareth's sword and elbowed him in the nose. It made a sickening crack and Sarah covered her mouth and gasped. The blow was hard enough to make Jareth lose his balance and he fell to the ground, his sword falling from his hands. Blood gushed from his nose. He closed his eyes a moment from the pain and steadied his breathing so he wouldn't pass out.

Reiko looked down at Jareth, smiling at his victory. One move with his sword would kill Jareth and he would remain king with his precious Sarah by his side.

Sarah ran to Jareth's side, but Reiko grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him against his chest. "It's all over for your Goblin King now - you're mine," he said.

"No!" Sarah begged as she cried.

Jareth opened his eyes and focused around him. He heard Sarah crying and begging Reiko to let her go, heard Toby yelling for him to leave his sister alone. He sat up slowly and as he glanced around the room and he saw Reiko holding Sarah to him, smiling at his triumph, Toby kicking and hitting Reiko, Jen and Kira trying to get around Reiko to save Sarah. Jareth smiled. Reiko's back was to him. An advantage. He wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand and stood slowly. He walked quietly to his sword.

Reiko had enough of the young kid hitting and kicking him that he pushed Toby away from him - hard. He fell on the floor, landing hard on his arm. Toby started crying and Kira rushed to him, comforting him and checking his arm.

She turned to look at Reiko. "Are you happy with yourself? you broke his arm."

"You big bully!" Sarah exclaimed.

Reiko held her tighter to him. "I think I will change your tune when you share my bed tonight."

"Never," Sarah said. She stomped on his foot hard and pulled out of his arms.

Reiko stood there, smiling at her then moved towards her until he frowned and gasped in evident pain. They all looked at him and noticed his shirt was covered in blood, a sword sticking out of his chest where his heart was.

Reiko looked down at the blood and sword sticking out of his chest. "This isn't good at all," he hissed and fell to the ground.

They watched him fall then looked up and saw Jareth standing there, breathing hard and his nose and side bleeding. He started to sway from the blood loss and Jen quickly grabbed him to steady him.

"Is he dead?" Sarah asked while looking down at Reiko.

"I hope so," Jareth said.

Kira walked over slowly to Reiko's body. She got down on her knees and checked for a pulse. "He's dead." She walked over to Toby and picked him up.

They all left for the healers.

At the healers

Jareth and Jen walked in first, followed by Kira, Toby, and Sarah. An older dwarf woman with long curly gray hair looked up at them. She was surprised to see Jareth.

"Your Majesty, it is so good to see you again."

Jareth nodded his head at her. "It's good to see you, too, Agatha."

"Sit up here," she said and motioned for him to sit down on a bed.

He sat down in front of her and she examined his nose. "He broke your nose, did he?"

"Yes, the bastard," Jareth said.

Agatha wasn't taken back by his swearing. She smiled at it. She started to touch his nose, messaging it, and then she gently grabbed it in her finger and thumb and moved it back in place with a crack.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jareth yelled.

"Don't be a big baby, Your Majesty," Agatha said.

Jareth looked glared at her. "I should have you killed for that."

"You have been threatening that since you were a child - it gets old after a while," she replied.

"You knew him since he was a child?" Sarah asked, amazed.

"Yes, I delivered him," Agatha told Sarah proudly. She gave Jareth a handkerchief to wipe the remaining blood off his face while she lifted his shirt up to look at his side. "This will need stitches," she told Jareth. Then she looked over at Sarah "I believe you know my son."

"I do?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Yes, Hoggle" Agatha said.

"Hoggle is your son? Wow! Now that you mention it - I do see the resemblance," Sarah said.

Agatha walked over to a table, grabbing thread and needle and a container, then she walked back over to Jareth.

"You are going to numb me first, right?" he asked.

"That's what this is for," she said, holding up the container. She opened and stuck her fingers in it. When she pulled her finger out, the substance looked like lotion and smelled really bad. "This will numb you plus fight off infection," she explained.

"Just get on with it," Jareth told her.

She waited a couple of minutes after applying the lotion before she started to stitch him up. Every so often he would hiss, but most of the time he just sat there staring at Sarah.

When Agatha was done stitching him up, she said, "Now sit there for a moment."

"You don't have to talk to me like a child," Jareth told her.

"Maybe if you didn't act like a child, I wouldn't have to treat you like one," she told him as she walked over to Kira who was still holding Toby.

"What happened to the child?" she asked gently.

"Reiko pushed him and I think his arm is broken," Kira told her.

"Sit him down next to Jareth," Agatha told her.

Kira set him down and Sarah walked up to the bed to stand next to Toby.

"What is the child's name?" Agatha asked Sarah.

"Toby," Sarah replied.

Agatha smiled at Toby. "Toby, honey, don't worry - this won't hurt at all."

Toby nodded, a bit scared.

She ran her hand gently over his arm. "Yes, it's broken," Agatha told Sarah.

"Oh, God," Sarah said. "Do you think you can avoid using a cast? My stepmother will kill me if she sees Toby got hurt in my care."

Agatha looked at Sarah, puzzled.

"It's a casing put over a broken body part where she is from," Jareth explained.

"Oh," Agatha said. "Don't worry. He will not wear any type of casing on his arm."

"Thank you," Sarah said, smiling big.

Agatha grabbed a jar off the table behind her and opened it. Again, it smelled awful. She dug her fingers in. This time, the substance she pulled out looked white jelly.

"Now, this will burn a little bit," Agatha told him calmly.

Jareth watched them and noticed Sarah and Kira were watching Agatha and Toby. He slipped off the bed and walked out of the room, unnoticed by them except for Jen who quietly followed him out.

Jareth walked into his throne room and looked down at Reiko's dead body.

"I will get someone to take that away," Jen said from behind him.

"Thanks," Jareth said in a low voice. He walked up to his throne and sat down.

Jen walked up to him and stood in front of him. "Is something wrong, Jareth?" he asked, concerned.

Jareth looked lost in thought then he looked up at Jen. "Hmm…? It's nothing," he told him, brushing him off.

"Jareth, we have been friends since we were kids - you can tell me anything" Jen said as a couple of Jareth's goblins took Reiko's body and dragged him out of the room.

Jareth stood up and started pacing. Then he stopped and looked at Jen "Sarah is going to hate me."

"Why would she hate you? What did you do?" he asked him, confused.

"I have to send her home," Jareth told him.

"Why? I don't understand."

"She doesn't belong here - it's too dangerous for her here. I am sure now that I am here the elders are going to want to punish me for escaping," Jareth said.

"Jareth, she is going to put up a fight - you know she won't leave you," Jen said.

"I know... Then I will just have to get her to want to leave," Jareth said.

"How?" Jen asked.

"Get her to hate me," Jareth told him.

"Jareth. you don't want to do that," Jen said.

Jareth was about to reply when he heard people coming. They both watched Kira, Sarah. and Toby walk in.

"Toby was really brave while Agatha was healing him. She gave him a lollipop." Sarah told them/

Toby showed them the lollipop he was eating.

Kira looked from Jareth to Jen. knowing they looked tense "Did we interrupt something?"

"No, we were just talking," Jareth said.

Jen nodded in agreement.

Then a flash of light appeared in front of them and the Elders appeared in front of them.

"Kira, get them out of here," Jareth ordered.

Kira quickly grabbed Sarah's arm and picked up Toby. She walked them over to a giant window and quickly climbed on the sill. "Sarah, pick Toby up and give him to me," Kira told her.

"Kira, I don't think so - he might get hurt," Sarah told her.

Kira looked at the elders who were watching them. "Hurry up, Sarah?"

Sarah quickly picked up Toby and handed her to Kira. The other woman held him tightly in her arms. "Now climb up, Sarah."

Sarah looked at Kira, afraid, but she climbed up next to Kira anyway. And looked down. "Uh... Kira, I am not good with heights."

"It's okay, Sarah, just give me your hand," Kira comforted her. Sarah gave Kira her hand and the other woman held it tightly in hers. "Hold on tight."

Kira jumped out of the window. Sarah realized they were falling, but gracefully floating instead of rapidly plummeting. She looked behind Kira and noticed she had wings. They dropped softly on the ground. Sarah noticed her wings went back behind her cape.

"You have wings?" Sarah said, surprised.

"Yes," Kira said, looking around.

"Does Jareth have wings?" Sarah asked.

Kira looked at her. "Of course not - he's a boy," she replied with laughter in her voice.

"But Jareth turns into an owl," Sarah said.

"Yes. Male Fae turn into birds, female Fae have wings," Kira told her.

"Oh," Sarah said.

Toby looked up at the window then down at the ground. He turned towards Kira and Sarah. "That was fun! Can we do that again?"

"No," Kira and Sarah said at the same time.

Toby pouted at them.

Back in the castle

"Orthos and Athena, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Jareth asked.

"You escaped your prison," Orthos told him.

"I had to or Sarah would've been killed," Jareth said.

Orthos looked over at Athena. "He's not lying about that," she confirmed.

"Fine, then the girl remains here," Orthos demanded.

"I'm sorry I can't do that," Jareth said.

"And why not?" Orthos asked.

Athena smiled, already knowing the reason.

"She doesn't belong here - it's too dangerous for her here," Jareth said.

Athena smiled kindly at him. "Jareth, if you truly love this girl, you can make it work."

"You're going against me?" Orthos said, surprised.

Athena turned towards him. "You know me, my lord - I always loved happy endings."

Orthos rolled his eyes in disgust.

Jarerh sighed deeply. "Grandfather." he said, looking at Orthos. Then he looked at Athena. "Grandmother. Please just let me do what I think is right."

"Jareth, you are making a big mistake," Athena told him.

"Jareth. you were tortured for this girl when you didn't have to," Orthos reminded him.

"I know I didn't have to, but I didn't want you to bring her here and force her to marry me, so I refused to tell you," Jareth said.

Jen, who was confused and not understanding, said, "Let me get this straight - Jareth got tortured only because he refused to give you Sarah's name so you could bring her back here and force her to marry him?"

"Yes," the elders said.

"How did Reiko fit into this?" Jen asked.

Orthos and Athena looked at each other and she replied, "He was evil and always wanted the throne from Jareth so while Jareth was getting tortured, we gave it to him."

Jen interrupted her, "And you knew Jareth would kill him?"

"Yes, child, you should know I can see into the future." Athena told him. Then she looked at Jareth. "By letting Sarah go, she will never forgive you."

"That's a chance I am willing to take," Jareth told her.

"Think about it - she is your soul mate. She was right - her kingdom is as great as yours," Athena told him.

"It was only a story," Jareth said.

"That we wrote for you and your uncle Jeremy. Sarah's mother's boyfriend gave it to her" Athena said.

Jareth opened his mouth wide in shock. "You knew Sarah was my soul mate? For how long?"

"You underestimate me, my boy. I can see very far in the future. If you lose Sarah now, it changes your future with her," Athena told him, worried.

"Again, I have to do what I have to do," Jareth said.

"You can't change his mind - he is as stubborn as his mother," Orthos said to Athena.

"Please tell my mother hello," Jareth said then disappeared.

Orthos and Athena then looked at Jen. They all looked uncomfortable.

Jareth appeared in front of Kira, Sarah, and Toby.

"Okay, I am here to send you home," Jareth said.

Sarah hugged Toby. "Okay. you be good and remember that I love you."

"You're not coming with me?" Toby asked sadly.

Sarah looked at Kira and Jareth. "No, Toby, I am going to stay here," she told him.

Toby pouted. "I want to stay here, too."

"Toby, you belong up there with Karen and Dad," Sarah said.

"Actually, Sarah, you both will be going back," Jareth said.

Kira turned sharply to look at Jareth.

Sarah looked at Jareth, surprised. "You don't want me to stay here?"

Jareth put his cold mask in place. "No, I don't."

Sarah walked up to him. "Why don't you want me to stay here?"

"I needed you to get my magic back and help me get my kingdom back," he told her coldly.

"You used me?" she said, appalled that he would do such a thing.

Kira was confused and had no idea why Jareth was acting this way. She knew he loved her. She didn't know why he was telling her this or treating her this way.

"I did. It was fun while it lasted, but it's over," Jareth told her.

Sarah looked at him. For a moment she saw a look of remorse flas though his eyes, but then he looked coldly at her. "I don't believe you," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He sighed deeply annoyed.

"You told me you loved me. We had sex." She whispered the last part.

"I lied. I was just using you for sex - you were right the first time. Now I got what I wanted. No need to relive it," he replied distantly.

"JARETH!" Kira yelled, surprised.

"Stay out of this," he ordered.

Sarah felt her heart break. She thought she finally found a man that loved her, but he was just like her ex-boyfriend Kyle. She could feel the tears coming, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction by crying in front of him. She slapped him hard across the face. Jareth's head snapped to the side from the blow.

Kira watched the display sadly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MONSTER!" she screamed at him.

Jareth bowed his head down. He then made a crystal appear in his gloved hand and threw it and it created a portal. Sarah and Toby walked through it. Sarah looked back at them sadly. Kira waved and smiled sadly at them.

They disappeared and Kira looked at Jareth. ready to yell at him, when she noticed Jareth had tears in his eyes. It has been a long time since she'd seen him cry.

Then she finally got it.

"You sent Sarah away to protect her."

Jareth looked at her with his glassy mismatched eyes. "If you ever tell her that, you will regret it." He walked back to his castle.

Kira followed him mournfully.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I would like to thank lady_bowie1947 for editing this for me, I hope you all like the new chapter. Next chapter coming soon.

Chapter Ten

Sarah and Toby appeared back in her cottage and Sarah looked around, realizing she is home.

"That bastard sent me home!" she said angrily.

Toby was standing in the doorway of the room Jareth was in, looking inside. Sarah walked up to him.

"Toby, pack up your stuff. Your parents will be here soon," she told him.

Toby replies, looking in the room, "I miss him."

She smiled sadly at him. "I do, too." Sarah heard a car pull into the driveway and a door slam. "Toby, they're here."

Toby ran away from the room while Sarah stayed there, staring into it. The doorbell rang. Sarah walked towards the door, opening it.

"Hello, Karen," Sarah greeted.

"Sarah," Karen greeted back, smiling.

Sarah moved out of the way so Karen could enter the home. She noticed her father staying in the car.

"Hello, honey," her father called to her, waving.

"Hi, Dad," Sarah said and waved back. She looked at Karen, hoping she can explain why her dad was staying in the car and not coming in.

"Your father got food poisoning, so he thought it best to stay in the car with the ginger ale," she explained.

Sarah looked worried. "Is he going to be okay?"

"The doctor said to let it go through his system and he will be good as new in two days," Karen told her.

"That's all it is?" Sarah said, concerned.

"That's what the doctor said, honey, but said if he gets worse to take him to the doctors. Trust me he is getting a lot better," she told her.

Toby ran out of the room, meeting his mom and Sarah with a backpack thrown over his shoulder.

"Toby, we do not run in the house, do we?" Karen scolded.

Toby stopped and looked at his mother, scared. "No." he said in a low voice.

He quickly hugged Sarah and walked out the front door. "MOM, DAD'S PUKING!" Toby yelled from outside.

Karen groaned and quickly hugged Sarah and left the cottage. She helped Robert back into the car and got in herself, then they drove off.

Sarah closed the door depressingly and locked it. She walked by the bedroom that Jareth used and walked inside. She could still see Jareth lying on the bed. She quickly walked to the bed ripping the blankets off the bed and throwing them on the floor. She started to mess up the whole room, throwing things around. She knocked the television over and she heard the glass break. She then fell to the ground, breaking down and crying.

Kira followed Jareth into the throne room and waited for him to speak, but he didn't. She swallowed then opened her mouth to talk. "Jareth, why did you send Sarah away?"

Jareth turned sharply to look at her. "I sent her away because she doesn't belong here. If she stayed, she would be forced to marry me. I want her to make that choice on her own."

"Jareth, she loves you," she told him mournfully.

Jareth took a deep breath, walking away from her to sit in his chair. Kira stood there, looking at him.

"Why is it so gloomy in here?" a female voice said.

Jareth and Kira looked over at the door. His mother, father, and a young woman stood in the door way.

Jareth quickly stood up, walking towards them. "Mother, Father, what a nice surprise."

"My parents contacted us and told us that you needed us," his mother told him.

"I don't know why they would say that," he told them calmly and turned away from them.

His mother looked at Kira. "How nice to see you again, dear. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you and you, too," Kira said.

His mother walked up to Jareth. "So, where is your champion? I believe her name is Sarah..."

Jareth looked at his mother sadly. "I sent her back home."

"Why, son? Are you stupid?" his father said harshly.

Jareth and his mother looked at him angrily. Kira held her head down.

Jareth walked up to him. "No, Father, I am not, but she doesn't deserve to stay here and be forced into anything."

"Our law states if a girl defeats the Labyrinth, she wins the right to marry him and be Queen," his father said, frustrated.

"Yes, well, I love her too much to force her. If it is not what she wants, I want her to make the choice," Jareth told him.

"Suck it up, son, and be a man. Force her! That's what kings did for thousands of years. They either forced a woman they wanted to marry them or they were forced to marry someone else," his father told him.

Jareth looked at his mother and father. "Yes, and arranged marriage never made anyone in this room happy. You have affairs, Father, and mother is forced to be alone and lonely." His father was ready to speak when Jareth continued. "So, just how many siblings do I have now - a million?"

His father looked furious and he growled, going towards Jareth. "If there were no ladies present, I would punish you for that."

"And what would the punishment be, Father? The rack again?" Jareth asked coldly.

His father growled, but his mother walked up to him. "Why don't you go have some fun with you mistress?" she said as she pointed to the auburn haired woman standing in the doorway.

"Actually, I brought her for Jareth," he told her.

They all looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "You brought her for me? Why?" Jareth asked as he looked at her.

"To forget about Sarah," he told him.

The woman smiled shyly at Jareth. He smiled back. "Tempting offer, Father, but I am in love with Sarah."

His mother and Kira both seemed pleased with his answer. "Just let me know, son. She does this thing with her body you wouldn't believe," his father said.

Jareth looked at the girl whose face was beet red and looking down. He smiled at the girl, wondering what it was that a thin, small girl could do with her body. He shook his head. "No, thanks, Father. I will take your word for it."

"Suit yourself then. She is mine all weekend long," he said then walked up to the girl. "Come, Gwen, let's go to our room." She turned and walked away with him. They watched him smack her ass and heard her giggle.

Jareth looked at his mother who was trying to hide her guilt. He knew she was trying to be strong and act like that it didn't bother her, but it did even though they were never in love. She always wished that he would find her attractive as his wife, but he never did, saying that he had sex with her and had Jareth only because he told her it is the wife's duty to bear him children. No one else's. Jareth knew that his mother blamed herself for him not being attracted to her, so it was up to Jareth to always compliment her and make her feel loved. He knew without him she would be miserable so he always hoped he wouldn't end up like his father.

Kira then decided that it is a family matter and decided to leave to check up on Sarah.

Jareth walked up to his mother who looked miserable. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Mother I am sorry Father's an ass."

His mother laughed through her tears.

"Is he still treating you badly?"

She turned to look at him. "He blames me for his affairs, saying if I was a more devoted wife, he would love me."

Jareth looked at her, getting annoyed. "Mother, he is treating you that way to hurt you - he likes hurting us."

"I know, my son." She caressed his face gently with her fingers. "But you were right - you do have one sibling I know about."

Jareth looked at her with wide eyes. "Who? Do I know them?"

"Kira," she told him.

Jareth looked horrified. "Mother, I had sex with her when we were younger!"

"Well, then you are lucky. I didn't know about it then - not until after it was over. Her mother left a letter for me, saying that your father forced himself upon her. She told her husband Kira was his." She took a deep breath and continued. "Years after they died, I was wondering why your father was never happy that I adopted Kira. I was going through Gretchen's things and found a letter with my name on it. It explained what your father did to her, that she was carrying your father's child and she knew it was his because her husband couldn't have kids."

Jareth looked sick. "So, you're saying I slept with my half-sister?"

His mother looked at him, smiling awkwardly. "At least she is not your full-blooded sister."

Jareth looked at his mother in surprise. "That does not make it better." He walked away from her. "I feel dirty. I don't know if I could look at her again."

"Well, at least you didn't marry her or have children with her," she told him.

Jareth turned to look at her. "That does not make it better!"

She laughed at him. "Should I not have told you the truth?"

"No, I'm glad you did," he said.

She hugged him and whispered to him, "I love you, my son."

"I love you, too, mother," he whispered to her.

"I am tired, son. It is okay if I sleep in the same room I always do?" she said.

"Sure," he told her.

They walk down the hall and pass his father's room. They hear grunts and growls and whipping noises. They figure it must be Gwen with him because she is moaning "harder."

They quickly walk past to his mother's room. They both say goodnight and go on their separate ways.

Kira appeared at Sarah's cottage and looked all over for her. She found her in a room on the floor, her knees up to her chest, her head resting on them, and crying.

"Sarah?" Kira said quietly.

Sarah raised her head up, looking at Kira. She wiped her eyes and Kira sat down next to her. "What happened here?"

"I was upset," Sarah said.

Kira looked around the room more and noticed everything was knocked over, the mirror was broken on the floor, and so was the television, a dresser on the ground on its side. "I can see that..."

"How could Jareth do this to me? I helped him! I didn't have to, I could've left him there to rot! No, I helped him! Why? Because I am a good person, that's why!" she tells her.

"Yes, Sarah, you are. Which is why he loves you," Kira blurted out without thinking.

Sarah turned to look at her, shocked. Kira saw that Sarah heard her and covered her mouth. "Is Jareth still in love with me?"

Kira kept her hand over her mouth and shook her head frantically.

"Kira, please tell me the truth."

Kira took her hand away from her mouth. "Okay, Jareth is still in love with you. He sent you away so that you wouldn't be in danger."

"What danger?"

"So, what happened won't happen to you again. Plus getting forced to marry him."

"I love him so it wouldn't be forced," Sarah said.

"Good. You love Jareth, you can come with me and tell him," Kira said happily.

"No, Jareth sent me away. He can come to me," Sarah said.

Kira frowned and stood up. "God, you both are so stubborn!"

Sarah looked up at her, ready to say something when a strange feeling came over her. She stood up quickly and Kira looked at her worried. "Sarah"

Sarah covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom. Kira followed and heard Sarah gag and cough through the closed door. Kira winced in disgust. Sarah came out, looking flushed.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked.

Sarah looked at Kira. "Can you catch food poisoning?"

Kira looked confused. "I don't think so."

"That was weird... I felt sick all of a sudden," Sarah said, puzzled.

Sarah looked at Kira who was looking up at the ceiling, moving her fingers in the air. Sarah looked at her strangely. "What are you doing?"

"Math," Kira answered.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"I don't think you're sick. I think you're pregnant," Kira told her.

"How could I be?"

"Sarah, do I really need to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

"No, please don't." Sarah stood there baffled. "It's been a couple of days at most. How would I get symptoms already?"

"Sarah, in our world, things work more quickly there and since you are carrying a half-Fae child, your pregnancy will progress quicker than if you were carrying a human child," Kira explained.

"Makes sense," Sarah said as if she understood, but in reality she didn't. She was mostly too surprised that she might be carrying a child of the man she loves who might or might not really love her in return.

"Do you want to see our healer?" she asked.

"No, I think I will contact Julie," Sarah said.

"Okay. Sarah, I must go," Kira said.

"Please don't tell Jareth," she pleaded.

"I won't," she replied.

Kira appeared back at the castle in the throne room.

"Where were you?" a male voice behind her bellowed.

Kira turned around, facing Jareth. "With Sarah."

Jareth's face softens at the mention of Sarah's name. "How is she?"

"She's good. Jareth, we need to talk," she said.

"Did you know we are half-brother and half-sister?" he says.

"Yes, but that is not what we need to talk about. This is important," she said.

"What is it?" he asks, sitting down in his chair.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I would like to thank my beta lady_bowie1947 here is a new chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter Eleven

Jareth sat in his throne, watching Kira pace back and forth in front of him. She was moving her lips, but no sound came out.

"God, woman, if you don't talk soon, I will be forced to send you to the bog." Jareth's loud voice echoed in the room, causing Kira to stop abruptly, staring at him, her eyes wide in fear.

"I have some news," she told him quietly.

"Yes, you said that," he said, getting annoyed as he hit his riding crop against his leg.

"It's about Sarah,' she said as she ducked her head down.

Jareth's riding crop dropped to the floor he stood up hurriedly. "What about her?" he asked, worried.

"I'm not really sure how to tell you this," she said hesitantly.

"Is she okay?" he asked, anxious.

"Yes, she's fine," Kira said.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Jareth asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then there is nothing more to say," Jareth snapped and walked back down to his throne and sat down.

Kira looked at him sadly.

He looked up at her. "Is there anything else?"

She shook her head and walked out and into the hall and disappeared.

Sarah was in her kitchen making a sandwich when she felt a cool breeze behind her. She thought it might be Jareth and whirled around with a butter knife in her hand. She sucked in a breath of relief when she saw Kira.

"Can you please put the knife down?" Kira said, pointing to the knife.

"Oh," Sarah said as she looked at the knife and put it down. "So where did you go?"

Kira looked down at the floor then back up at Sarah. "I had to check in with Jareth."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Sarah asked nervously.

"No, I didn't tell him," Kira said.

"Good. I don't want him to know."

Kira looked at her, startled. "Is it confirmed? Are you pregnant?"

"Yes. Julie just left an hour ago," she replied.

Kira watched Sarah make a huge sandwich. "Hungry, are we?" she joked.

Sarah looked at Kira then down at her sandwich and smiled. "Who knew being pregnant would make me so hungry. I never ate like this before."

Kira laughed at her and sat across from her as Sarah sat at the table. Sarah looked down at her large sandwich. "Would you like some?" she offered.

"Umm… Sure," Kira said.

Sarah got up and grabbed the knife off the counter and cut her sandwich in half, giving half to Kira. Kira took it and smiled her thanks and they both ate their food quietly.

Jareth was getting tired and decided to retire to his room for the rest of the day. He walked into his room and as soon as he opened the door, he sensed someone else. He held a crystal ball in his hand just in case it was needed. He walked in, closed the door behind him, and looked on the bed. Gwen laid there naked, wearing only a smile on her face.

Jareth gawked at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he made his crystal ball disappear.

Gwen sat up, smiling at him seductively. "Your father said you would be lonely and needed a friend," she purred.

Jareth swallowed nervously. "Well, I'm fine. Why don't you return to my father?"

Gwen got of the bed, smiling sexily at him. Jareth turned away from her.

She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him and started to suck his earlobe in her mouth. Jareth closed his eyes, moaning softly, and she smiled against his skin, sucking harder. When she knew he started to get aroused, she whispered in his ear "You have never turned a woman away before - don't do it now."

Jareth's eyes shot open and he grabbed her arms. She grinned at him, but he pushed her roughly to the floor. She looked up and him, afraid. "That was before I fell in love," he growled.

"Even when you were in love before, you had numerous women in your bed. I always hoped I could be one of them," she said as she lowered her head.

"Those were just rumors, dear. Before Sarah, I was like that, but not after. My heart belongs to her."

Gwen raised her head to look at him. "What about Trina?" she asked as her voice quivered.

"How do you know about her?" he asked curiously.

"She was my friend. She told me you were to be married, then she betrayed you with another man and you haven't been the same since," Gwen said.

"Trina was a mistake - just after me for my throne and power. She was never in love with me. Serves me right for falling in love with a commoner," Jareth said.

"Isn't that what Sarah is?" Gwen asked as she stood up.

Jareth looked at her sharply and backed away, looking terrified – like he might hit her. Jareth realized that must be what his father does if she displeases him in any way. He smiled a bit guilty at her and reached over and handed her his robe to put on. He watched her put it on and responded, "Sarah is one, but she has the potential of a queen whereas Trina did not."

Gwen nodded her understanding.

"So what happened to Trina? Is she married?" he wondered.

Gwen thought for a moment. "She married another commoner. She has children and she seems happy."

"Well, good for her," he said seriously.

Gwen looked at him like she was waiting for orders and Jareth noticed this. "You may leave," he said.

Gwen bowed her head and left the room. Jareth shook his head and then lay down in bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

Gwen walked back into his father's room, wearing Jareth's bathrobe and looked ashamed.

Harold looked at her. "That was fast."

Gwen's head still bent down, tears were leaking from her eyes. "He rejected me."

Harold's expression turned cold. "What do you mean he rejected you?"

Gwen looked up at him, crying, and backed away from him. "I tried everything you told me. I tried things other women told me and still he wants the mortal."

Harold growled at her. "If my other son was still alive, he wouldn't let some mortal girl take control over him."

"What's so special about her?" Gwen said under her breath, but Harold heard her. He looked at her sharply "You defied me," he roared.

Gwen backed away from him, looking fearful. "I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"No, but you will be," he promised as he raised his hand and backhanded her.

She landed on the floor hard, a big red mark on her left cheek. She started to cry and Harold bent over her and ripped off the bathrobe and she screamed. For the rest of the night, all one could hear from that room were her screams and grunts from Harold.

Kira stayed with Sarah the rest of the day, talking and watching movies. Finally Sarah fell asleep on the couch. Kira smiled gently at her and covered her up with a blanket that was on top of the couch. She bent down and whispered, "I promise, Sarah, I will not tell Jareth your secret."

Sarah smiled a reassuring smile in her sleep and Kira returned it then disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note

I know a lot of people have been upset with , I am one of them, I think it sucks what the site is doing. I wonder if it realizes that it is going to lose a lot of readers and traffic to its site, I bet it didn't even think of that. Well I will keep uploading my m rated fics here until I get knocked off or it does. I will also be adding all my fics on this site over to Adultfanfiction(dot)Net like everyone else I am under the same name.

I am also on Live Journal, facebook, blogspot and myspace all under the same name so look for me and add me. I have a personal facebook too you can find my on my labyrinth addict one as the admin. I look forward to hearing from you and being friends with you. Hopefully this mess clears up.

I just also want to say thanks to those who read my stories, liked them, favorite them etc. I really appreciate it thanks again.

Labyrinth Addict


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am sorry it took so long to post but I have two chapters for you, I had a beta for this story but she got busy and had to quit like all my beta's do this was my third one, so I guess like my other stories I am on my own for this one.

Chapter Thirteen

Kira appeared in the throne room, Goblins were surrounding it by playing games and chasing chickens, she had to walk through the crowd of them, to get to Jareth sitting on the throne. She watched him for a moment, sitting sideways in the chair, a leg propped over the arm of the chair, and his other leg settled on the ground, his head tiled back his hand over his eyes, the other hand beating the riding crop against his leg that was on the ground angrily.

Kira cleared her throat, Jareth raised his head to look at her the goblins stopped making noise and also looked at her, when they noticed that she wanted the king's attention and not theirs they went back to making noise.

Kira smiled at him "didn't sleep?"

Jareth sat up in the chair to face her and rubbed his eyes "bad night"

"Tell me about it" Kira said

"I don't want to talk about it" he told her then he asked her "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No" she told him

Jareth grabbed Kira's arm gently "come with me" they both vanished; they appeared in the dining room.

They saw Gwen getting up, she was staring at the ground, and her hair was blocking her face. "I will be out of your way in moment your highness" she said softly

Kira just stared at her in disgust, she didn't like the way that Gwen was throwing herself at Jareth. The king could tell that something was off about Gwen; he stood in front of her.

"Gwen look at me" he ordered

She shook her head at him, he sighed in annoyance, and he put his hand under her chin and gently raised her head to look at him, He gasped at her face.

Gwen's right eye was swollen shut; her left eye had a deep purple ring around it, her lips had marks on them and caked on dried blood, looked like teeth marks.

"Did my father do this?" he asked gently but anger was in his voice

Gwen pulled herself away from Jareth and starting yelling at him "WHAT DO YOU CARE, YOU DON'T WANT ME, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID LITTLE MORTAL" she looked him in the yes he looked upset at her, she continued to peak calmly this time "just leave me alone" and she stormed out

Jareth watched her leave until the storms slammed shut behind her, then he turned around and looked at Kira, she was seated at the table looking at Jareth with a smile on her face.

"Let's eat" Kira said

Jareth smiled and shook his head at her and sat down across from her, they grabbed a plate and piled their plates high with the food from the table, such as pancakes, eggs, bacon and fruit.

"It's a shame we never worked out" Jareth said while eating and looking at his plate

Kira opened her mouth and paused the fork in the air "what?" she asked confused

Jareth looked up at her "I just meant things were never complicated between us, like it is with Sarah"

Kira put her fork down on the plate "that's because we were friends first, and we know about this land, but I am with Jen now"

"I know, I wasn't saying we should get back together, I just liked my life less complicated" he told her

"If you think it's complicated now, wait until Sarah's news" Kira mumbled while picking up her fork again

"What was that?" he questioned

Kira looked up at him "huh… oh nothing" she replied

They back to eating breakfast; after they were done they wiped their mouths with their napkins as goblins came in and cleared the dirty dishes. Kira stood up, Jareth looked up at her.

"What are your plans for today?" the king asked curiously

"I'm going to visit a friend" she tells him

"Sarah" he says as he stands up looking at her

Kira stares at him wide-eyed blinks then says "thanks for the breakfast bye" and disappears

Jareth throws his napkin on the table and puts his hands on hips "she never listens I tell her to stay away from Sarah" he disappears back to his throne room

Kira appears in Sarah's house, she is looking around for Sarah, and she doesn't see her anywhere, she walks up to her bedroom door and pushes it open gently. The door opens widely, she sees Sarah leaning against the headboard, looking at Kira her face full of fear.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Kira asked with concern in her voice

Sarah looks at Kira and pulls the blankets off her, Kira looks at her stomach wide-eyed, she looked 9 months already and at moment she could pop.

"Is this supposed to happen?' Sarah asked crying "this isn't normal"

Kira looked scared but quickly replaced it, looking calmly at Sarah "I don't know, I have never been pregnant, also I am not human"

Sarah then held her stomach and screamed in pain, Kira screamed along with her, and then she started to panic "maybe I should call Jareth"

Sarah was breathing heavily "don't you dare, he didn't care enough about me to keep me with him"

"But he did it to save you" Kira told her

"I don't care; Jareth is never going to find out about this child" Sarah breathed out

Kira sat on the bed with her, while Sarah kept breathing in and out.

"I need help, who can I get to help" Kira kept chanting to herself

Sarah was sitting on the bed breathing and moaning through the pain, a white light then appeared in front of them, both girls shielded their eyes from the light with their hands, once the light dimmed, the put their hands down and looked at the women in front of them. Kira quickly stood up "Athena" she said and bowed

Athena smiled a gentle smile at her "lift up your head child"

Kira raised her head to look at Athena, she looked Kira over "you are the daughter of my son in law are you not?"

"Yes" Kira says as she bowed her head down then looked her back in the eyes

"And you have called upon me why?" Athena asked in soft voice

"I wasn't exactly asking for you, just some help for Sarah" Kira told her as she pointed to the bed

Athena looked over at Sarah "oh my she's human"

"Yes ma'am, and she is pregnant with a fae child" Kira said

Athena sat down next to Sarah and rubbed her hand over Sarah's face soothingly, the pain went away. Athena looked at Kira "is she Jareth's human?"

Kira nodded her head

Athena turned to look at Sarah "she is beautiful"

Sarah looked at them "is anyone going to help me, or at least tell me what is going on?"

"I'm sorry dear" Athena apologized "I am Athena goddess of the underground and Jareth's grandmother"

Sarah's eyes widen with surprise "you're his grandmother"

"Yes I am dear" she told Sarah then put her hand on Sarah's stomach closing her eyes and concentrating they were both watching her. She opened her eyes to look at Sarah "that baby is ready to come out"

Sarah looked horrified "but it hasn't been nine months yet or even a week"

"Sarah darling, pregnancies in the underground are quicker then up here, especially when the child has magic" Athena told her smiling

Sarah looked down at her stomach and put a hand over it, she then looked up at Athena "my child has magic?"

Athena nodded at her smiling

"Is there anything I could do?" Kira asked

"no my dear, I got this" Athens said as she went to the end of the bed and pulled Sarah's nightgown up and removed her underwear, Sarah felt uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"There is no need to be embarrassed dear I have delivered tons of babies" Athens said as if she could sense was Sarah was feeling.

Sarah started to feel pain again, so whatever it was that Athena did to her wore off. "I see the head" Athena told them

"Wow, that kid wants out fast" Kira said

Sarah nodded her head, then screamed in pain "Push Sarah" Athena ordered

Sarah pushed and moaned "that's good Sarah, the baby is almost out"

Sarah kept pushing until she heard a baby cry, she smiled, and so did Kira. Athena went up to Sarah with the baby in her arms. Sarah held her arms out, Athena backed away from Sarah, Sarah looked worried, Kira looked scared she wasn't sure what was going on.

"Before I give you your baby dear, you have to agree to come to the underground with me" Athena says

"What happens if I don't agree?" Sarah asked

"Then I take your baby back to the underground and you will never see her again" Athena said

"But why can't we stay here?" Sarah asked as tears fell from her eyes

"She will not survive here Sarah, she might not even survive the next couple of minutes" the goddess told her

"Okay I will go with you, but my dog comes too" at that Sarah's dog Brandy's ears perked up "and Jareth will never know I had his child"

Athena smiled sadly at Sarah "okay your dog is welcomed to come, but I can't keep Jareth from his own child"

Sarah sighed angrily "fine, let's go"

Athena gave Sarah her daughter, and helped her stand up. They are held on to each other, Kira held on to Brandy and they all disappeared in a bright white light.

They appeared in a big bedroom, the colors of the room were different shades of dark colors black, red, blue, brown and gray. The bed was a four poster king sized bed with silk curtains around it. Sarah looked at the room in awe then looked at Athena "where are we?"

"This is Jareth's room, and now yours and the child's" Athena said and a crib appeared in the corner of the room

Sarah turned around and was about to walk out when Athena blocked her path "Sarah this is where you belong"

Sarah looked up at Athena with tears in her eyes "fine I will stay here, but not in this room, please another room"

"I'm sorry Sarah this is where you will stay" Athena said then vanished

Sarah got into bed carefully without dropping her daughter and held her in her arms; Brandy was already asleep comfortably at the foot of the bed. Kira sat down next to Sarah "what are you going to name her?"

Sarah looked down at her daughter in her arms, who was sleeping peacefully. "she looks so serene when she is sleeping" she looked at Kira then back down at her daughter and smiled "that is what I will name her serene"

"That is pretty Sarah, I better go" Kira said she held Sarah's hand then left

Sarah smiled up at Kira, and then she left leaving Sarah alone with her daughter.

Athena appeared in the throne room staring at Jareth, who looked deep in thought "so this is what you do all day?"

Jareth quickly stood up and lost his balance on the stairs in front of his chairs, but quickly caught himself "what do you want grandmother to torture me some more?"

"No, Jareth but I am here about Sarah" she told him

"What about Sarah?" he asked while walking down the stairs and facing her

"She's here, with a surprise for you" Athena said smiling at him

"Sarah's here?" Jareth asked smiling back at her, then caught himself and frowned

"It's okay to be happy about having a human here, she isn't that bad for one, go see her, she is in your bed chamber" Athena said

"Thank you" Jareth said he quickly kissed on the cheek and disappeared, she smiled as she watched him go, then she disappeared herself back to her throne.

Jareth appeared in the room, as he got closer to the bed he saw Sarah cuddling something to her, her dog Brandy sleeping soundly and the bottom of the bed.

"Sarah" he said softly

Sarah didn't answer him she just turned her head away, he opened the curtains in front of his bed and sat down, as he looked at her he saw something wrapped in blanket hugged closed to her chest. As he sat against the head board next to her he got a closer look over Sarah's shoulder a baby suckling on Sarah's breast.

Jareth smiled "is that my baby?"

Sarah looked down at her daughter and replied "no it's my baby"

Jareth tsked her "I don't think you had that baby on your own"

Sarah still not looking at him said "and what makes you think it's yours?"

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't, people from our world, can't survive too long up there, plus you are in my bed" he told her

"Well she is mine, and as soon as I can find a place to go, I am taking my daughter and leaving" she tells him

Jareth growls in his throat "you can't keep me from my child"

"Yes I can, I am her mother, and I going to do what is best for her and that is keeping her away from you, and your family" Sarah said as she got out of bed

Jareth wanted to be mad at her, but he understood where she came from, she thought he sent her back to her world because he got sex from her and didn't love her, but he sent her back for safety from people who might want to hurt her because she is human. He still loves her, he watched her kiss their daughter on her head and put her gently down in the crib. Jareth got up and walked over to the crib, and looked down at their child sleeping.

"What's her name?" Jareth asked smiling

Sarah smiled down at her daughter and replied "Serene"

"That is beautiful" Jareth said

Sarah looked at him sadly "yeah" and she walked over to the bed and climbed back in and pulled the covers up over her, and lay down on the pillow. She watched Jareth in front of her at the end of the bed stripping his clothes off, he smiled at her watching him. She rolled over away from him. He gave her a hurtful look; he joined her in bed wearing just his pants. He spooned behind Sarah wrapping his arm around her waist, he put his head between her shoulder and her neck, and he heard her crying he squeezed her tighter to him.

The next morning

Sarah woke up hearing a familiar song being sung, she opened her eyes, she saw Jareth holding their daughter and singing to her.

"As the pain sweeps through  
>Makes no sense for you<br>Every thrill he's caused  
>Wasn't too much fun at all<br>But I'll be there for you  
>As the world falls down<p>

Falling  
>(As the world) Falling down<br>Falling in love"

Sarah quickly got out of bed and walked over to him "you can't sing that to her"

Jareth looked at her, she looked angry "why not Sarah?" he asked confused

"You just can't" she replied sadly taking her daughter out of his arms

Jareth sighed mournfully "she is my daughter too"

Sarah wasn't paying attention to him, she was smiling and laughing and talking baby talk to her daughter, while walking over to the bed. She lay down and pulled her nightgown down bearing her breasts, and brought her daughter to one, Jareth walked over to the bed.

"Sarah you can't keep her from me" Jareth told her his voice stern

Sarah looked up at him "maybe not, but I know you don't want me here, so I will be leaving and taking her with me"

Jareth sat in front of her and firmly said "Sarah you won't be leaving here"

Sarah looked at him scared "you're going to keep me prisoner here?"

Jareth shook his head "no Sarah, you are free to go outside, but not out of the labyrinth and not away from me"

"But Jareth, that's not fair" Sarah whined

Jareth smiled at that "I'm sorry Sarah; you can leave if you want, but my child stays here"

Sarah looked at him with tears in her eyes "you would take her from me?"

"Yes if you won't let me see her, then you can't" he said harshly

Sarah took a deep breath she looked him in the eyes and said seriously "I hate you"

Jareth frowned at her and quickly stood up and looked down at her "I am sorry to hear that, but I love you"

Sarah closed her eyes at that, trying hard to keep the tears from falling, Jareth looked at her, waiting for her to say it back, he knows that she loves him; she is just hurt right now. He walked away from her quickly and angrily, he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, Sarah jumped, the baby cried even the dog woke up.

Sarah rocked Serene to sleep, and pulled up her nightgown, the best she could with one hand. Serene fell asleep in her arms, Sarah laid there and cried.

Jareth appeared in his throne room pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"You're not going insane are you son?"

Jareth turned around and looked at his mother "hello mother, what was that?"

"They say that if you talk to yourself your insane" his mother said

"Oh right no" Jareth said he looked out of it, like he didn't know what was going on around him

"Does this have to do with Sarah?" his mother asked

"Yes" Jareth said and started to pace again

"So what happened?" she asked watching him

"She wants to keep my child away from me" he told her

His mother gasped in surprise "so it is true, my mother was telling the truth, the human had your child, my first grandchild"

"Yes mother its true, and don't call Sarah human call her Sarah" Jareth said

"Yes son" she said

"What do I do?" Jareth asked his mother

"You have to show her, you love her, you can't let her leave, or she will end up like that human your father killed" his mother Corinne told him

"I never heard about that" Jareth said shocked

"Your father had an affair with a human, she got pregnant and wanted to keep the child a secret from him, he found out, as soon as the child was born he had her hung" Corinne told him sadly

"That will not happen to Sarah" Jareth said

"Then you better talk to her before your father finds out or he will hang her or worst" Corinne told them.

What they didn't know was through the crack of the door, Gwen was listening in, and she smiled a wicked smile and left the hallway looking for Jareth's father Harold.

"Good luck son" Corinne said and kissed him on the cheek disappearing, Jareth too vanished back to talk to Sarah.

Gwen walked into a darken bedroom "Harold" she called out

"What is it Gwen" he said from the bed

She walked over to him "I have some good news"

He looked at her she just smiled at him "well spit it out, I'm tired"

"Jareth's human is here with their baby and she's planning on taken the baby from Jareth" Gwen told him

Harold cupped her face lovingly and kissed her lips "very good my dear" he smiled wickedly


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harold was pacing his room back and forth his hands clasped behind his back, Gwen watching him anxiously.

"What are you going to do sire?" Gwen asked a little too eagerly

Harold stopped pacing and glared at her "if Jareth's mortal doesn't want him near the kid, then she will be punished and hung, it is a crime to keep a child from royalty"

Gwen smiled wickedly; the king looked at her surprisingly "dear do you have a thing for Jareth? Or do you just hate his mortal?"

Gwen smile disappeared; she thought it over very carefully and replied "every woman has a thing for Jareth"

"I see" he said a little upset

Gwen sensed he didn't like her answer, she ran up to him, running her hands over him seductively "but I only want you sire"

Harold smiled at that satisfied by her answer, he removed her hands from his body and said "thank you my dear, but I have a mortal to visit"

Gwen pouted watching him leave.

Sarah was sleeping peacefully in Jareth's bed; Serene was also asleep in her crib. Harold looked down at Sarah cruelly "how dare she do this to my son" he whispered to himself

He noticed Sarah was starting to wake up, he took a seat on the bed next to her, Sarah's eyes were blurry from sleep, she looked at the person sitting next to her "Jareth" she whispered out loud

"Wrong my dear" the voice said

Sarah quickly sat up, her back against the headboard, Brandy woke up and growled at Harold, he gave the dog a menacing stare, the dog whined and got off the bed away from him, staring at the door, either wanting to go out, or waiting for someone to come in.

The king gave Sarah a sexual look, it frightened Sarah and she also turned her head looking at the door, hoping Jareth would come in and save her.

"You are a pretty thing" he told her as his hand was coming up to caress her face, she turned her head away from him, he then roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her head to look at him.

"You are a disgrace to my family" he told her angrily

Sarah didn't say anything she just looked at him confused "trying to keep a child from my son, is against the law you could die for that mortal"

Sarah's eyes got wide with fear; she opened her mouth to talk then closed it again.

"Say it" he ordered

Sarah moved her head, so her chin was out of his grasp

"You don't even care about Jareth" she said he quickly raised his arm and backhanded her across the face, her head whipped to the side. She turned her head to look at him; her cheek was already starting to bruise. He smiled seeing his mark left on her face.

"No your right my dear, I don't care for Jareth, the only child I care about is dead and you are to blame" he told her

Sarah looked shocked and confused she had no idea who he was talking about, he noticed her confusion "still confused dear mortal, I will tell you Reiko was my son, from my first marriage, I actually loved her, she was murdered for a crime she did"

Sarah was surprised by the news and wondered if Jareth knew "no my dear Jareth doesn't know about him, or his other sister"

Harold caresses the bruise on Sarah's cheek "maybe I should get myself a human, they bruise quickly, Gwen being a fae I have to beat her for a long time until she bruises"

Sarah gave him a disgusted look and backed away from him, he smiled at her, it was a nice kind of smile, and it was creepy and made Sarah fell uncomfortable. He moved towards her on the bed. She backed away from him shaking in fear, he pushed her down forcefully on the bed, and his top half was on her while his bottom half was touching the bed.

"Jare-…" she started to say until he put his hand over his mouth, shaking his head

"Now I am going to uncover your mouth, if you promise not to scream" he said

She nodded her head, he let go, Brandy was whining at the door. Harold bent down and started kissing her roughly, he grabbed her breast and squeezed hard, Sarah was using her hands to push him off, she was still a little weak from childbirth, but she did the best she could, she moaned painfully in his mouth, he smiled against her lips.

Sarah heard a noise and prayed that someone was coming in, the next thing she knew, Harold was thrown off her and she raised her head and saw Jareth who looked angry. She was relieved to see him.

Harold stood up looking furious "son how dare you strike a king"

Jareth walked towards him "how dare you strike my future queen"

Sarah opened her mouth surprised, from all the commotion Serene woke up crying, Sarah carefully and slowly got out of bed, she walked to the crib and picked her up. "It's okay my baby" Sarah cooed and gently sat down on the bed with her in her arms; Brandy climbed back on the bed, and lie down and fell asleep. Sarah paid more attention to her daughter then the fight going on in the room.

"You are to never touch or go near Sarah again, or I will report you to my grandparents" Jareth told him

"I look forward to watching her hang for her crimes" Harold told him happily

"What crimes?" Jareth asked confused

"Sarah is keeping your child from you, that is a crime to do against royalty, and for that she will be punished and hung" he told his son

Sarah heard that and quickly rushed to Jareth's side and spoke up "we were having problems at first, but we fixed them" she then gave Jareth Serene to hold in his arms.

Jareth held her close to him, Sarah stood next to Jareth holding his hand "as you can see father, Sarah and I are just fine now"

Harold looked from Jareth and Sarah and looked at them like he didn't believe them "I will be watching the both of you" he told them and walked out of the room.

Jareth looked down at Sarah holding his hand "so is what you said true, or did you just not want to die?"

She let go of his hand and sat on the bed "I don't want to die-…" he caught her off with a stern look and she continued "but I think we should try to work this out, it is unfair of me to keep your child from you"

Jareth nodded his head and agreed then sat on the bed next to her, cuddling his daughter in his arms.

"Sarah I love you, I sent you a way to save you. I didn't want anything to happen to you, but you came back at it is all my fault" he told her

Sarah turned to look at Jareth "we are both to blame for the reason I am here, but I don't regret it, we got a beautiful daughter out of it"

Jareth smiled lovingly at her, he caressed her bruised cheek, she hissed from the pain, the bruise and the pain disappeared.

"Thank you" she told him smiling

"It was mild I can heal it, anything big and I would have to send for the healer" he told her

He heard her stomach growl "hungry?"

Sarah smiled embarrassed "yes"

Jareth took out a crystal ball, she watched it warily "what would like for breakfast?"

Sarah thought for a moment and replied "waffles, eggs, fruit and juice"

"Coming up" Jareth said as the crystal ball disappeared

Sarah watched in amazement "where did it go?"

"To the kitchen" he told her

A moment later Sarah had a tray of food over her lap, she looked down surprised her plate was full of waffles, scrambled eggs, and pieces of strawberries and peaches and a glass of orange juice. She looked up at Jareth and opened her mouth.

"You want to ask how?" he said

She nodded her head "magic" he told her

Sarah started to eat, and then she looked at Jareth who was watching her "did you want some?"

Jareth smirked at her and got a fork and ate with her, while their daughter fell asleep in his arms.

After breakfast he made the dishes disappear, she fed Serene, Jareth put her down for a nap, he looked at Sarah she was tired.

"why don't you sleep, I have some things to take care of" he says he bent down going to kiss her, Sarah looked ready for it, Jareth backed away from her.

"It's okay, you can kiss me" Sarah said

Jareth let out a small laugh he bent down and kissed her, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, Jareth pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, and they moaned in each other's mouths, Jareth pulled away from her, Sarah looked sadly at him.

"I'm sorry I have to go" he looked at her sadly to and she knew he really didn't want to leave her.

"I will have someone watch over you" he told her

"No, Jareth you don't have to do that" Sarah said

"It's done" Jareth said

"Fine" she said sleepily

Jareth took one look at Sarah, she was about to fall asleep, he smiled one last time at her and left the room.

Sarah was just about to get deeper into sleep, when the door slammed and Sarah quickly sat up.

"So my dad's an ass huh" a female voice said

Sarah saw Kira walking over to the bed; she was happy to see her "what are you doing here?"

"Jareth asked me to sit with you until he comes back" Kira told her as she dragged over a chair to sit next to the bed

"Shouldn't you be spending some time with Jen?" Sarah asked trying to force her eyes open

"I did we had a lovely picnic in the garden then Jareth sent for me" Kira told her

Kira noticed Sarah looked really tired "go to sleep Sarah, I promise you are safe"

Sarah nodded her head and slid down the bed until her head touched the pillow and fell asleep quickly.

Kira got up and started walking around the room, looking at everything; she has never been in her brother's room before. And she wanted to be nosy, since there was nothing else to do, Sarah was sleeping.

Jareth walked into his library, he looked around and saw who he was looking for "Mother there you are"

His mother put the book back on the shelf that was in her hand "yes son I am here, what can I do for you"

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest "father, threatened Sarah and hit her"

Corinne didn't look happy "oh no son is Sarah okay?"

"Yes she's fine, if I didn't get there in time he would've raped her" Jareth told her

"Your father is an animal, only caring about sex" she told him

"So how do we keep him from Sarah?" Jareth asked and started pacing

"Well son your father and I are leaving tomorrow" she told him

Jareth stopped at looked at her "good, hopefully that solves that problem"

"Don't worry son, your grandparents and I will not let anything happen to Sarah" she told him

Jareth hugged his mother

Sarah's dream

_Sarah was chained to the wall naked, Reiko and Harold stood in front of her, and Sarah was weak, she could feel herself watching this and also feeling what it is like to be chained to the wall._

_Reiko had a whip in his hands, Sarah on the wall had whip marks fresh and old all over her body and dried caked on blood, plus fresh blood running down her body._

"_She's dying son" Harold said_

"_Now she knows how Jareth felt when he died" Reiko told him wickedly_

_Sarah raised her head weakly "Jareth" she whispered_

_Reiko whipped her hard._

_Sarah woke up screaming_

The scream woke up Serene, Kira quickly went to over to the bed "Sarah it's okay your safe"

Sarah got out of bed and grabbed her daughter; Sarah had tears coming from her eyes "what happened?" Kira asked worried

"Reiko and Harold and me chained to a wall whipping me, they said they already killed Jareth"

"Oh Sarah I'm sorry, Reiko's dead and Jareth is alive" she told her

"Also I forgot to tell you, Reiko is your brother" Sarah said

"WHAT!" Kira yelled the baby cried again after it quiet down when Sarah held her, Kira gave her apologetic look, Sarah rocked serene in her arms and she fell back asleep.

"it must have been from my father's first marriage to Corinne's sister Milan, he was in love with her, the only woman he ever loved, she died for some crime she did or something, and Harold hasn't been the same since" Kira told her

"He also told me you have another sister" Sarah said

"We do, maybe I should talk to Jareth and see if we could find her" Kira said smiling

Sarah got up and placed Serene back into the crib, she laid back down and yawned, Kira looked at her "still tired"

"Yeah" Sarah said

"Okay go back to sleep, I'll be right back" Kira said

Sarah fell asleep; Kira sat next to the bed watching her sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: here is another chapter for you, I hope you like it.

Chapter 15

Once Sarah was asleep, Kira quietly got up to find Jareth.

Jareth was in his study sitting at his desk going over papers and writing, Kira appeared in front of him, he was so busy he didn't notice she was there until he spoke.

"Wow, you look so old wearing those glasses"

Jareth looked up and saw Kira standing there smiling at him, Jareth looked around "where's Sarah?"

"Don't panic brother, she's sleeping, I have an alarming crystal by the door no one can get it without it screeching loudly" she told him

"Is there something important you wanted, or did you just come to annoy me?" he asked annoyed at her for interrupting him

Kira sat down in the chair across from him, and put her feet on the desk, Jareth gave her irritated stare, she smiled at his expression and continued talking "now that sounds like fun big brother annoying you, but no not why I am here"

Jareth stood up and pushed her feet off his desk; she looked up at him and pouted he gave her an angry glare "then why are you here?"

"To tell you of our growing family" she tells him

He gave her a shock expression "what are you talking about?" he asked as he sat down in front of her

"Well Reiko was our older brother-"she tried to finish but Jareth cut her off

"WHAT!" he shouted as he stood up quickly

Kira covered her ears, then she waited for him to calm down and sit, then she continued "and he was dad's favorite, he is taking his death hard, which could be why he is going after you and Sarah, also we have an older sister, I don't know her name or where she is but I was hoping maybe you could find her" she rushed out

Jareth sat there for a few moments processing everything she told him, and then he spoke up "I will see what I can find out, meanwhile go stay with Sarah"

Kira smiled and saluted him and disappeared, Jareth shook his head smiling, and he put his glasses back on and continued his work.

When Kira arrived back in Sarah's room she disarmed the alarming crystals, and sat back down next to her bed as Sarah slept peacefully.

The Next Morning

After Jareth finished the work for the day he called his grandmother for information, she appeared to him in a bright light.

"What can I do for you Jareth" she asked politely

"I need some information" he told her

"About what?" she asked gently

"My family" he said

"What about it?"

"I need to know if Reiko was really my brother and if I have another sister out there"

Athena took a deep breath and smiled "yes it's true"

Jareth gave her a I can't believe it look and replied "how is that possible?"

"Your father's first marriage was too my daughter Milan, they were in love, they had Reiko, Milan died, till this day we are not sure how or what killed her" she paused and continued "we blamed Harold , we wanted revenge , but we couldn't decide on a perfect thing until recently when we had you kill Reiko"

"You wanted your own grandchild dead" Jareth said

"We never knew him dear so to us he was an evil stranger like both his parents" she said

"Milan was evil?" Jareth asked

"Not until she met Harold" Athena said

"Why would you force my mother to marry him?" Jareth asks curious

"For peace, Harold's parents wanted revenge on us for blaming Harold for our daughter's death, so we made him marry Corinne" Athena explained

Jareth thought for a moment "what about torturing me?"

"We did not do it to be cruel dear, we wanted to know Sarah's name to help her, and we knew Reiko would find her and kill her, but you were stubborn like your father, so we had to torture you until you gave in, but you never did" she replies

"You did all that to save Sarah" Jareth said

She nodded her head smiling

"I thought you wanted to kill Sarah" Jareth said

"We never exactly said we would kill her" Athena said

Jareth thought for a moment "you said Sarah will be punished for her crimes"

"we had to say that, Reiko and your father were listening in, we had to make it sound like we were on their side, Gods can't play favorites but we do, we love our family, meaning you and your mother, those guys were not really supposed to beat you, they were just supposed to fake they were, they got punished for disobeying us, don't worry" she said

Jareth looked surprised "so all that was an act?"

Athena paced back and forth her hands held behind her back "yes it was just an act for Reiko and Harold"

"What about Harold's parents how do they fit into this?" Jareth asked

"Patricka and Lyrus, they never cared for my side of the family, all they cared about was Harold and Reiko, which is why you never met them, and since Reiko is dead I am pretty sure they will also want revenge for it" Athena said

"That is why I never met them" Jareth said

"And you may never" she said

"Now about my sister" Jareth says

"Right dear Wendy, she lives in the dwarf kingdom since she is half dwarf and half fae, she is the queen of them there, she came to your balls, but I was told you two never officially met or even noticed each other, her mother Lysetta was a maid in the castle when your father married your mother. She got pregnant with Wendy and she left knowing that he didn't want your mother to know that he had a child with this woman" Athena explained

"So this Wendy is she good or evil?" Jareth asked

Athena smiled "good question" she said then continued "yes, she is good and pure hearted everyone loves and adores her, it's a shame she isn't married though"

"Why isn't she married?" Jareth asked curious

"she told me once that she cares for her people, and doesn't want to be tied down to a king, but I think she is afraid of every male she meets might turn into your father" Athena told him

"I don't blame her" Jareth said

Athena looked up at the ceiling, Jareth watched her confused , since he knows that his grandmother hears voices, some say she is just crazy others say she hears voices of the falling gods.

"What is it?" Jareth asked worried

Athena smiled then looked back at Jareth "your queen awakens" Jareth returned her smile, she leaned over and kissed his cheek warmly and disappeared in a bright light.

Jareth disappeared to see Sarah.

Sarah woke up, she looked at Kira and noticed she couldn't possibly be comfortable like that, her body was all twisted up in the chair, she heard a faint noise and realized Serene was waking up she smiled gently, and got slowly out of bed and picked her up, carrying her to the bed to feed her, and that was when Jareth appeared.

"My grandmother told me you were awake, but didn't say anything about my little princess" Jareth said smiling and walked towards the bed, on the way there he smacked Kira on the back of her head waking her up.

Kira woke up yelling "HEY!" and brought both her hands to the back of her head

Jareth smiled wickedly

Sarah gave him a stern look and said in a motherly tone "Jareth apologize"

He pouted at Sarah he didn't want to apologize he wanted to visit his family, he turned towards Kira and said in a snippy tone "I'm sorry"

Kira laughed and stood up waved to Sarah and disappeared, Jareth looked back at Sarah grumpy "see doesn't it feel good to say you're sorry"

"No" Jareth grumbled

Sarah giggled "you remind me of Toby, when you act like that"

Jareth smiled and sat on the bed next to Sarah watching his daughter feed, Sarah was caressing her daughter's cheeks during her feeding.

Jareth watched them lovingly, and then fell asleep with a happy smile on his face since he didn't sleep at all the night before.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: here is another new chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter 16

Sarah put her daughter down for a nap after she was done feeding, Sarah then sat back on the bed adjusting her nightgown, she looked down and saw Jareth sleeping, she smiled and bent down and kissed his forehead, she then laid next to him, putting her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Corinne was in her room packing up her belongings to go back to her castle, Harold walked in not looking at all happy, and Gwen was walking behind him.

Corinne looked up at him "is something the matter?"

Harold strolled up to her quickly "of course something is wrong; you parents interfered again as always"

Corinne sighed "what did they do now?"

"They are siding with your son, over me" Harold told her

"Jareth is your son too, and why shouldn't my parents stick up for him, he is their grandson" she told him

"But they never sided with Reiko" he told her

"Reiko was evil" she said

Harold drew his hand back and smacked her across the face hard for the first time since they've been married, Gwen gasped in fear.

Corinne looked at him afraid, Harold then grabbed her around the throat "Reiko was my favorite, I loved him over all my children, and your son killed him for no good reason"

Corinne tried to say something but she couldn't get it out with him choking her, he let go and whispered cruelly to her "what is it dear"

"I said Reiko tried to murder Jareth and Sarah" she told him

Harold laughed wickedly, that made both Corinne and Gwen had cold chills running down their spines, they both shivered.

"Sarah is just some slut, that Jareth is going to get tired of, like he always has, and he is going to wish that I did kill her" Harold said

Corinne was getting mad "don't you ever touch my son or Sarah again"

Harold smiled devilish at her and replied "I can't do anything to them, your parents made sure of it, anything bad happens to them and I get hung for it"

Corinne smiled in relief of that, Harold glared at her.

Jareth woke up a bit disoriented he forgot where he was, he looked down and saw Sarah sleeping on her side her head lying on his shoulder, and he noticed she looked so beautiful and so serene. He smiled lovingly at her, he watched her roll over and moaned as she did, he laughed at her but covered his mouth so he didn't disturb her. Jareth heard a knock at the door; he rolled his head over to face the door, he saw his mother peaking her head in.

"Is this a bad time son?"

Jareth sat up "no mom come on in"

His mother walked in, she walked to the bed, and saw Sarah with her back facing them, and she frowned sadly "are you two okay?"

Jareth looked at Sarah then back at his mother "yes we are fine"

She smiled happily at him "good son, I'm glad"

Jareth returned her smile "is there something you wanted?"

"I just wanted to let you know, your father and I are going back to our castle"

He nodded his head ad replied "when will I see you again?"

"As soon as you let me know when your wedding is" she said

"We haven't decided yet ourselves, since the baby came we haven't had time to discuss it" he tells her

His mother smiles at him "my granddaughter is just beautiful"

Jareth nods his head in agreement, and then they both heard Sarah mumble in her sleep, they couldn't make it out. They laughed at her.

Then there was a soft knock on the door, Jareth looked at his mother, she shrugged her shoulders. "Enter" he called out

The door opened and Gwen walked in "your majesty I need to speak with you"

Corinne looked at her "Jareth or I"

"I'm sorry my queen I was not clear, I wish to speak to you alone" Gwen said nervous

"Anything you can say to me, you can say in front of my son" Corinne told her

Gwen swallowed nervously and staring at the floor she replied "I'm pregnant sire, the healer just confirmed it"

"And who is the father?" Corinne asked her calmly

Gwen took a while to answer, Corinne walked up to her "who is the father my dear?"

"The king wanted me to say Jareth, to hurt him" Gwen said panicking then continued as she collapsed on the floor in front of them with tears coming down her cheeks "I can't lie sire, it's your husbands"

Corinne looked upset, Jareth was shocked "I see"

Jareth couldn't believe how calm his mother was being, but it probably wasn't the first time his mother heard this from some woman.

Corinne looked at Gwen "what do you want me to do about it?"

"I was hoping you could hide me, I don't know what Harold would do if he found out" Gwen pleaded

"I am guessing it won't be good" Corinne said

"What do you think we should do with her mother?" Jareth asked curious

"I am going to hide her and mask her so Harold can't find her" Corinne tells him

She then closed her eyes, chanting softly, no one could hear what she was saying, she waved her hand in front of Gwen and she disappeared.

"Where did you send her?" Jareth asked

"A place your father will never go to find her" she said

"And where is that?" he questioned

"In the dungeon" she told him

Harold barged into Jareth's room "have you seen Gwen, she said she wanted to tell Jareth something"

Both Corinne and Jareth shook their head no and said "haven't seen her"

Harold facial expression went from disappointed to angry.

"I'm sure she will show up, she always does" Corinne said trying to reassure him.

"Your right" Harold said

Corinne walked up to Jareth and hugged him and kissed his cheek and whispered to him "I love you my son"

Jareth hugged her back tightly "you too mother"

Harold pulled Corinne away from Jareth "and that is why, he is the way he is, you turned him weak by loving him"

Corinne gave Jareth a sad smile, he smiled back at his mother, while he watched his father pull his mother roughly out of the room.

"Are you talking someone?" a voice said from behind him

Jareth turned around smiling at her "my parents were here"

"Oh" she said as she stretched and yawned

Jareth walked towards the bed and sat down next to her "so when are you going to marry me?"

She smiled widely at him "whenever you want?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him "what if I said right now"

She giggled at him "that's not what I meant"

"I heard you say whenever I want, and I want now" he tells her with laughter in his voice

"I meant when we have everything planned invitations sent, and then we can get married, just pick a day" she said

Jareth pouted at her "I did pick a day"

She laughed at him "okay fine, we can get married today. But how are you going to invite everyone on short notice?"

"Magic my dear" he said

"Of course I should have guessed" she said

Jareth made a crystal ball appear on the palm of his hand, he then ran his hand over it and blew it and it turned into millions of crystals floating right out of their bedroom window.

She watched them in amazement and looked at him with her mouth opened in surprise. "See all done"

She pushed him playfully away "now I should get dressed"

He pouted at her again, sticking out his bottom lip, she kissed his lips "now go" he made his eyes drop sadly "the faster you go, the faster I get dressed. And we get married"

His face lit up he kissed her quick on the lips, he smacked her ass and disappeared, she shook heard laughing. She started to go through her closet; she pulled out a beautiful white ball gown that she thought would be perfect for a wedding dress.

She brought the gown over to the bed, and started to get dressed, when the gown was on she heard a noise by the window, she smiled thinking it was Jareth she turned her head to look she saw nothing, she then felt someone come up behind her, grab her and cover her mouth.

"Jareth" she mumbled against the gloved hand

"Guess again dear" the voice whispered hissing in her ear, he grabbed her roughly and they disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: here is another chapter, just so you know the ending is another cliffhanger, please don't hate me.

Chapter 17

Sarah struggled in the man's arms, his grip on her tighten. She realized she had a blindfold over her eyes; the man set her down on her feet, and took the blindfold off her eyes. She let her yes adjust; she saw she was in what looked like a dungeon with very little light. Sarah heard footsteps coming towards her, she backed up and bumped into the guy behind her, he just grabbed her arms and held her and laughed wickedly in her ear, she moved her head away from him. Within moments she was face to face, with the man responsible for getting her kidnapped on her wedding day. The man in front of her was Jareth's father.

Sarah looked at Harold and gasped in fear, he just gave her a cruel smile, and he put his hands behind his back and started circling her, staring at her. She had a look of fear on her face, she didn't know what expect or what he was going to do to her, she just wished he would hurry up and get it over with, so she could marry Jareth.

Harold stopped in front of her, staring at her smiling, she didn't like the way he was leering at her.

"So you're getting married?" Harold asked as he was fingering her dress

Sarah moved away from him the best she could, with the guy standing behind her.

She swallowed and looked at him with defiance and replied "just let me go so I can get married"

Harold and the man standing behind her laughed, she started to get scared, Harold stopped laughing and turned serious he grabbed Sarah roughly by the arms and shook her as he spoke to her "don't ever tell me what to do"

Sarah started to cry, Harold looked at her and said "don't cry, your tears won't save you dear"

Harold snapped his fingers and a tall muscular man walked in carrying a whip in his hands, Sarah's eyes went wide with fear.

Harold went towards Sarah he grabbed her dress with both hands and ripped it off her, Sarah screamed from the pain of ripping it off her and out of fear. She was left in a white slip that was see through, you can tell she wore nothing underneath it, Harold smiled at her seductively.

He then ran his hand down her bare arm "I am going to look forward to seeing you whipped for your crimes"

Sarah gave him a puzzled look, he rolled his eyes and sighed not really wanting to tell her but did it anyway "you're a disgrace to my family, Jareth should choose someone better then you, which is why I picked Gwen for him, who seems to have disappeared at the moment"

"I thought you didn't care for Jareth" she said

Harold smacked her so hard across her face that her head whipped to the side; she then looked at him while cupping her cheek.

"Chain her up" Harold said

The big muscular guy known as Rocko grabbed chains from the ceiling, he t hen roughly grabbed Sarah's arms, and she did her best to struggle. He put the chains around her wrists and Sarah hung from the ceiling by her arms.

Harold got close to her and whispered to her "these were the same chains I used on your precious Jareth"

Sarah looked up and the chains then down at Harold, he smiled cruelly at her and continued talking "these two men work for me, Jareth's grandparents, think they are loyal to them, I just killed the other people, and had them change their appearance to look like the servants, but their names are real"

"You monster" Sarah said

Harold laughed wickedly at her "Rocko" he said

Rocko moved behind Sarah took the whip and hit her hard in the back with it, Sarah screamed, Harold had a big smile on his face the entire time, the other guy Elden looked like he was getting off on the whipping.

Jareth was pacing the throne room; Jen came in followed by Kira and her pet fizgig, Jareth turned to face them "any sign of her?" he asked worried

"No sire none" Jen said

Sarah's three friends were also there, they looked scared. Hoggle walked up to Jareth "if anything happens to her, you'll be sorry"

Jareth looked down at him "not now hogbrain" and walked away

Hoggle gave him a nasty look, Sir Didymus walked up to him "sir hoggle, don't threaten the king, he could kill thee"

Hoggle gave him also a nasty look and walked away; Sir didymus shrugged his shoulders and went back over to his dog Ambrosius and Ludo.

A goblin quickly ran in the throne room, yelling Jareth's name, he was waving a piece of paper around in his little hand.

Jareth walked up and took it from the goblin reading it, Kira and Jen watched him "what does it say?" Kira asked

Jareth crumpled the paper in his hand and replied "my father has Sarah in the dungeon torturing her"

Kira gasped in fear, Jen quickly walked away from Jareth, and grabbed swords off the wall and quickly came back handing Jareth one. He took and looked at it smiling and said to them "let's go save her"

Jen and Jareth were ready to disappear when Kira's voice stopped them "I'm coming too"

Jareth looked at Kira "I know Sarah is your friend, but I am going to need you to stay here and look after Serene"

Kira gave him a sad smile "okay"

Jen walked up to Kira he grabbed her gently around the waist and kissed her passionately he then looked her in the eyes and said "I love you"

Kira smiled and said it back to him, they both disappear, Kira disappears to stay with Serene and keep her safe incase Jareth or Sarah doesn't return.

Sarah still hung from the ceiling, her throat hoarse from screaming, her eyes red and puffy from crying and her slip torn from the whip marks, with deep gashes and blood gushing from them. she held her head down in defeat and was almost ready to beg for death, but then she thought about Jareth and her daughter Serene and know that they both would want her to fight for them, fight to be with them, so she raised her head slowly to look at them her facial features showed a look of defiance.

Harold smiled at her "you still have a little fight in you left, don't you honey"

Sarah just stared at him angrily, Harold looked at her one last time and then he turned to Rocko "let her down, I have a nice comfy dungeon waiting for her"

Rocko got her down, he carried her in his arms and followed Harold down to a room with a gate in front of it, Harold opened the door and Rocko carried her in and set her on the cot.

Rocko walked out, they knew Sarah was too weak to follow but he still quickly closed the gate door. The two men walked away, Harold stayed there to stare at her and then said "don't worry you're not alone down here, you do have company"

Sarah looked up at him horrified, he laughed wickedly and walked away from her, she could still hear his voice echoing through the dungeon halls.

Sarah lay on the bed and cried.

"Is someone there?" a voice said from next to her in the next room

Sarah raised her head looking around "hello"

"I thought I heard voices" a woman's voice said

Sarah stood up walking to the wall, where a gate was and the other side was pitch black.

"How long have you been down here?" Sarah asked curious

"I'm not sure exactly, I had my child a son" as she said that Sarah could tell the woman was smiling even though she couldn't see her, the woman continued "then I saw my son older, and I told him I am disappointed of who he had begun, and I didn't want to see him like that" the woman said Sarah saw light coming towards her from a lantern and she was in front of Sarah, who didn't see her face just the light and a shadow. The woman continued talking.

"so my own son cut my eyes out, and told me I will never be able to see what he does again" at the end the woman was crying, and showed herself in the light, Sarah saw that she had long dark black hair, it looked like a tangled mess, she hasn't bathed in years and she smelled it, her clothes were ripped and torn, she was dirty looking, she had a cloth wrapped around her head to cover her eyes.

Sarah looked at her "who is your son?"

"Reiko" the woman said

Sarah gasped in shock "then you must be Milan"

"Yes that's right, and you are?"

"I'm Sarah" she told her

"Nice to meet you Sarah, so tell me why is my husband being cruel to you" Milan asked gently

"I'm going to marry his son Jareth" she tells her

Milan made an ah sound and spoke "and he doesn't approve of you my dear"

"No" Sarah said

"Well he always was an ass" she said

Sarah laughed

"Your mortal right?" Milan asked curious

"Yes" Sarah said

"Don't worry dear, we will get out of here, I am sure of it" Milan said

"Don't you have magic?" she asked

"No I'm afraid I don't, not at the moment, the cell drained it from me and it won't return until I get out of here."

Sarah sunk to the floor out of sadness, not sure if Jareth is going to find her, or even knows she is missing and what if he thinks she just left him and returned to the aboveground because she didn't want to marry him. These thoughts were driving her crazy and made her cry.

They both heard Sarah's cell open, Sarah looked up and noticed it was Elden the creepy little man, who got off on her getting whipped, which was sick. He started to come towards her; she crawled backwards away from him. Milan could sense her fear.

"Sarah dear, what is it, what's wrong?" Milan's voice held panic

"It's Elden" Sarah said fearfully

"You leave her alone" Milan said forcefully

Elden laughed "what are you going to do about your highness, your blind, you have no magic"

"You will still pay, if you hurt her, mark my words" Milan threatened

Elden laughed cruelly, he roughly grabbed Sarah, picked her up and threw her on the bed, Sarah tried to quickly move, but she was still weak, Elden grabbed her and got on top of her pressing himself hard against her, Sarah was moaning out of fear, and pushing him off her the best she could, she kept hearing Milan frantically calling her name, Sarah could respond.

He bent down starting to kiss her, Sarah's eyes widen in fright, and she heard a noise behind her and thought that Harold and Rocko were coming into watch, she felt Elden rub himself against her, and she felt disgusted. Then Elden moaned, she was getting grossed out that he was getting off on this and all it did for her, was make her feel dirty.

Elden raised his head to look at Sarah blood was coming out of his mouth, she tried to push him away, but he fell forward landing on her, she screamed and pushed him off her, he landed hard on the floor, she looked up she saw Milan standing above her with a sword, the point of it covered in blood.

Milan dropped the sword and walked towards Sarah "are you alright?"

"Yean, I'm fine. Thanks" Sarah said she then looked at Milan surprised "how did you get out of the cage?"

Milan looked at Sarah "not sure, I just knew I had this over whelmed feeling of needing to save you, and the cage door opened"

They both heard noises and people coming towards them. Milan grabbed Sarah's hand "come on we have to go"

Milan and Sarah ran they weren't sure where to go, so they hid in the dark.

They heard voices; Sarah could swear they sounded familiar. The voices were coming from the room she was in.

"Jareth are you sure Sarah was in this room?" Jen asked

Jareth raised his head up he was sniffing "I know she was I can smell her, she is not far"

Jen looked down and saw Elden's dead body "he's dead"

Jareth looked down at the body "good"

"Do you think Sarah killed him?" Jen asked

"Maybe" Jareth said he was still sniffing around the room

"What is it?" Jen asked curious

"She is not alone" Jareth said

Jen quickly drew his sword and looked around "I don't think she is in any danger from this person" he said then walked out of the room, Jen followed.

They got to where Sarah and Milan were hiding they were looking around, Sarah smiled, she quietly stood up and walked behind them.

"Jareth" she said smiling

Jareth and Jen quickly turned around pointing their swords at her, Jareth smiled "that wasn't smart precious, we could have killed you"

Sarah returned his smile then started to cry "I am so glad to see you"

As she was walking towards him, Jareth gave his sword to Jen and held his arms out to her, Sarah wrapped his arms around his waist, crying into his chest, Jareth's arms wrapped around her back, she hissed at the contact. Jareth started feeling her back gently, he felt welts in her back and they were still bleeding and pretty deep. Jen also looked at her back "she was whipped"

Jareth looked down at Sarah "who is responsible for this?"

"Your father and a guy named Rocko" she told him her throat still scratchy

"Sarah who killed Elden?" Jen asked curious

"I did" a voice said behind them

They turned around and saw Milan standing there, they were surprised to see her, since the rumor was that she died, but what must have happened was that Harold locked her up for some reason.

"Aunt Milan" Jareth greeted

Milan smiled "so you're my nephew Jareth, my husband's son"

"You're still married to my father?" Jareth asked

"Yes" Milan said

Jen looked her over "what happened to your eyes?"

"My son Reiko cut them out" Milan said

"Come on let's get you two to the healers" Jareth said

Outside the healer's room

Corinne and her parents were pacing back and forth waiting for new on her sister and their daughter, Jareth was pacing in front of Jen, Kira and Sarah's three friends.

"I am sure Sarah will be fine" Kira said

Jareth stopped pacing and gave her a you don't know that look, and then he continued to pace again.

Agatha came out into the hallway; Athena walked up to her "how is my daughter?"

Agatha took a deep breath "she is resting I healed her, even her eyes, she will need time to adjust to them, since she hasn't had sight in a long time, she is sleeping now, but you are welcomed to see her"

Corinne and her parents walked in the room, Agatha walked over to Jareth "how is Sarah"

Agatha looked down then up at Jareth "I healed her, and she wanted me to transport her to your chambers so I did"

Jareth smiled and disappeared, when Jareth got his room, he watched Sarah it looked like she was packing.

"What are you doing?" Jareth asked his voiced rose slightly

Sarah turned around to look at him "I am going back above"

Jareth walked up to her "why?" he asked with sadness in his voice

She turned to look at him "ever since I have been here the last time and this time, bad things keep happening. I just think it's safer for everyone if I left"

Jareth looked at her "you know Serene can't go with you"

Sarah looked at him her eyes glassy and filled with tears "I know, and I know that you will take good care of her, don't let her forget me"

Tears started to pour out of her eyes, their door opened "uh Sara, the portal is opened, we probably should leave now" Hoggle said

"thanks Hoggle" Sarah looked at Jareth, she saw tears coming from his eyes, it was weird for her to see him cry, a king crying over her, she wiped his tears away then pecked him on the lips and whispered against them "I will love you forever"

She grabbed her bags and followed Hoggle out the door "don't go" she heard him whisper, she closed her eyes against her tears and continued to walk "don't go" his voice got a bit louder, she stopped and turned around, she saw Jareth in front of her on his knees "I will grovel right here, until you stay here with me and marry me" he grabbed her hand, she dropped her bags on the floor, Hoggle watched the display disgusted.

"Jareth, I can't stay here, don't you understand its better this way" she told him still crying

He stood up "no, I don't see how you leaving, is better for us"

Sarah walked up to him "you sent me back aboveground to protect me, now I am going to protect you"

Jareth took a deep breath "I am king it is my duty to protect my queen, my family and my kingdom" he looked at her he can tell she was debating if she should stay or go.

"I promise, I will make sure no one ever touches you again, you have a lot of people here who love and care about you. And don't want to see you in any danger" Jareth told her

"Come on Sarah, the portal won't be open for much longer" Hoggle told her

She looked at Hoggle she knew that he wanted her to go because Hoggle doesn't want her with Jareth. She turned back around to look at Jareth, he looked so sad, she didn't want to hurt him not again and she knew if she left it would break his heart. She knew she had to make a decision fast, both of them was waiting patiently for an answer.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: here is a new chapter, just a bit of warning, it is a little sad, but the end is happy.

Chapter 18

Sarah looks at Jareth one last time, and then follows Hoggle into the hallway, Jareth watches her go sadly. He sits on the bed, puts his head in his hands, he couldn't believe she left him.

13 years later

A girl with long dark hair and bright emerald eyes was brushing her hair in the mirror, a man walked in the room he put his hands on her shoulders, the girl looked up in the mirror and smiled at her father Jareth.

"Father, today is my 13th birthday party" she said excitedly

He smiled warmly at her "yes precious I know"

Serene's smile turned into a frown "I wish my mother could be here, I never met her, I have very little memories of her"

"She would be very proud of you today" he told her

He kisses her head, and walks out of the room, Serene looks at her vanity table and sees a picture of her mother with her father, they looked so happy together, she wondered why she left all those years ago, and if she was still alive up there.

Jareth sat in his throne room, he pulled a crystal out "show me Sarah"

"Oh now you care about her" a voice said

Jareth looked up "Higgle, long time no see"

Hoggle growled "it's Hoggle"

Jareth put the crystal away and stood up "oh well"

Hoggle watched him walk away "don't you ever wonder why after all these years, you still can't see Sarah"

Jareth turned around sharply to look at him "what did you do to her?"

Hoggle shrugged his shoulders "nothing"

"Then why can't I see her?' he asked

"She put a spell on herself, so you couldn't find her" Hoggle told him

Jareth looked surprised at Hoggle "so what has become of her?"

"Don't worry she didn't get married, for the same reason you never did, you knew that you will be brought back together sometime" Hoggle said

He looked at Jareth and continued "she actually followed her dreams, she is a famous movie star, and she's bigger than her own mother"

Jareth smiled happily at that "so no suitors then"

Hoggle shook his head, Jareth studied him, something was off, he was keeping something from him, and he had to find out "Hoggle why are you coming here after 13 years, to talk to me about Sarah"

Hoggle looked away sadly to cover his tears, Jareth didn't like this, he never saw Hoggle cry before, Hoggle took a deep breath and looked at Jareth "Sarah was in an accident, she's dying"

Jareth looked at him sadly "tell me where she is?"

"She's at the hospital in her world, you will find her when you enter the world, and I took the cloaking spell off her" Hoggle said

Jareth quickly disappeared, leaving Hoggle there to cry.

When Jareth arrived at the hospital he changed his clothes so he could fit in, he went up to the desk and waited for a nurse to help him.

A nurse walked up to him "can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for Sarah Williams's room" Jareth told her

The nurse looked him up and down "we are only allowing family and friends into see her"

Jareth thought quickly and replied "I'm her fiancée"

The nurses looked at him skeptical, they never saw him with Sarah, so she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not, until they heard a voice.

"He's telling the truth"

They both turned and saw her brother Toby standing there, he didn't look happy, the nurse turned to look at Jareth "you can go see her"

Jareth smiled his thanks and walked up to Toby "you recognize me?"

"Of course I do goblin king" Toby said as he turned and walked away

"How I am wearing a disguise" Jareth said

"Not to me you're not, your still the same ass, you've always been" Toby said

Jareth followed him into a room, he saw Sarah lying in bed, and a tube down her throat, her face was a bloody mess. Jareth looked around the room "where are your parents?"

"They went on vacation, I called them. They are on their way, not sure if they will make it in time" Toby said

Jareth turned and looked sharply at him "what do you mean?"

Toby gave him a disgusted look "are you blind, she's dying"

Jareth gave him a surprised look "just by a crash she is dying"

Toby looked at him angrily and replied "yes just by getting in a car accident, she broke ribs, has eternal bleeding"

Jareth walked over and sat next to Sarah in a chair, he looked at Toby "can I have some time alone with her"

Toby nodded "sure, I already said my goodbyes" he then walked out of the room leaving Jareth alone with his sister.

Jareth stood up "why couldn't you have stayed with me thirteen years ago, you could have avoided this, but you are just so stubborn"

He then looked down at her, he grabbed her hand "today is Serene's birthday, she is so excited, I wish you could see her, in her dress. She looks just like you, it's hard to look at her sometimes, I was hoping to have her meet you, but I realize it is too late"

He took a breath and continued "I kept my promise I never let her forget you, and I never will"

He bent down and kissed her cheek, then whispered against her skin "I love you"

When he moved away from her, the machines started to go off, her body started to shake, Jareth moved away from her afraid, he put his hand over his mouth, Toby ran in as her body stopped, and the machine did this long beep. Toby looked at Sarah then at Jareth "what did you do to her" he accused

Jareth shook his head sadly "nothing, I just told her I loved her"

The doctors and nurses ran in, the pushed Jareth and Toby out, they just stood outside the door, waiting for answers.

Awhile later the doctor came out, as Karen and Robert were walking up to them "I'm so sorry, she's dead"

Robert and Karen hugged Toby to them and they cried Jareth watched them for a moment, letting his own tears fall; he then turned and walked away.

Jareth appeared in his chambers, where Hoggle and Serene were waiting for him, his daughter saw how distraught he looked, she walked up to him "father what's wrong?"

Jareth sat down on his bed and patted a seat next to him, she sat down next to him, he grabbed her hand gently and held it, and she waited patiently for him to tell her what has him so upset.

"Serene I'm sorry but your mother died tonight" he told her sadness in his voice and he was trying hard to fight his tears, Hoggle stood there and cried. Serene looked from her father to Hoggle and back to her father again.

"But today is my birthday, I already made a wish on my cake, I wish for my mother" she told him sadly

Jareth was ready to hug her, when she stood up away from him "it's your fault, you made my mother leave, why couldn't you make her stay. It's not fair"

Jareth just sat there and put his head in his hands, crying for the love he lost, and the mother his daughter lost.

He just heard Serene yelling at her father and throwing things, and then in the distance he heard someone calling his name.

Jareth raised his head, he saw Sarah standing in the doorway smiling at him, Jareth looked around, he noticed Serene was gone and Hoggle and all his things in his room, were neatly in placed, he realized it had to be a dream.

He quickly got up and grabbed her and hugged her tightly to him, he was crying in her shoulder blade, Sarah smiled brightly against him.

"Geez Jareth, if I knew you were going to miss me this much after only five minutes, I would have stayed gone longer" she told him

Jareth looked at her stunned, she smiles at him while she wipes the tears off his face.

"You left, I thought you went back" Jareth said

Sarah shook her head "I just went into the hall, to explain to Hoggle why I couldn't leave"

Jareth smirked at her "and what are the reasons"

"I stayed for me, for you, for Serene and for my friends" she told him

He grinned at her "but mostly for me right"

She beamed back at him and nodded her head.

"I knew it" he told her

She laughed as he swept her up in a passionate kiss. After the kiss ended he looked Sarah deep in her eyes and said "Marry me"

Sarah's smile vanished then she looked serious "I guess since I am staying the right thing would be to marry you" she says teasingly

Jareth at first thought she was serious, until he saw her lips crack into a grin, and her eyes sparkle, he reached his hands out and started tickling her. After a moment of enjoying her laughter, he stopped; they looked at each other both out of breath from laughing.

She looked serious at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and replied "yes I will marry you"

He wrapped his arms around her waist he lifted her up and swinging her around happily, he put her back down on the floor gently.

"I should let everyone know" Jareth said excited ready to walk out of the room

Sarah grabbed his hand stopping him "can we tell them tomorrow, can you just hold me in bed tonight"

"Yes I can do that precious" Jareth said

They both lay down in bed, and just held each other, Sarah closed her eyes, but when she was almost in a deep sleep, she felt someone watching her, and her eyes shot open. She looked at Jareth.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked

Jareth's arms tightened around her waist "I'm afraid if I go to sleep, you won't be here when I wake up"

She smiled sadly at him "I promise, I will be here when you wake up"

She pecked him on the lips, he smiled against them and they fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sarah woke up the next morning, to sun shining brightly in her room, the birds singing, the cool morning breeze blowing in through the open window. She snuggled deeply into Jareth's arms; he squeezed his arms around her. She smiled against his chest, she is glad she stayed with him, she loves waking up to him.

Sarah raised her head to stare at him, he looked tired, as if he hasn't gotten any sleep at all, she gently caressed his cheek, he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, then he kept holding her hand.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked worried

He grinned at her and shook his head; she smiled at him sadly "how come?"

Jareth's smile turned into a frown "every time I fell asleep, I had a nightmare that you left me. So I just stayed up all night, watching you sleep.

"Oh Jareth" she said mournfully

He turned his head from her ashamed for admitting that, but she loved that he was honest with her. But she felt bad that she put him through that. She gently put her hand on his face and brought his head over to look at her.

"I'm so sorry I put you through that, but as you can see I am still here. I am never leaving you, we are finally getting married" she told him happily

Jareth then smiled back at her "yes we are precious" he bent down at kissed her

Sarah wrapped her arms around him deepened the kiss, he pulled her to him and hugging her body closer to his, she could feel his body starting to react. She started to rub her lower half against his, he started to moan against her mouth, and she giggled against his mouth. He pulled away and looked at her "you're a wicked girl"

She smiled brightly at him, the continued to kiss, then they heard their door bang open, they stopped kissing, Sarah looked down at Jareth and saw that his hand was squeezing her breast. He let go of it and they both turned to look at the door, they saw Kira standing there her arms crossed over her chest giving them a playful smirk. Jareth looked at her agitated, he got out of bed, and Sarah followed.

"What are you doing here? And barging into my room?" Jareth asked curious but the tone of his voice said that he was angry and her for interrupting them.

"I am here to tell you that your mother and grandparents are waiting for her in the throne room" Kira told him

Jareth walked behind a dressing screen, getting dressed and replied "did they say what this is about?"

Sarah just stood there, listening to them, her head moving back and forth. "no, but I am guessing it has to do with our father, and what he did to Sarah" Kira told him

At the mention of her name, Sarah casted her head down in shame, Kira walked over to her and put her arm around her "don't worry it is not your fault, that our dad is an ass" Sarah laughed

Jareth came from behind the dressing screen dressed in a white poet's shirt and black pants. Sarah stared at him wither her mouth opened, he smiled at her reaction, he walked up to her "Sarah get dressed, have some breakfast, and I will find you after this meeting"

Sarah nodded her head in agreement and she watched him follow Kira out of the room and closing the door behind him. Sarah quickly went to the closet to pick out an outfit to wear.

Jareth followed Kira into the throne room where his mother and grandparents were waiting for him.

His mother Corinne walked up to him "how are things with Sarah? Did she stay?"

"Yes mother Sarah is still here" Jareth told her

Corinne smiled at that "good, I'm glad son"

Athena smiled also "not why we are here, but good news"

Jareth looked at them "why are you here?"

Orthos his grandfather stepped forward "first I want to say thanks, for finding my daughter and bringing her home to us"

Jareth nodded his head; Orthos continued "we wanted to bring you up to date on what we plan to do to your father"

Jareth looked up at him "what do you plan to do to him?"

They all took deep breaths; the woman looked away, while Orthos looked directly at Jareth "he will pay for all his crimes, for every woman he hurt in his lifetime"

Jareth looked at everyone "exactly how will he pay for it?"

"We are thinking about an execution, him and his partner Rocko" his grandfather told him

Jareth looked at his mother and grandmother who both nodded their heads at him "I wonder how his parents are going to take it"

"Not well" Athena said

"His parents are not nice people son, they never cared for me, just for my sister" Corinne explained to him

"Is that why they never met me" Jareth said

"Yes" Corinne said sadly

"I am sure his parents will try to stop this" Athena said

"I'm sure they will dear, but they won't be able to stop this" Orthos told them

"Well thank you for telling me, just let me know when it is. I would like to make an appearance" Jareth said

"Will do" his grandfather said, then both his grandparents disappeared, his mother kissed him on the cheek; she said goodbye to Kira and disappeared.

"So our father is going to get killed" Kira said

Jareth looked at her "and your what sad by this"

"No of course not, why would I be sad over someone who never wanted me as their kid, he is just the enemy to me" Kira told him

"Okay, I'm going to go find Sarah" Jareth told her and disappeared

Sarah was sitting in the garden at a table seated for four, eating her breakfast and enjoying the fresh air.

She heard the chair next to her squeak against the rocks underneath, she turned her head and saw Hoggle climbing into the chair next to her.

Sarah smiled at him "what's up Hoggle?"

Hoggle looked at her confused, she rolled her eyes at him "I meant what's going on"

"Oh" Hoggle said then replied "nothing, just taking a break, saw ya sitting her, thought I would keep you company"

"That is very sweet of you Hoggle" she told him he smiled at her as he was getting pink in the face "help yourself to some breakfast, the goblins gave me way too much"

Hoggle grabbed a plate and started piling a lot of food on it, Sarah watched him eat, and he acted like he has eaten in months. At first she giggled thinking he looked funny, then it started to look disgusting and her stomach turned.

Sarah turned her head and saw Jareth coming towards her; both were smiling big at each other, Jareth walked over to the table and took the seat across from her, but were next to Hoggle. As Jareth sat down, he heard Hoggle burp loudly which caused Sarah to laugh and Jareth to give Hoggle a dirty look.

"don't you have work to do" Jareth said is a disgusted tone, Sarah and Hoggle both knew that Jareth didn't like being near her friends, but Hoggle mostly, no one ever tells her why Jareth hates Hoggle the most.

Hoggle grumbled his response to Jareth and got down from the chair, and walked away, Sarah watched him sadly leave, and then she turned to look at Jareth.

"Did you have to be rude to him?"

Jareth looked at Sarah confused because it wasn't sure why Sarah was so upset about it.

"I wanted to be alone with you" Jareth told her

"You could've been a little nicer about it" Sarah said

Jareth nodded and said "yes, but that is not who I am"

Sarah sat back and folded her arms over her chest pouting "okay, so why did you want to be alone with me?"

Jareth smirked at her "I wanted to tell you what is going to happen to my father"

Sarah sat up looking at him puzzled "and you couldn't say this in front of Hoggle"

"No" Jareth said

"Okay, what is going to happen to your father?"

"My father is going to get murdered for all his crimes" Jareth tells her

Sarah's eyes went wide from surprise "I would hate to be your father"

Jareth smiles lovingly at her "let's forget about that and focus on us"

She returned his smile "what about us"

Jareth looks around he sees Hoggle giving him a dirty look with clippers in his hands. He moves in closer to Sarah and whispers "I thought we could continue where we left off this morning"

"Okay" Sarah says

They quickly stand up, Jareth grabs Sarah's hand, she turns around to wave bye to Hoggle, he waves back giving her a half smile. He watches them sadly as they go into the castle.

Corinne walked down to the dungeon what was in her parent's castle; she got to a cage and looked in she saw Harold in there pacing back and forth while a tall man named Rocko was sleeping in one of the beds in the room.

"it looks like my parents are thinking about executing you" Corinne told him with happiness in her voice

Harold walked up to the cage door staring at her "it sounds like my dear, that you are happy about that"

Corinne's smile disappeared from her face "why wouldn't I be happy about that. You won't be able to hurt my family or anyone again"

Harold looked angry "what about people hurting me?"

Corinne looked at him puzzled "who hurt you?"

"Killing people I care about" Harold told her

"You mean Reiko" Corinne said

"Not just him, Elden too" Harold said

Corinne gasped in surprise and replied "were you and Elden involved?"

Harold looked angry at Corinne "yes if you must know we were lovers"

Corinne covered her mouth as Harold continued "we of course couldn't have kids, so I got those entire women pregnant, and we were going to raise them together. But a lot of the woman wouldn't allow that, so I either beat them until they allowed it or killed them."

"You never loved any of the women you were with?" she asked him

"No, my parents did not like that I wasn't attracted to woman, so they forced me to marry Milan" Harold told her

Corinne smiled at him, Harold looked angry at her, not liking the way she is smiling at him "what are you smiling a lot"

"I am surprised I never noticed it, it explains a lot" Corinne told him

"Like what?" he asked

She didn't say anything, she just walked away laughing. She could hear in the distance Harold growling and throwing things. She decided to see her parents.

Corinne walked into her parent's throne room, her parents both stood up greeting her with a smile upon both their faces.

"What can we do for you my child?" Athena asked gently

"I wanted to know, if you knew that Harold preferred men over woman?" Corinne asked

Athena and Orthos looked at each other "we had a hunch" her father said

"He was involved with Elden" Corinne told them

Athena looked disgusted "that short disgusting man, was Harold's lover"

Corinne nodded her, her parents thought it over, and then her father said "disgusting"

Athena went up to Corinne "remember tomorrow is Harold's execution, you can be present if you want"

"I'll be here" Corinne said and disappeared

Athena and Orthos looked at each other " you think you know a person, and they seem completely different than what you thought" Orthos said and Athena nodded in agreement.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: here is a new chapter. I also wanted to say today would have been Jim Henson's 76th birthday.

Chapter 20

Orthos and Athena were enjoying breakfast in their private dining room, when the double doors slammed opened, they quickly stood up, a man and a woman walked in they didn't look happy, then they noticed that they were Harold's parents.

"Patricka and Lyrus, how may we help you?" Orthos asked in a neutral tone

"What did you think we wouldn't have heard that you are trying to kill our son?" Patricka asked

Particka Harold's mother had long black wavy hair the sides pulled up on top forming a bun, the back hung down to her waist, she wore a black gown, she looked like those evil queen's you read in fairytales. Her husband Lyrus wore black too and black hair he looked evil also.

"We have a good reason too, all the crimes your son have done for so long and you just turn your backs and let him do it" Orthos told them getting angry

"Look what he did to our daughter Milan, we thought she died but he had her locked up for years" Athena said

"We thought they would be a good match, until we found out our son preferred gentleman to ladies" Lyrus said

"You knew this and never mentioned this" Orthos said as his voiced rose

"He is our son, we keep his secrets and we also knew that he would be looked down upon" Patricka told them

"That kind of thing is frowned here, no one of the same sex have ever been together before" Orthos told them

"But it does happen mi 'lord" Athena said

Orthos looked at his wife in outrage "how do you know this?"

"There is a place outside our kingdoms, for people who want to experiment with the same sex or to be alone with their lovers there" Athena tells them

"Have you ever been to this place before "he asked his wife in disgust

"No, of course not" she told him in shock that he would even think that of her

"Then how do you know of such a place?" Orthos grilled her

"The servants in the castle talk and I listen" Athena told him

Harold's parents sighed loudly "can we get back to our son, and what is too be done with him?

Orthos looked at angrily "he is to be executed tomorrow come morning, now be gone" he waved his hand and they disappeared.

Patricka and Lyrus appeared back in their castle "well the nerve of that man" Patricka said mad looking at her husband.

"Don't worry about them now, we have to try and save our son." Lyrus told his wife

They were pacing back and forth, thinking of a way to get there son out of this and save his life.

Harold was pacing back and forth while his cell mate Rocko was eating up all their food, Harold hasn't ate since he got locked in the cell, he is hoping that his parents could save him. He started to pace nervously, he felt a breeze on the side of him and turned his head, he saw his mother standing before him, he walked up to the cage door.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised

"Your father is trying to find a way to save you from death, and I came to see how you are" she told him

"I'm fine, stuck in a damp dingy cell how do you think I would be" he said sarcastically

His mother laughed at him "good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor"

He rolled his eyes "so what is father going to do to help me?"

"I am not sure son, he said he is looking into a way to save you, but I must be honest son it doesn't look good" she says

"Thanks for the confidence mother" he said

She smiled at him "of course I have confidence in you son"

Harold gave his mother a doubtful look, she leaned in through the bars and held his hand, then leaned her face in as close as she could and kissed him on the cheek. She moved back to look at her son with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye son, I will see you tomorrow"

The next morning

Jareth and Sarah arrived with Corinne, Kira and Gwen; they also noticed a blonde woman sitting with Orthos and Athena. They never saw her before; everyone else took their seats with them. Patricka and Lyrus looked them and gave them dirty looks they especially didn't like it when Milan walked in and sat down next to her parents.

Orthos stood up and noticed everyone watching him, sitting in front of him was Harold and Rocko " I want to thank everyone for coming to the execution of King Harold and Rocko" he paused a moment.

In that pause Patricka took a moment to look at her husband "did you find a way to help our son?"

He looked at his wife sadly "I'm afraid not"

Orthos continued speaking "I am going to have people come forward and tell us why Harold and Rocko should be punished"

Milan was the first one to stand "I thought when I first married Harold that he loved me, but after I gave birth to our son Reiko he took him from me and locked me in a dungeon, not only him torturing me but our son too. He cut out my eyes I am thankful that the healer was able to fix them and I got my vision back" she sat back down.

Harold sat there not looking happy just bored, almost as if he wishes that they hurry up with his execution. Corinne then stood up "after I thought my sister was dead, Harold took me as his bride, he was never kind to me, he cheated on me getting other woman pregnant I know he never loved me or cared for, he didn't even care for our son Jareth, just Reiko" she sat back down

The blonde woman that no one seen or met before stood up "I am Wendy, Harold's daughter he never wanted me either, my mother hid me from him for good reason he abused my mother hoping she would lose me, but as you can see she never did, I think he should be punished for his crimes"

She sat back down, Jareth stood up "I believe my father should be punished for have the men who work for him beat me his own son and then try to rape Sarah my future bride and threaten to kill her plus whipping her for no reason" he then sat down Kira stood up nervous "I think my father should pay for not being a good father he never wanted any of us, he just liked being in control of everyone and everything and I think he should pay" she sat down

Sarah stood up "Harold whipped me, and was going to leave me for dead, I would say he should get the same treatment that I got, if you weren't already set on killing him" she sat down next to Jareth who put a comforted arm around her.

Gwen stood up shaking she wore a baggy dress trying to cover up her growing belly. "In all the years that I've known Harold, he has never treated me right, he first raped me has been really rough with me during sex even whipped me during, I am pregnant with his child and I am glad this child will never meet him" she said as she rubbed her stomach.

Harold's parents seemed outrage with everyone's testimonies, and they knew even if they stuck up for their son it wouldn't work Orthos and Athena already had plans of killing him, so they could do was sit and wait for their time to say goodbye to their son and then they will have their revenge somehow and some way.

Orthos stood up and pointed to Harold and Rocko "take them away" he said to two big tall guards wearing metal vests, Harold and Rocko never even pleaded for their lives, they both knew it would be a waste to do that. While they were getting taken away, Jareth and Kira wanted to go over and meet Wendy but she was gone.

Harold's parents walked over to everyone "watch your backs I will be getting my revenge" Lyrus said as he laughed wickedly and disappeared Patricks smiled cruelly at them and disappeared, everyone just brushed it off knowing that they are upset and knew that was nothing for them to do as Harold and Rocko were getting beheaded as they spoke.

Corinne and Gwen went back to her castle since Corinne agreed to take care of Gwen and her child once it comes; it wasn't Gwen's fault what her husband did to her.

Milan went back with her parents to their castle, Sarah and Kira went back to Jareth's castle with him.

When they got to the castle Kira went to find Jen to tell him what happened, Jareth and Sarah were in the throne room it looked like the goblins had a party, it was mess everywhere, the goblins were sleeping all over the floor. Jareth had to step over them to get to his chair; Sarah stared down at the goblins smiling.

Sarah looked up to look at Jareth, he was sitting his chair one leg propped up over the arm of the chair, and he was hitting his leg with his riding crop looking bored. She smiles at him, to her he reminded her of the goblin king she once knew and not Jareth whom she fell in love, he looked deep in thought. She walked over to him best she could without stepping on the goblins who took up the entire floor.

"What are thinking about?" she asked curious

He looked up at her and smiled then grabbed her quickly and sat her on his lap, he put his arms around her and replied "I was thinking about our wedding"

She grinned at him "and what were you thinking?"

"How big it is going to be and how expensive" he told her seriously

She laid her head down on his chest listening to his soothing voice telling her the way the ballroom would be decorated, she closed her eyes as he was telling her the food that would be served and going on and on about their wedding night she smiled against him as she went to sleep.

Jareth kept talking on and on, until he realized that Sarah was barely moving, and then she started snoring on him he laughed and realized he must have put her to sleep.

"You would fall asleep when I was being romantic, tomorrow will be better my love I get to show you how romantic I can be" he stood up lifting her in his arms and disappeared up to their chambers.

He laid her in bed and pulled the covers up over her, he then got dressed for bed and lay down beside her, she rolled over and wrapped her arm around his waist and her leg thrown over his, she mumbled "love you Jareth"

He smiled brightly "I love you too my Sarah" he brushed her hair away from her forehead and kissed it and then wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

A/N: I promise more Sarah and Jareth in next chapter of course there will be they get married.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 21

Sarah woke up in bed alone, at first she was afraid that Jareth left and changed his mind about getting married. She sat in bed looking depressed, when the door opened, Sarah didn't want to look, she was afraid that whoever came in had bad news for her.

"Wow! For this being the happiest day of your life, you sure are sad"

Sarah looked and saw Kira staring at her with a big smile on her face; Sarah stopped looking so sad and replied "you mean Jareth still wants to marry me?"

Kira giggled "of course he does, he setting up for the wedding he can't stop smiling and talking about it" she thought for a moment and said "I never seen my brother smile so much" then she thought it over again "wait yes I have, when he has balls and meets everyone, but of course hose are fake smiles, and these are happy smiles"

Sarah smiled at that "well then I guess I better get ready then"

Sarah went into the bathroom to bathe, while Kira checked on a sleeping Serene, she smiled down at her niece then took a seat on the bed waiting for Sarah to come out.

She heard Sarah in the bathroom humming a song that sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place it, until she heard more of the humming and Sarah even singing a bit, she smiled and realized Sarah was humming and singing the song that Jareth sang to her in the ballroom years ago.

Kira waited patiently for Sarah to come out of the bathroom, she didn't have to wait long. Sarah came out in a big fluffy towel wrapped around her body and another one wrapped in her hair; Kira looked at her and asked "would you like me to leave?"

Sarah went over to the closet looking in it and replied "no, you can stay were both girls plus we are going to be family soon"

Kira noticed Sarah was looking for something "your new dress is in the bag at the end of the closet"

Sarah looked at her and said "thanks" she moved all the clothes out of the way and grabbed the bag that held her new wedding dress in it, she had to get a new one after Harold ruined it on her. She took the bag out and placed in on the bed and unzipped it, she took the dress out and looked at Kira in surprise. Kira was confused as to why she was looking at her like that "what is it? What's wrong?"

Sarah looked like she was going to cry and said "this is the dress I wore in the ballroom ten years ago"

Kira looked at her shocked "no, really"

"Yes, he wants me to wear it again, I just hope it fits" Sarah says

"I am sure it will" Kira said

Sarah went behind the changing screen to change into her undergarments.

"Why do you think my brother wants you to wear this dress?" Kira asked as she ran her hand over it

"I don't know maybe he couldn't get another dress on short notice" Sarah told her

"But you got to admit it is kind of romantic that he kept your dress after all these years" Kira said

Sarah didn't reply she just smiled from behind the screen; she came out wearing just her undergarments Kira stood up and started to help Sarah put the dress on.

Sarah then took the towel off her head and shook her head, so her cascaded down her back in wet strands. Kira ran her hands down the dress to straighten out the wrinkles in it.

"How should I wear my hair?" she asked while running her fingers through it

Kira started at her for a moment then smiled "I think you should wear it the same way you wore it ten years ago"

Sarah turned her head to look at Kira who was standing behind her "but that was a dream"

Kira just kept smiling; Sarah gave her a puzzled look "wasn't it?"

Kira shrugged her shoulders and continued to fix Sarah's hair the way she had it in the ballroom. Sarah knew that Kira isn't going to tell her, so she changed the subject.

"How long are weddings here?" Sarah asked curious

"Weddings here are very short, we are more into the parties then wedding or divorces" Kira told her

"There are divorces here?" Sarah asked

"Yes, but if you are royalty they a frowned upon" Kira said

"How come?" she questioned

"Because if a queen is favored by the kingdom, the king gets pushed out of the kingdom and if the king is favored then the queen gets pushed out of the kingdom. Any normal person no one really cares" Kira explained

"Oh" Sarah said

Kira put the necklace on Sarah then took her over to the mirror and showed her what she looked like. Sarah gasped in surprise and said "I looked just like I did ten years ago except for you know older"

"You look beautiful" Kira told her from behind her

Sarah smiled at her reflection in the mirror "come on let's get you married to my brother, why you want to marry him is beyond me"

Sarah smiled at said "I love him"

"I know" Kira said smiling she grabbed Sarah's hand and they disappeared, they appeared outside the ballroom, Sarah turned to Kira and asks "Jareth isn't going to hide and I have to find him is he?"

Kira laughed "no, Sarah he will be right up front waiting for you"

Sarah breathed in relief and said "good"

Kira and Sarah walked into the ballroom guests were standing since the weddings here don't take long; I guess no one had to be seated. She really excited seeing her family there watching her walk up front towards Jareth, who had a wide smile on his face, she returned it.

She got up to the front facing Athena Jareth on the left side of her and Kira on the right, on the other side of Jareth stood Jen.

Athena looked at them both smiling "I am very happy to announce to everyone the wedding between Jareth the goblin king and Sarah it's champion"

Jareth and Sarah smiled at each other lovingly, Athena looked at both of them she couldn't contain her happiness and she continued "do you Jareth take Sarah as your wife and your queen?"

Jareth looked at Athena and said "yes, I do"

Athena nodded her head and turned to Sarah "do you Sarah take Jareth and your husband and your king?"

Sarah looked at Athena and replied "yes, I do"

Athena smiled at everyone "I pronounce you husband and wife and king and queen"

Everyone clapped as Jareth and Sarah kissed, after they shared a kiss they greeted everyone and hugged them.

Toby looked up at Sarah and said "you look very pretty"

"Thank you Toby" she said

She hugged him.

"You look like a princess" her father told her

"She is queen now" her step-mother said

"Yes, she is" Robert said

Sarah started to look around the room for her husband, she finally noticed him on the dance floor standing there looking at her smiling as the crowds parted, it was the first time she noticed that he was wearing the same thing he wore ten years ago.

She walked slowly towards him; he held out his hand, she grabbed it. He pulled her to him and they started dancing as again he sang the song to her, everyone around them was dancing and watching them with smiles on their faces.

She looked around and saw Corinne holding Serene who was wearing a pretty white gown almost the same as Sarah's but more simple since it was for a baby. Corinne was making Serene's little hand wave at Sarah; she waved back and turned her attention back to Jareth.

After Jareth sang Sarah the song he leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear "I can't wait for tonight"

Sarah laughed "is that all men think about?"

"Well here we do, all we have is balls so what else there for us to do but sex' he told her seriously

Sarah laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips, they heard someone clear there throat. They turned and saw Kira standing there with a woman who looked like an older version of Kira and an older female version of Jareth. Well didn't also look like a dwarf. But she was taller than most dwarfs'.

Jareth looked annoyed at Kira "what is it?"

Kira smiled and replied "Jareth meet our sister Wendy"

Jareth and Sarah looked surprised they turned to Wendy who bowed her head "may I say your majesty that your wedding was beautiful, I wish you many years of happiness and I would like to say thanks for inviting me"

Jareth looked at Wendy "you are family"

They noticed that either Wendy was shy or uncomfortable or both since she didn't know Kira, Jareth or Sarah she just heard of them.

"If you will excise me I will leave you and go over to my people now" Wendy said she bowed one last time and walked over to her dwarf's.

They watched her walk away, Sarah looked at them confused "why did Wendy walk away, and avoid everyone but the dwarf's?"

Kira looked at Jareth and replied "fae's and dwarf's don't mix"

Sarah looked at Jareth "like you and Hoggle"

"Yes" Jareth said

"But your father must've since he made Wendy" Sarah said

"Yes but my father, wanted kids and was possible horny and got it wherever he could" Jareth said

Kira thought for a moment "why do you think after I was born, dad would beat any woman that got pregnant"

"I heard because Elden was jealous of him having sex with these women and of them giving him children since he couldn't" Jareth told them

Kira and Sarah looked at Jareth "how did you know that, you never knew father was involved with Elden until recently" his sister said

"Before you two showed up people here were talking about father and Elden" Jareth said

They both nodded their heads, they notice Kira find Jen with her eyes, she quickly ran to him as best she could in her dress and he grabbed her in his arms he swung her around happily and they started dancing.

"I have a feeling the next wedding we will be going to will be Kira's" Sarah said

Jareth watched them smiling "I think you may be right my queen"

Jareth and Sarah danced a little longer ate food, the quietly snuck out of the ballroom, to start on their honeymoon, they won't get bothered since his mother is taking their daughter back to her castle to babysit.

Some noticed Jareth and Sarah leaving, other's weren't paying attention, they went back to the celebration.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sarah and Jareth appeared in their room, Sarah looked up at him "are you sure no one will notice we are gone?"

Jareth smiled down at her "of course no one will notice, they are too busy having fun"

Sarah grinned back at him "well if you're sure"

Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, he was moving into kiss her, when she pulled back and he gave her a confused look.

She put her hands on his shoulders "I am going to change, I'll be right back"

Sarah walked to the bathroom, Jareth took his jacket, shirt, boots and socks off he then sat on the bed waiting for Sarah.

Sarah came out of the bathroom wearing the same nightgown she always wore to bed since down in the underground they don't have any sexy clothes, so she had to wear what she has.

Jareth stood up smiling at her "you look beautiful"

She looked down at the nightgown that back up at him puzzled "I wear this one every night to bed"

"I know" he looked at her, really staring at her that it was making her feel uncomfortable, he then looked up at her "not sure if you just look really beautiful all of a sudden or it's because your my wife now"

Sarah smiled really big at him; he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, they kissed.

Jareth picked her up bridal style, she yelped in surprise, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

He walked over to the bed and lightly tossed her on the bed, Sarah giggled, Jareth laughed, Sarah lay down on the bed and held out her arms to him.

Jareth grabbed her hands and held them as Sarah pulled him to her, he fell down on top of her and she laughed.

Sarah took her hands and combed them through his hair before wrapping them around his neck.

His hand caressed her face lovingly, Sarah then took one of her hands and grabbed his hand and held it in her hers and she brought the hand to her mouth and started kissing the tips of his fingers. Jareth then took his hand away and brought his lips down to hers kissing her again.

Sarah tried to take her other hand out of his so she could wrap it around his neck, he held tighter to her hand and grabbed her other hand in his holding in his. Jareth held her hands up above her head while he kissed her on the lips and down her body, Sarah moaned at the contact and squeezed his hands tighter.

Jareth let go of her hands, he ran his hands down her body and he lowered himself down her body, he lifted her night gown up and started caressing her legs and kissing inside her thighs, she moaned his name, he smirked against her skin.

Sarah started to wrap her fingers through his hair as he got closer to her center; he brushed his lips over her underwear, and moved over to her thigh, as Sarah made a disappointing noise.

Jareth then ran his finger lightly over her center as he kissed her inner thighs, she moaned, he then grabbed her underwear with his hands and pulled them down slowly down her legs, he then gave into what she wanted and went down on her, she screamed his name in pleasure he kept it up using his tongue and fingers until she came in his mouth, he licked and sucked her dry, then moved up her body kissing her, he was taking her nightgown off of her, while she was taking off his pants.

She looked at him panting and said "I want to make love to you right now"

Jareth grinned at her, he started to kiss her again passionately and pushed himself inside of her, both moaning in pleasure and moving fast against each other while he moved deeper inside of her.

After they were done, they were breathing hard, Jareth fell forward on her, she held him to her for a moment, he moved off of her and laid next to her pulling her to him, she laid her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her, she kissed his chest wrapped her arms around his waist as best as she could and snuggled in his arms both of them falling asleep.

Corinne was in the throne room enjoying the quietness of her kingdom without her husband around, it was strange to her that she doesn't even miss him, she knew that she never loved him but they did share a child together but Jareth didn't miss him either since he wasn't that much of a father to him or a husband to her.

She heard moaning coming towards the room, she quickly stood up waiting for the attack if there was one, she saw Gwen walking in holding her stomach, and she noticed she was leaking. The Queen was afraid for her.

"Oh dear you're in labor"

Gwen nodded her head frequently, she looked scared and Corinne grabbed her hand "come on dear I will take you to my mother"

They appeared in front of Corinne's parents and her sister Milan "what do we owe the pleasure of your visit child?" her mother asked

"Gwen is in labor mother, can you help her?" Corinne said

Athena stood up, and put her hand on Gwen's stomach "it's almost time, lay her down"

Corinne helped Gwen lay on the floor, Gwen was breathing hard and sweating and moaning every so often from the pain. Athena got on the floor in front of her by her feet, she looked at her in the area where the baby will be coming out from, then looked up at Gwen "okay now push"

Gwen groaned and pushed as hard as she could, and repeated as often as necessary, moments later they all heard a baby cry. Athena held the baby in her arms and looked at Gwen "it's a boy"

Gwen smiled and held her arms out, Athena handed the baby to her and Gwen held him in her arms and kissed the top of his head. Everyone watched the scene with smiles on their faces.

A/N: the making love scene between Sarah and Jareth I tried not to make too graphic since I know this site may or may not still be against that sort of thing but I think I did okay.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Gwen held her son in her arms, looking down at him lovingly.

"Did you pick a name for him yet?" Corinne asked

Gwen smiled then looked up at her and replied "I am going to call him Darian"

"A very good name, strong too" Athena told her

Gwen cuddled her son to her.

Athena looked at Corinne "where is she going to be staying?"

Corinne watched Gwen with her son and notice she was a natural with him, she then looked at her mother "she will be staying with me in the castle"

Milan said to her sister "are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be she has nowhere else to go and she was my servant" Corinne told them

"It's your decision" her mother said

Corinne walked over to Gwen talking to her, Gwen replied smiling.

"I hope she knows what she is doing" Milan said

"Don't worry my child, Corinne always knows what's best" Athena said

Corinne sat there with Gwen and even though she hated Harold for everything he did to everyone and though the child was his, she couldn't hate the baby, he was an innocent in all of this.

Jareth woke up in bed and he noticed the space next to him was empty; he looked around the room afraid something happened to Sarah. He then heard retching coming from the bathroom and he got worried, he quickly got dressed and walked to the bathroom door, he knocked on the door.

"Sarah are you okay?" he asked whispering against the door

His only reply was a moan then more throwing up, Jareth winced and turned his head. He then heard the toilet flush, and Sarah spitting in the sink. She walked out of the bathroom and she looked tired and pale.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried

Sarah gave him a dirty look "did that sound fine to you?"

Jareth noticed that she sounded angry and she walked past him and turned towards him with her hand on her stomach.

"The last time I was sick like this was when I was pregnant with Serene" Sarah told him

Jareth smiled at her brightly and Sarah frowned back at him "I can't be pregnant, it's too soon"

Jareth walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "your forgetting precious this is not your world, things happen quicker here"

Sarah looked up at him and replied "maybe I am sick with the flu"

Jareth felt a little disappointed since it sounded like she didn't want to be pregnant but he want a lot of kids.

Jareth looked into her eyes sadly and said "maybe, let's call my grandmother just to make sure"

"Okay" she agreed

"Grandmother I need you" Jareth called out

Athena appeared before them in a bright white light. Sarah and Jareth both held their arms over their faces the light was so bright it was almost blinding.

"What can I do for you Jareth?" Athena asked kindly

"I would like you to find out if Sarah is pregnant'' Jareth said

Athena looked at Sarah and said "lay down on the bed dear"

Sarah did as she was told, she laid on the bed making sure she was comfortable, Athena walked over running her hands over Sarah's body her eyes were closed and Jareth watched this calmly.

Athena opened her eyes looking at Sarah then at Jareth, the look on her face scared Jareth.

Athena looks at them both again and says "Sarah is pregnant"

Jareth smiled and then he looked at his grandmother seriously "you scared me"

"Sorry" she apologized then continued "but I can't show favoritism, and I am very happy for the both of you" she quickly kissed and hugged them both and disappeared.

Jareth walked over to the bed he sat down and hugged Sarah tightly, he pulled away looking at her.

"You are happy about this aren't you?" he asked afraid

She looked at him and replied "right now I am in shock, but I am sure after that wears of and my sickness then I will know then"

Jareth looked at her and was able to accept her answer "did you want to join me for the day?"

Sarah shook her head and said "no, I think I will go back to sleep"

Jareth kissed her lips quickly and said "and I have a kingdom to run"

He disappeared as Sarah closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Jareth was sitting in his chair in the throne room deep in thought and he never heard anybody coming in until they spoke.

"Jareth I would like to have a word with you"

Jareth looked up and noticed Jen in front of him "what can I do for you?"

Jen looked at him "are you alright?"

"I just found out Sarah is pregnant" Jareth told him

"Congratulations" he said

"Thank you" Jareth said then looked at him "you wanted me for something"

Jareth noticed that Jen looked very nervous, Jareth waited patiently.

Jen finally spoke up "I know that you are the only male that I can ask this and I was hoping that you could give me permission to ask Kira to marry me"

Jareth's mouth dropped open from shock and surprised "you want to marry my sister?"

"Yes" Jen replied

"Then you have my permission" Jareth said

Jen screamed happily then quickly hugged Jareth and ran out of the throne room, Jareth laughed at him, he looked around noticing his goblins were sleeping and he didn't understand why he had to run his castle when the goblins were sleeping and he was too excited to do it anyway. He disappeared back into his room with Sarah, he saw she was still sleeping in bed, he walked over to the bed and laid down next to her, he placed a kiss on her cheek, wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep with her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jen was walking with Kira outside to the patio his hand was covering her eyes.

Jen walked over to the table and gently helped her to sit down, then he took his hand away from her eyes and he pushed her chair up to the table. She looked at the food, the wine, the flowers and the candles.

"This is really beautiful. What's the occasion?" Kira asked

Jen was pouring the wine in the glasses and replied "you are"

Kira blushed, he smiled at her and handed her a glass of wine and he then got on one knee in front of her. Kira started to giggle out of excitement.

"In all my life, I have never loved anyone as I loved you. Will you do me the honor of being my bride?" he said

Kira was smiling happily "yes, I'll marry you"

Jen stood up and so did Kira they started hugging each other, kissing and laughing happily.

Then they both sat back down to dinner enjoying each other's company.

The Next Day

Jareth was sitting in his throne chair looking bored. Jen walked in looking at him.

"Bored?" Jen asked

Jareth turned to look at him but didn't say anything, and Jen smiled at him "where is your wife?"

"She's lying down, her morning sickness is making her tired" Jareth told him

"Since you didn't ask I will tell you. Kira said yes!" Jen tells him

Jareth stood up looking at him "I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind"

"I know" he said

They both heard someone walk in, the turned and saw Hoggle walking up to them with a piece of paper in his hands and he handed it to Jareth.

"This was delivered for you" Hoggle told him

Jareth took it for him and replied "thanks Hogwart"

"It's Hoggle" the Dwarf said then as he walked out he grumbled "Sarah's too good for him"

Jareth and Jen heard him grumble but couldn't make out what he said, so they both just shook it off.

Jareth opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper and read it out loud.

_Jareth,_

_You, Kira, Sarah and Jen are invited into my kingdom The Secret Lands. I would like to see you all soon, you will always be greeted with love and kindest._

_Love Your Sister,_

_Wendy_

Jen looked at Jareth "if you're not busy maybe we all should go now"

Jareth looked around the throne room "my goblins can live without me for a few hours"

Jen and Jareth walked out of the throne room to get Sarah and Kira.

The four of them appeared in a very peaceful place, you can hear a waterfall in the distant.

A dwarf appeared in front of them staring at them all.

Then he yelled out "Miss Wendy they are here"

Wendy appeared next to him "thank you Grundle"

He smiled at her, Sarah stared at him, Wendy studied her and said "yes Sarah he is related to Hoggle they are brothers"

Sarah looked at Wendy surprised "you can read thoughts?"

"If I concentrate hard enough yes" she replied

Grundle ran off, Wendy looked at all of them "thank you all for coming let me show you around"

They all followed her and looking around "why is it called the secret lands?" Kira asked

"Good question, it's called the secret lands because it keeps all your secrets, the waterfall here if you told the waterfall you deepest darkest secret it would keep it forever" she told them

"What kind of secrets?" Sarah asked

"Any kind really, for example something from childhood you might not want someone to know or if you have a crush on someone" she explained then added "one thing we look down upon is people having an affair that is not permitted here"

"That's good" Kira said

Wendy brought them to an open area in the forest where everyone was sitting around talking quietly. They were cooking food on an open fire and they were either sitting on rocks, logs or the ground. A woman with golden yellow hair stood up smiling and waving then walked over to Wendy.

The woman put her arm around Wendy as she smiled at the guests "This is Sunny, she's nymph"

"Wow an actual Nymph" Sarah said surprised

"I forgot you are not from our world" Wendy said

They all saw Sunny smile at them then she leaned over and rubbed Sarah's stomach and looked at Wendy smiling brightly.

"Yes me dear, she is pregnant" Wendy caressed the nymph's face lovingly

That was when they all noticed that Wendy is with Sunny and that is why she never married she is in love with a female.

"Can't she talk?" Kira asked

Sunny frowned while Wendy answered "no, she has never spoken and no one knows why, but she communicates to me in my mind"

Sunny smiled at that, they all walked over to the area with everyone else and sat down.

"So you are their queen?" Jareth asked

"Well they never had a queen before, my mother and I hid here to get away from our father, my father found us here when I was a little girl and they fought and he killed her. When we came here they made my mother Lysetta queen after she died I took my mother's place" Wendy said

Sarah noticed other Nymph's circling around them staring; Wendy looked at them seriously "if you ever want to be alone with them you can, but no cheating on your mates"

Sarah looked at the Nymph's who were now dancing around them "I thought there was no cheating?"

"There isn't but you can do things with someone that would qualify as cheating here" Wendy told them

"And what qualifies as cheating here?" Kira asked curious

"Having sex" Wendy said

The other female nymph's were crawling over the two males and ignoring the females, Sarah and Kira just watched jealous. Jareth looked at them then up at Wendy.

"They are very beautiful but Sarah is enough for me" Jareth told her

"Yeah I will only take Kira" Jen told her

Wendy clapped her hands to get the nymph's attentions they stopped rubbing their bodies against the men and looked at Wendy.

"They want their females so leave them alone" she said kindly to them

They nymph's pouted and walked away dancing through the crowd, Wendy watched them for a moment then smiled at her guests "good gentleman you passed"

They looked at her confused. She knew that she should explain herself "nymph's well some are sexual beings, men or woman cannot refuse them unless they are in true love with their mate, so congratulations your men truly love you and the woman truly love you they were angry with jealousy"

Everyone sat around the fire listening to music the nymph's played on hand made instruments made out of wood while other's talked, danced and ate.

Sarah looked at Wendy her and Sunny were cuddling together around the fire, Wendy was whispering to her and smiling, Sarah smiled she was happy for Jareth's sister she was happy and in love and she is glad that she is nothing like Jareth's father.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Corinne was sitting in her throne room in deep thought, she is now the ruler since her husband is dead and she finds it strange that she is not even sad about it or missing him at all, she feels a little happy about that.

Then she smelled smoke and she lifted her head up and saw Harold's mother Patricka standing in front of her not looking happy.

Corinne stood up "what can I do for you?"

"I have come for my grandchild" she told her

"Your grandchild is sleeping in the room with his mother and I will not have you disturb them or take the child from her" Corinne told her

"You won't be able to stop me" she said angrily

"Maybe not but I won't let you take the child away from it's mother "she said

"I will have rights to that child, I will see to it personally that your parents grant me my wish" Patricka says then vanished the room.

Corinne quickly disappeared the room and reappeared in Gwen's room, she saw Gwen sleeping in bed and in a cradle next to the bed was her son also sleeping; Corinne smiled and left the room.

Patricka appeared in a room where the elders were in Orthos and Athena.

"What can I do for you child?" Orthos asked

"I need permission to take my grandchild away from his mother Gwen" she tells them

"What is your reason for this?" Athena questioned

"That child is my grandchild and I will not have that slut raising him" she told them as her voiced slightly rose

"We cannot take a child from it's mother unless we have a good enough reason" Orthos said

"I AM HIS GRANDMOTHER" she shouted then took a breath and calmly said "to me that is a good enough reason"

"Not good enough for us" Athena said

Patricka looked angry then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A while later

In Corinne's Castle

The queen heard a scream and quickly disappeared to go to it carrying a weapon, knowing that her guards would be there when she got there.

Corinne appeared in Gwen's room she saw someone dressed in black holding the baby and two other's in black holding Gwen back.

"What are you doing here?" the Queen ordered

The people in black looked at the queen, masks are hiding their faces and the queen looked at them.

"You work for Patricka and her husband don't you?" Corinne said

The men didn't say anything they tried to get past the Queen but she wouldn't let them, when the men got to the door with the baby and Gwen the Queen's guard's stood at the doorway with swords pointed at them. The men dropped Gwen on the floor and placed the baby in the Queen's arms.

After the men quickly left, the Queen took Gwen and her baby and disappeared from her castle and they reappeared in her son's Jareth's castle.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Jareth asked

"I need you to keep guard of Gwen" his mother said

"Sure I can" Jareth said worried

"Thank you son" she said as she smiled warmly at him

She hugged him, Sarah walked in as his mother disappeared and goblins walked out with Gwen and her child to take her to a safe and guarded room he even put a spell on the room where no one could find her.

"What did your mother want?" Sarah asked

"I have to keep Gwen safe" he tells her

"Did she say why?" she questioned

"No she didn't" he tells her

Sarah watched him he looked distracted "is something wrong?"

Jareth looked up at her "mm…"

"I asked if something was wrong"

"It's just my mother. She seemed worried"

Sarah wrapped her arms around him "I am sure she is fine"

Jareth wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "I am sure your right"

Corinne appeared in front of her parents.

"How can we help you dear?" Athena asked


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Corinne appeared in front of her parents.

"How can we help you dear?" Athena asked

"Gwen almost got her baby stolen, I dropped her and the child off with Jareth" she told her parents

"And we will help him keep her safe" her father told her

"Why don't you stay here for one night?" Athena asked

"No, mom I will be okay in my own castle I have guards, if I need you I will call" Corinne said

Athena hugged her daughter and then watched Corinne disappear back to her castle**.**

In Jareth's Castle

Sarah and Kira were talking wedding plans.

"So are you going to have a big wedding?" Sarah asked

"Probably not, I don't know a lot of people, but since Jareth is having the wedding here for us. Then I told him to invite whoever he thinks should come" Kira tells her

"That sounds like a good idea. Jareth does know a lot of people" She says

Kira nodded her head in agreement "so is there anything else we should take care of?"

Kira thought for a moment "no, I think that is all"

Sarah smiled at her and replied "I can't believe you are getting married"

Kira returned her smile "I can't believe it either, Jen and I used to hate each other but then getting locked away together all those years. We got to know each other and fell in love"

"So do you have your wedding dress yet?" Sarah asks

"It's being made now" Kira told her

They heard a guy groan then followed by "no more wedding talk, I would like to eat breakfast without it"

Kira and Sarah looked up and saw Jareth and Jen walk in "we talked about our wedding why can't they talk about theirs?"

Jareth sat down as his breakfast was placed in front of him "my dear, wedding talk is for girls, guys don't care to talk about all we care about is getting married to the one we love and then the wedding night"

Jen nodded his head in agreement smiling, Sarah playfully threw her napkin at Jareth and he caught it in his hand laughing.

Since Sarah and Kira were done they said goodbye to their men by giving them a kiss on the cheek and hug from behind smiled and waved by and left the men alone.

Jareth and Jen ate their breakfast in peace not even saying a word to each other.

Sarah and Kira walked around the garden, looking at the flowers blooming around them.

"Sarah I can't believe I will be getting married tomorrow" Kira gushed happily then continued "I have been waiting for this moment my whole life, just like every little girl"

Sarah could hear the happiness in her voice, she then noticed how quickly she became happy, it left and she became sad. Sarah became worried.

"What is it Kira? What's wrong?" Sarah asked

Kira looked at her sadly with tears in her eyes "my mother isn't here to finally see me get married"

Sarah smiled sadly at her "I know your mother isn't here, but she will be here with you in spirit"

"Your right" she said "but I just hate my father for killing her and all the other things he's done"

Sarah put her arm around Kira "you still have Jen, me and Jareth and your sister Wendy plus your new little brother Darian"

Kira smiled widely "your right"

"Okay, now that it is settled what kind of flowers did you pick out?" she asks her

Kira's face fell "I haven't picked out any flowers yet"

Sarah looked at her smiling "it's okay we will pick it our together"

Kira started to look at all the flowers in the garden.

"Anything?" she asked Kira

"I like them all I can't decide" Kira tells her

"Then we shall make a bouquet out of all of them" she told her

Kira smiled happily while Sarah collected one of all the flowers.

The Next Morning

Jareth already left Sarah sleeping, he made sure everything was taking care of for Kira's and Jen's wedding he didn't want anything or anybody to ruin it for them.

A couple of hours later Sarah's door opened with a bang "aren't you up yet!?" a voice yelled happily

Sarah got so scared being disturbed in sleep she jumped and rolled off the bed which probably wasn't good to do to a pregnant woman. But luckily she landed on her back.

Kira hissed and said "oops… Sarah I'm so sorry"

Sarah was having trouble getting up she was do at any time now, Kira quickly ran over to her and grabbed her hands helping her up.

Sarah pushed her nightgown down "don't worry about I understand that you're excited"

Kira looked at her clothing "I guess I am pretty lucky you didn't sleep naked"

Sarah shook her head and walked over to the closet looking for the dress that was made for Kira's wedding, Kira noticed she seemed sad when she said that.

"Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Kira asked worried

"No it's nothing" Sarah said her back still facing her, Kira could tell she heard sadness in her voice.

"Sarah we are family now you can tell me anything" she pleaded

Sarah turned around with tears running down her cheeks, Kira quickly walked up to Sarah "oh my god what's wrong!"

"Ever since I found out I was pregnant, Jareth and I haven't made love anymore" she told her

"Maybe he's afraid too" Kira said trying to cheer her up even though she really had no reason why her brother wouldn't she knows he loves her.

"He doesn't find me attractive anymore, I'm a fat cow" she said bursting in tears

Kira put her arms around her "no Sarah you are beautiful"

Sarah looked at Kira "I am?"

"Yes, now take a bath and get dressed and I will meet you at the ballroom" kira told her.

Sarah wiped her tears and walked into the bathroom.

Kira left the room in search for Jareth.

Kira saw Jareth walking down the hall talking to another man that is part of his fae army.

"Jareth!" Kira yelled

Jareth and the man turned around and both saw Kira standing there not looking very happy.

"I'll meet up with you later" Jareth told the guy

The guy bowed and walked away, Kira walked up to Jareth, she started staring at him angrily. Jareth felt uncomfortable under her gaze and asked "what?"

"Do you still love Sarah?" Kira asked mad

Jareth huffed "of course I do, what is this about?"

"Sarah told me that ever since she found out she was pregnant, you two have never made love" Kira told him

"Is this really important right now?" Jareth asks

"It is to Sarah" Kira said

Jareth sighed annoyingly "yes I still love Sarah, and since she is pregnant I wasn't sure we still could"

"Well you can" Kira told him

Jareth looked at her "is that all?"

"Yes"

Jareth walked away, Kira watched him and shook his head and then she quickly went to her room to get ready for her wedding.

In The Ballroom

Kira and Jen stood next to each other the backs facing the guests and Athena was in front of them, Sarah and Wendy stood next to Kira as Jareth was the only one on Jen's side.

Kira and Jen were smiling really big at each other while Athena was talking; Jareth and Sarah kept sneaking glances at each other. Every time Sarah would catch Jareth staring at her, she would blush and turn her head back to Athena; Jareth would smile and face Athena.

Athena finally pronounced Kira and Jen married everyone cheered and hugged the happy couple and now the dancing can start.

Jareth and Sarah were dancing close together; Sarah was avoiding eye contact when she finally spoke up "are you cheating on me?" she asked him with sadness in her voice.

Jareth looked at her surprised and confused "of course not, I love you only you"

Sarah looked at him "then why haven't we made love since our wedding night?"

Jareth sighed "with you being pregnant, I didn't know if I would hurt you or the baby"

Sarah smiled at that, he seemed very sincere and had a little fear in his voice and at that moment she knew that he really did care for her.

"Woman for generations have been having sex when they are pregnant" she told him.

Jareth smiled happily at her "good because I have wanted to make love to you for the longest time. I thought I would explode with my need for you"

Sarah's cheeks heated up and she giggled nervously and she also felt the part of his anatomy get hard against her, she smiled a knowing smile.

Jareth pulled her tighter against him, so that their bodies pressed tight against each other.

"Let's get out of here" he whispered to her

She squeezed her arms around his neck tight and smiled against his neck and whispered "we can't this is a wedding for our family, it would be rude to leave"

Jareth looked around the room "Kira and Jen left" he stated

Sarah lifted her head up off his shoulder and looked around "so they did"

Jareth grabbed her hand and he pulled her quickly out of the ballroom and once they got in the hall they disappeared.

A/N: I am going to end this chapter here, I promise it will be continued in the next one, please don't be mad at me.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

They reappeared in their bedroom, they were kissing each other as if they have been away from each other forever and they started clawing at each other's clothes, once Sarah was completely naked he moved her towards the bed, while she was still stripping him of his clothes.

He laid her on the bed and laid on top of her, his hands felt as if they were everywhere at once. Jareth moved his mouth from hers and started to kiss every inch of her body. Sarah moaned from the contact since it has been so long, he moved his mouth back up her body stopping at her breasts he squeezed them both while he kissed and sucked at one. Sarah moaned from the sensitivity of her breasts and that it felt good and then she made a noise that indicated that she was in pain. Jareth stopped and looked at her concerned "are you okay?"

Sarah looked at him "yes, I'm fine, just a little pain"

He looked at her worried "what is it? Was it me?"

Sarah shook her head and replied "no, it's my stomach but I'm fine now"

"Okay" he said and continued to kiss her mouth while trying to rub both breasts with one hand while the other hand was down below playing with her.

Sarah groaned again from the pain, Jareth stopped staring at her, he noticed she was looking at him scared then she said "I think I'm in labor"

Jareth rolled off her groaned and laid next to her, he was upset that the first time he knows he can make love to her, that is when the baby decides it's time to come out.

Sarah started to breathe heavily; Jareth quickly got up off the bed and called his grandmother.

After a few moments Athena appeared surrounded by a bright white light, she looked them afraid, when Jareth called her he sounded panicked.

"She's in labor" Jareth told her

When Athena showed up, Sarah made sure she was covered up a sheet. Athena got down to the bottom of the bed. While Jareth had just his pants on, he sat next to Sarah on the bed.

Athena checked her under the sheet; she then looked up at them "she is ready"

Sarah looked afraid at Jareth "don't worry you've done this before" he tells her trying to calm her down.

"Sarah start to push" Athena tells her

Sarah starts to push, Jareth is sitting there holding her hand tightly smiling and encouraging her by telling her that she is doing good and the baby is almost here.

"Just one more big push" Athena told her

Sarah pushed really hard while screaming, then they heard a baby crying.

Sarah and Jareth both had big smiles on their faces; Athena was staring at the baby smiling. Sarah got worried, that Athena wasn't handing the baby to her; she was just staring at it.

"Is my baby okay?" Sarah asked worried and with sadness in her voice

Jareth also got worried, he hoped nothing happened to it, he always wanted to have a big family.

Athena looked at them smiling "please forgive me, I have never seen a more handsome boy in my life"

She then gave him to Sarah, she cuddled him in her arms "it's a boy?" she asked smiling big

Athena smiled and nodded her head "well of course Jareth is a close second to a handsome baby"

"Thank you" Jareth said

"If it is okay, I would like to make the announcement" Athena said

"Yes of course go ahead" Jareth told her

Athena disappears; Jareth looks down at his son "so what would you like to name him?"

Sarah thought about it for a moment "how about we call him Sareth"

Jareth thought it over for a minute "I like it, where did you come up with it"

"It's a combination of both our names" she told him

"I like it" Jareth said

They took turns holding him until the first guests arrived which was Corinne, Athena, Orthos and Milan.

Jareth walked up to them carrying his son "meet our son Sareth" he showed his son to them, they all looked at him in awe and took turns holding him. Jareth looked over at Sarah and saw her sleeping he smiled a gentle smile at her and turned back to watch his family hold his son.

Sarah was sleeping until she felt someone touch her bare shoulder, she moved then she heard a female giggle. Her eyes shot open, she looked next to her and saw Kira smiling at her "it took you long enough to wake up, I have been poking you which seemed like forever"

"I just had a baby" Sarah told her

"Some excuse" Kira laughed playfully

Sarah tried to sit up but she was in a little pain and discomfort still, Kira assisted her.

Sarah leaned against the cushioned headboard "so how is married life treating you?"

"It's good I like it" she replied then she looked around and said "I was hoping to see your son, but he seems to be gone"

"What!" Sarah yelled moving off the bed, Kira pushed her back gently "calm down, he's with Jareth, I saw him he's really beautiful Sarah"

Sarah playfully hit Kira "don't ever scare me like that again" Kira laughed "and thank you for saying that"

"You're welcome" Kira said

Sarah noticed that Kira looked really happy "you're okay right?"

Kira stared at her "oh of course I am, I just have some news and I really don't want it to ruin your day"

"If it's good news, then it won't ruin my day" Sarah tells her

"Okay here it goes, I'm pregnant" Kira told her

Sarah screamed excitedly and hugged Kira.

Jen walked into the throne room, he smiled as he walked in when he saw Jareth lounging in his throne room and a new born baby in his arms.

"That is a funny picture you paint my friend" Jen said

Jareth turned around he saw Jen standing there with his hands on his him and smiling at him.

Jareth stood up "what did you mean by that?"

"I just meant that it is funny to see you holding a baby and looking so adoringly at it" Jen said

"Well he is my son" Jareth replied as he stood up with the sleeping baby in his arms.

Jen looked down at the baby and then up at Jareth "he doesn't look a thing like you"

Jareth looked down at his son "what do you mean he looks nothing like me, he looks exactly like me when I was a baby" then he looked up at Jen who was laughing at him and he knew he was joking around with him.

"That wasn't funny" Jareth told him

"Yes it was" Jen said as he was smiling then he turned serious "can I tell you a secret"

"Sure" Jareth said

"Kira is pregnant" Jen tells him happily

Jareth patted Jen on the back "congratulations my friend"

"Thank you" Jen said

Jareth then took two glasses of Ale from his goblin; this goblin knows what Jareth wants even before he asks for it that is how long this goblin has worked for Jareth. Jareth and Jen celebrated the birth of his son and the fact that Jen will become a father.

AN: I am just going to end it here the chapter I mean. I got the name Sareth by putting their names together, but I also looked on the internet curious if it is actually a name or if I made it up and it turns out it is actually a name it is a male name and it's Australian so that is pretty cool, look it up if you don't believe me.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Gwen was sitting out in the garden playing with her son, when she noticed someone appear in front of her. Gwen looked up and noticed Milan staring down at her cruelly; she quickly got up and held her son protectively to her.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked scared her voice quivering.

Milan laughed at her; Gwen started to back away from her. Milan started to walk towards her "yes my dear. I do want something. Your child."

Gwen looked at her scared and upset "you cannot have my child"

"He belongs to Harold" Milan told her

"Yes, he does but Harold is dead" she spat

Milan got angry and slapped Gwen hard across the face, her hand moved so fast that Gwen didn't see it coming. Gwen put her hand to her already redden cheek staring at Milan wondering what she will do next.

"He may not have loved me, but I loved him" she says angry and with a little hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry about that, I truly am" Gwen said sincerely

"SHUT UP!" Milan hissed through her teeth as she took a knife out from behind her back.

Gwen's eyes got wide with fear and surprise of seeing the knife, she wasn't sure is Milan was going to kill her or the baby.

"You're just as bad as your son" Gwen tells her

Milan laughs wickedly "I am going to enjoy cutting that foul tongue of yours out of your mouth"

Gwen quickly shut her mouth and continued to back away from her, and then Corinne appeared in front of Gwen not knowing her sister was there.

"Okay Gwen I took care of everything, I am free to spend it with you and your son"

Gwen didn't say anything just stared at Corinne scared "what is it dear?"

Gwen didn't say anything she just pointed behind her, Corinne turned around slowly and then she was face to face with her sister.

Corinne didn't have time to speak, Milan smiled at her then stabbed her, Gwen screamed.

Milan held her daughter up while the knife is in her stomach "don't worry sis, the amount of poison on this blade with kill you instantly"

Corinne's eyes grew wide then she fell dying immediately.

A bright white light appeared in front of them, they shield their eyes until it went away, then they looked at saw Athena standing before them.

"Mother" Milan whispered

Athena gave her a stern look then she bent down to check to make sure that Corinne was dead; she sighed sadly and looked at Milan.

"You will be punished for your crimes" she told her.

"Crimes? What crimes?" Milan asked

Athena gave her a puzzled look "you just committed murder and too your own sister, your flesh and blood"

Milan didn't say anything she just looked down. "You will be punished along with Harold's parents"

Milan looked up at her giving her an angry look "I wouldn't think about doing that my dear"

Milan looked at her mother surprised "yes my dear I can read your mind, you shouldn't think of killing a goddess especially one who is also your mother"

Milan looked at her sadly, Athena waved her hand and Milan vanished into a cell with Harold's parents.

Athena looked at Gwen kindly "are you and your son alright?"

Gwen didn't say anything she just nodded her head.

"Come with me dear" Athena said holding out her hand to her, Gwen grabbed her hand and they disappeared.

They appeared in Jareth's throne room, Jareth and Jen were the only two there. They were talking, they both noticed Athena's presence and they turned around to greet her. They also saw Gwen with her, she was holding tightly to her son and she looked scared.

"Grandmother, what is going on?" he asked worried

Athena looked at Jareth sadly "I'm sorry Jareth but your mother is dead"

Jen couldn't believe what he just heard, it was a shock to him and will probably be shock to the whole kingdom everyone loved her.

Jareth looked at Athena upset "how did it happen?"

Athena swallowed the lump in her throat and said "she was murdered"

Jareth turned quickly to look at her "who did this?"

Athena looked at him sadly with tears in her eyes "Milan"

Jen and Athena watched Jareth pace; they could tell he was angry and upset. He turned around sharply to look at them.

"Why would she kill her sister?" he asked her trying to figure out what this happened to his mother.

"I don't know but as soon as I find out I will let you know" Athena tells him.

Jareth looks at Gwen "what are you going to do with her?' he asks as he points to Gwen.

"I thought maybe she could stay here with you, just until I find a permanent place for her" Athena said

"Sure" Jareth blurted out not thinking.

Athena smiled at Jareth then spoke "I also need to know if you would like to take your mother's place"

Jareth looked at her in shock; Athena says to him "I don't need to know right now, but maybe in a day or two"

Athena hugged Jareth and disappeared, Jareth looked at Jen. "Show Gwen to her room please"

Jen bowed his head at him and replied "yes sire"

Jen ushered Gwen out of the throne room.

Jareth paced the room with his hands clasped behind his back.

Jareth disappeared from the room and appeared in his bedroom, where Sarah and his kids were sleeping. Jareth looked at them smiling lovingly; he then sat on the end of the bed. Sarah woke up when she felt the bed dip.

Sarah raised her head and wiped the sleep from her eyes; she turned her head and saw Jareth sitting on the bed with his head down. She smiled got up on her knees and hugged him from behind, at first he seemed like he didn't acknowledge her presence, she got a little worried then she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

He grabbed her hands and unwrapped them from around him and stood up, Sarah frowned watching him pace back and forth, and she sat all the way on the bed staring at him.

"My mother died" he told her sadly not even looking at her.

Sarah quickly got out of bed going towards him, she stopped him from pacing by grabbing his arms gently and making him look at her "how? What happened?"

"She was murdered by Milan" Jareth said as he turned away from her, she could tell that he was closing himself off to her, and she had to make sure he doesn't do that.

"Oh my god Jareth I am so sorry" Sarah said compassionately she tried to hug him, but he moved away from her, Sarah looked at him with a hurtful expression on her face.

"My mother was always there for me, and I let her down" Jareth spoke

"She knows you love her Jareth" Sarah said in a small voice.

Jareth ignored her and kept speaking "she wants me to take over her place, what happens if I let her down"

"Impossible" She said

Jareth gave Sarah and angry look, she looked at him fearful, Jareth quickly walked up to her and grasped her roughly by the arms. Sarah hissed in pain "don't you understand my mother is dead. And she is never coming back."

Sarah nodded her head as he kept speaking "that bitch is going to pay. I'll see to it."

Sarah's eyes got wide with fear, Jareth then almost acted like Sarah wasn't there. He pushed her roughly on the floor, their kids started to cry, Jareth then looked down at Sarah mournfully and disappeared.

Sarah stood up wrapped her arms around herself and cried for a moment, then went to take care of the children.

Jareth appeared in front of his grandparents, they both looked at him sadly.

"What can we do for you?" his grandfather asked him.

Jareth just stood there for a moment staring at them then spoke up. "What is going to happen to Milan? And my father's parents?"

"Don't worry about it dear, they will get what is coming to them." Athena told him.

Jareth still looked distracted; Athena smiled sadly at him "what else is on your mind?"

Jareth looked at her "you should know you can read my mind"

"Yes I can, but not sure if you want to say it. Or would like me too" Athena says staring at him concerned.

"You can say it" he tells her.

Athena nodded then said "your upset your mother. And you're afraid she will be upset with you. If you take her place and are not very good at it."

Jareth nodded his head she continued "and you're afraid Sarah won't forgive you for the display upstairs. I must say Jareth I am a little upset about that myself, she goes to comfort you and you get angry with her"

"I wasn't angry at her" he defended.

She nodded understanding "I know you are mad that your mother is gone, and you couldn't do anything to save her. Believe me I know, I feel the same way"

Jareth looked angry at her "but your gods surely you can interfere."

Athena shook her head sadly and replied "not unless we are called to help and it happened so fast she couldn't speak." She finished with tears in her eyes.

"I thought about your proposition and I will take my mother's place" Jareth tells her.

Athena smiles widely and claps her hands "that is great news my son, you disappoint her I know it, she would be so happy with your choice."

Jareth looked at her studying her for a moment. "Do you communicate with mother?"

Athena nodded her head "we always communicate with the dead"

Jareth looked at her ready to say something but couldn't bring himself to say it. Athena opened her mouth and spoke "don't worry your mother knows how much you love her. So it would be a waste to tell her, but I'll tell her anyway."

"Thank you" he said

She bowed to him, he was ready to disappear when her voice stopped him "who will you get to replace you?"

"I think Jen and Kira will make a great Goblin King and Queen" he tells her

Athena nodded happily "I agree"

Jareth smiled at her feeling a little better about their conversation, now he just needs to find Sarah and apologize and find Jen to tell him the good news.

He disappeared, Athena and Orthos smiled at the spot where Jareth was and they both knew he would be great at whatever he did and that his mother would also be proud of him.

Jareth appeared in the castle and didn't see Jen around, so he closed his eyes and concentrated to try to find out where Sarah was. He sensed her and went there, when he go to the room that he recognized as Jen and Kira's room. He saw someone on the bed and Jen on one side and Sarah on the other holding hands of the person, Jareth got worried.

"What is happening here?" Jareth asked loudly

Sarah quickly rushed towards him "Kira is having her baby"

Jareth smiled at that, and then they heard growling and something pulling on Jareth's pant leg with their teeth.

"Fizgig stop that" Sarah scowled.

Fizgig stopped biting Jareth's leg and whined up at Sarah and then ran away to lie next to Kira.

Jareth looked down at his right pant leg and saw it ripped "damn dog"

Sarah laughed at him; he looked at Kira and said "he always hated me"

Athena appeared and helped Kira push her baby out. There were a lot of screams from Kira and Fizgig didn't like to see her in pain started to howl.

Athena held the baby showing everyone "it's a girl" she announced

Kira and Jen kissed each other happily "what do you plan to name her?" Athena asked.

Kira and Jen looked at each other; he nodded at her "I want to call her Lila"

Athena handed Lila to Kira, she kissed her daughters head. Jareth turned to look at Sarah "I am sorry for the way I treated you earlier"

"I understand you were upset" she said.

They both turned to watch the happy couple on the bed, and then Jareth and Sarah shared a kiss. Athena watched both couples, she smiled then disappeared.

Jareth walked up to Kira and Jen, Sarah followed "I have some good news"

Jen and Kira looked up at Jareth smiling. "Since my mother died, I was asked to take her place and I agreed…" everyone smiled and he added "so I want Jen and Kira to take over for me in the Goblin Kingdom"

Jen and Kira looked surprised at them "sure we would love to take your place" Jen said

Jareth smiled and shook his hand then they hugged, then Sarah and Jareth decided to leave the new happy family alone.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

AN: sorry to do this, but this is the last chapter of this story, so thanks in advance to those reading this, and thanks to those who favorite this. I hope this story has a good ending to it and everyone is pleased with it.

Weeks past Jareth still had a hard time letting go of his mother's death, but he tried not to show it. He wanted to be strong for Sarah and their kids, so he went through this pain himself. His mother was the only real family he had, yeah he had brothers and sisters, but his mother was of full blood.

Today was the day that Milan and Harold's parents Patricka and Lyrus would get their punishments.

Jareth walked down to the dungeon where they were kept until there time to get their punishment.

Jareth looked at them in cage before him, with a look of hatred on his face "I hope you all get what is coming to you"

They didn't say anything just gave Jareth cruel looks as he turned and walked away from them.

Milan, Patrika and Lyrus appeared in front of Athena and Orthos, they were very quiet, and both Athena and Orthos looked very calm.

Athena looked at them and said "your punishments, is to live in the dungeon for all eternity. With only the memories of your crimes."

Milan quickly walked up to her parents "please don't do this, I'm your daughter"

"Maybe you should have thought of that, before you killed your sister, and faked your death, just so you could take your sisters place." Athena tells her.

Milan bends her head down, and stands next to Harold's parents. They never said anything, just nodded their heads at their punishment.

Guards came and took them back to the dungeon; they would be there for eternity haunted by their crimes. Milan had her own cell, while Patricka and Lyrus shared a cell.

Milan was sitting on the small bed, leaning against the wall thinking, when she heard a voice.

"Thinking about what you done to me?"

Milan looked up and saw Corinne standing in front of her "your…your dead"

Corinne smiled at her "yes, I am, and you killed me."

Milan quickly stood up "I am dreaming"

"If that will help you to deal with this, then yes dear sister you are dreaming" Corinne said

Milan pinched herself and realized that she wasn't dreaming and Corinne was laughing at her, then she walked closer to Milan. "I am going to look forward to haunting you for all eternity"

Milan shook her head "go away"

Corinne didn't say anything but just stared at her. Milan realized that Corinne wasn't going anywhere and she took a knife with her magic.

Corinne looked at the knife, and then she looked up at Milan "that won't work on me, I'm already dead"

"It's not for you" Milan told her as Corinne's eyes got big. Milan brought the knife up to her chest and stabbed herself in the heart with it.

Patricka and Lyrus heard the whole thing but only Milan's part of the conversation. They witnessed her death and got scared that eventually that will probably be them, killing themselves over their memories.

Sarah and Kira were sitting outside in the garden since it was a lovely spring day, their kids in front of them playing with each other.

"Sarah are you okay? You look distracted" Kira said.

Sarah looked at Kira "It's Jareth"

Kira looked at her confused "what about him"

Sarah sighed "I know that his mother died and he is upset, but I think he is cheating on me"

Kira stared at her, wondering if she heard her right. "Do you know who she is?"

Sarah nodded her head and replied "it's Gwen"

Kira gave her a disbelieving expression "are you sure it's her?"

"Jareth is around her more than me, he takes her places and when they come back. They are laughing." Sarah says

Kira didn't know how to respond "I am sure you are mistaken"

Sarah nodded but didn't say anything just turned to watch her kids. While they were having their lunch, Gwen and Jareth walked into the garden talking and laughing. Gwen also had her son in her arms.

"Where were you two?" Kira asked curiously.

"Gwen had to be somewhere, so I took her" Jareth told her.

"I'll bet" Sarah said under her breath.

Jareth stares at her as he sat down across from her and Gwen sat next to him. Kira then looked at Sarah then at Jareth and asks "are you two having an affair?"

Sarah shot Kira a 'I don't believe you asked that look', Jareth choked on his juice and Gwen looked uncomfortable.

Once Jareth swallows and replies "no, we are not having an affair. Gwen has a gentleman she has been seeing and wanted a chaperone"

Kira acted like she believed him, but Sarah didn't look so sure.

Gwen looked up and announces "he's here" she quickly got out of her chair to greet someone.

Kira, Sarah and Jareth followed with their eyes, they saw Gwen happily go into a man's arms and they started kissing. Jareth put his arm around Sarah, after a couple of seconds they broke the kiss. Gwen held his hand, smiling happily; they noticed he looked as happy as she did.

"This is Reid" Gwen gushed.

"Nice to meet you" Kira said.

Reid smiled politely and bowed his head, Sarah was a little puzzled, and then she looked at Reid "how did you two meet?"

Reid and Gwen stared each other and she tells them "I used to accompany Harold on these trips, and there was Reid, we hit it off. He wanted to take me from Harold, but he died so Reid didn't have too"

"I don't understand why you need a chaperone?" Kira asked.

"Those are my rules" Reid said.

"Reid is also a King, but over in the next kingdom" Gwen explained.

"Reid is also a good friend of mine, which is why I accepted" Jareth says.

Gwen looked at Kira and Sarah. "I must apologize for my manners" she then continued "Reid, this is Kira and Sarah"

Reid looked at both woman and says "your Jareth's Sarah?"

Sarah nodded her head "yes, I am".

"Jareth told me all about. Don't worry dear all good things" he tells her.

Sarah smiles as she blushes.

They all sat down to eat their lunch, while Gwen's son played with the other children. Gwen eventually marries Reid, she actually has a happy long marriage with him and is blessed with lots more children. Down the road, she also becomes good friends with Kira and Sarah, so despite everything that Harold did to her, Gwen still lives a happy and healthy life.

Weeks Later

Athena and Orthos are standing before Jareth and Sarah.

"Do you promise? to be fair and neutral, when you become the high King and Queen?" Athena asked.

"Yes" both Jareth and Sarah said.

"I would like to say congratulations both of you" Athena said as all their friends and families cheered for them.

"I will be watching you" Athena added lastly.

Jareth and Sarah smiled and nodded at her, then walked away to watch Jen and Kira get sworn in as Goblin King and Queen.

Jen and Kira stood before Athena and Orthos, but again only Athena spoke.

"Do you promise to follow all the rules of being Goblin King and Queen?"

Jen and Kira both nodded and replies "yes"

"I would like to announce the new Goblin King and Queen. Jen and Kira" Athena says.

Then again everyone cheered and clapped, and then they headed to Athena's and Orthos ballroom to celebrate.

Jen and Kira were probably not as great of Goblin King as Jareth was or a great Queen as Sarah was but they tried. They were liked by the goblins, but of course they still missed Jareth and Sarah, and were still able to see them. The kingdom did like them also, but like the goblins, they missed the past King and Queen.

Jareth was afraid he would let down his mother, but he knew with Sarah there to help him, and his mother's spirit guiding him that he would do great.

The End

AN: I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think.


End file.
